Emrys: The last dragonlord
by faithlessducks
Summary: Queen Igraine lived. Uther wants to conqure Albion. A/G, M/G bff Merlin isn't Arthur's servant. Arthur is looking for Emrys. A darker version of Morgana, Arthur, and Lancelot. a really different Camelot. Big time AU! Merlin belongs to BBC, not me
1. Chapter 1

Gwen watched Merlin attempting to balance dusty books, a bag, and a handful of clothing on her doorstep. Merlin stumbled into her small house as Gwen quickly closed the door against a strong cold gust of wind.

"Did anyone see you," Gwen inquired.

"No, the royals eat still eating. How did you get out of dinner?"

"I told Queen Igraine about you sharing my house. She gave me the night off."

"Did he hear you?"

"No, he was engaged with his knights discussing battle plans.

"King Arthur will make me life miserable when he learns that we share a house."

"He doesn't own me."

"He wants too."

"Only because I say no to him."

"One day, he will wear you down."

"Don't bet on it. Let's get you settled in."

Gwen worried deeply about Merlin after Gaius' unexpected death. Gaius' heart stopped one night. Merlin found him sleeping with a peaceful expression. Poor Merlin didn't realize his uncle was dead and until he wouldn't response to his pleas to awaken. Merlin had his hands wrapped around Gaius icy wrists as he begged for Gaius to wake up. Merlin's cries broke Gwen's heart on that awful day at the castle. Gwen knew the desolation that Merlin felt over losing Gaius. Her parents had died two years ago in a horrible sickness that ravaged Camelot during the winter's months. Whispers ran rampant in the town as they claimed the sickness was a punishment upon Camelot for the treachery committed by the Pendragon family. King Uther desperately wanted to conquer Albion. His use of magic terrified the residents of Albion. His son, Prince Arthur was invincible in battle as he lead Camelot's knights under his father's name . King Uther had died during the plague two years ago along with her parents .The kings of Albion had hoped that Arthur would cease his domination plans after Uther's death. Arthur became determined to unite the lands of under Pendragon rule. Arthur consulted magical beings across the land in search of Emrys, the mighty wise sorcerer. According to a prophesy, Emrys would give King Arthur the ability to united the land using Emrys' guidance and magic. Hopefully, Emrys would never be found.

Gwen sat in a rocky chair as Merlin threw his clothes into a worn wardrobe.

"I'm finished, Gwen," Merlin sang happily.

Gwen's eyes searched her small house as she assessed how much junk Merlin owned. Gwen had begged King Arthur for extra time to empty Gaius and Merlin's apartment. Arthur had sat on his throne clad in black leather pants as his hypnotic eyes watched her plead for her friend. Arthur had agreed to allow Merlin to stay in the apartment for a kiss. Arthur leapt out his throne like a forest lion and circled her in the council room as they stood alone one late winter's morning. A soft husky voice questioned Gwen about her refusal to acknowledge their mutual attraction. Arthur mentioned how he caught her staring at him during feasts. Quickly, Gwen denied any attraction for the alluring King. Arthur admitted a small laugh. He made a simple offer to Gwen. One small kiss to allow Merlin to stay in his home for an additional month. Arthur had been so close to her; his breath hot on her neck. His lips moving against her ear. For Merlin, Gwen tried to convince herself was the reason that she agreed to Arthur's proposition.

Gwen had hoped Arthur would press his lips on hers and claim his payment. Arthur's fingers quickly pulled her curls from a tight bun at the base of her head. His fingers had traced her cheekbones as his other hand rested on the small of her back and pulled her into his hard chest. Arthur placed a gentle kiss on either side of her mouth as Gwen shook. Later, Gwen convinced herself that she had shook in fear. Arthur softly pressed his firm lips as against her trembling ones. His fingers stroked her face as he applied pressure to her mouth. A small moan left Gwen as Arthur took advantage and slipped his tongue into her warm mouth. Gwen's eyes opened in shock as Arthur deepened their kiss. Gwen's hands rose to rest on Arthur's shoulders as her breath began ragged. Arthur withdrew suddenly. She remember his sensual smile as he whispered," That's a first kiss." Gwen remembered muttering, "That she had kissed other men." Arthur gave a quick laugh as he threw, "Liar" at her. His words floated in her head. "No man or boy is brave enough to touch or court you. You're mine." Gwen quickly ran from the room as Arthur smiled like a hunter that finally caught his prey. I did it for Merlin; Gwen told herself whenever she remembered the feel of his mouth or the fire in her stomach.

"Gwen, are you listening to me?

Merlin plucked a pear from the bowl on the table as Gwen attempted to focus on the present. "Of course, I'm listening to you."

Merlin arched an eyebrow like Gaius. "What did I just say?"

"What's for dinner?"

"I asked you to accompany to castle to gather more of my things."

"Oh, it sounded like what's for dinner."

Merlin shrugged. "Well, what is for dinner?

Merlin ached as he realized that Gaius was truly gone. He was alone in the world except for Gwen. His best friend, Gwen. His partner in crime. Gwen and Merlin only had each other as family. His mother died when he was ten. His father was unknown and he could stay that way. Gaius's books were stuffed in a cabinet at Gwen's house along with his little trinkets. The apartment was so clean and airy; Merlin couldn't believe that the room was so big. Merlin had spent the last ten years of his life living with Gaius. During the last five, Merlin served as Gaius's assistant tending to the knights. Arthur met Merlin on his first day on the job. Merlin had accidently given Arthur the wrong ointment. The rub had turn Arthur's arm green for a week. Arthur had gone after the younger boy until Gwen stood in front of Merlin. Arthur finally noticed Gwen as young lady with her eyes flashing fire towards him. Previously, Arthur had viewed Gwen as his mother's maid. Arthur became intrigued by Gwen's glowing eyes, soft curls, and quick tongue. She was the only person in the castle that had ever yelled at Arthur.

Merlin learned to avoid Arthur, if he was injured. He preferred Leon over any of the knights including the charming Lancelot. Leon had kind eyes full of patience. Leon never yelled or swatted at Merlin if his bandage was too tight or the ointment stung. Merlin hoped he could please his new employer when he arrived in seven days.

Merlin knew Gwen stood reliving the memories haunting this room. Kindly Gaius mending their wounds or soothing tired hurt souls. However, they would survived the loss of Gaius; they had too. Merlin took a basket of blankets and clothing from Gwen. Her small frame struggled to hold the odd shape basket.

"Gwen, tomorrow can we go through Gaius' trunk?"

Gwen surveyed gigantic brown trunk in a lonely corner. Gwen could spell her name in the dust on the crusty lid. "Tomorrow, Merlin, after I give Queen Igraine her dinner. My feet will carry me swiftly here. What will you do?

"Avoid Arthur, Lancelot, and Morgana."

Gwen sighed in agreement at the mention of the terrible trio. Gwen grabbed a pair of muddy brown boots as she walked towards the door. "Good things will come our way."

"We're going to leave Camelot."

"No, nothing that wonderful could happened to us."

Merlin laughed as he slammed the door shut.

Arthur stood in the shadows of the council room as he watched Merlin drop a basket of laundry on the castle stone steps. Gwen smiled gently at her bumbling idiot as she quickly gathered the lost items. Arthur realized Guinevere never smiles at him or gazes at him gently. Merlin threw a pair of socks at Gwen as she laughed in astonishment. Carelessly, they chased each other through the courtyard laughing loudly as the townspeople shook their heads. A charming pair, Arthur thought.

"He's just a friend, "Leon explained. "For the last ten years, they have been best friend, sire. She loves Merlin like a brother.

Arthur nodded at Leon's logical explanation. His words didn't soothe Arthur's jealous toward Merlin or stop his desire for Guinevere. Morgana slapped Arthur on the back of his flaxen hair. Her beautiful face twisted in annoyance.

"Arthur, you're the king of Camelot. You conquered Mercia at twenty. Right now, you have almost defeated Alined. A servant girl has twisted your emotions. You're her king. Make her come to your royal bed. Put an end to this madness. Save us from your frustration." Lancelot gave a nod of his handsome head in agreement.

"Arthur," Leon began, "she's practically a child. Both of them have only twenty years. Leave her alone. Leave Merlin alone."

"Do you wish to tumble her?" Morgana asked crossly.

"No, her mother was my nursemaid. Gwen was my playmate for a number of years. She was a sister to me. I promised my father that I would look at her well being."

Arthur waved a gloved hand to silence his knights. Arthur gave Morgana and Lancelot a hard look. "I will not force her. It would cause my mother distress. Besides, I want her to acknowledge that she wants me as much as I want her. Leon, she's not your playmate or sister. Stay out of it." Leon clenched his jaw as he looked away from Arthur. "Guinevere will come to me."

"Let's hope before Merlin makes a move on her, "Lancelot laughed.

"Quiet," Arthur yelled. "How about something important? Have you located Emrys, yet? Let's focus our attention on the needs of Camelot, not a servant girl and a foolish physician assistant!" Arthur gave Gwen one last gaze before he stormed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sat frustrated listening to Morgana, Leon, and Lancelot described their efforts to locate Emrys. Morgana ranted in a grating tone about consulting the stars to locate Emrys' birthplace, sounding like a harpy. Leon rambled and coughed about searching birth records. Can Leon even read? Lancelot bribed various midwives. Yeah, more like harlots from the bar. Camelot's royal coffers didn't lose a coin in Lancelot's dealings. Arthur flung a sliver goblet at a bare wall in the council room. Wine splashed in a brilliant red wave. Morgana gasped and looked at Arthur in shock. Leon moved back towards his chair. Lancelot smirked at an unexpected display of emotion from stoic Arthur. In a fit of anger, Arthur bounced from his throne. His handsome brow marred in anger. His blue eyes clouded with discontent.

"Everything that you have named has been done since I was five years old. Nimueh told us that Emrys was born during my fifth year. Midwives have been jailed. Birth records searched. Stars charted and named, all in the effort to locate one man,"Arthur screamed.

Eyes lowered as books bounced ; drapes were torn; and fruit flew . Lancelot dodged a pear with a chuckle. Morgana moved towards Arthur with her pale hands raised, in an effort to calm his anger. Arthur grimaced and waved her away.

"I don't need comfort. I need Emrys." Arthur clenched his jaw as his sensual mouth twisted in disdain. His ears failed to recognize Queen Igraine' soft steps as she entered the Council room. A delicate blonde eyebrow arched in curiosity at Lancelot. He shrugged with a toothy smile. Morgana turned her green eyes away from her adoptive mother. Leon hurried to direct Igraine around a pile of destruction. Leon tossed Gwen a bright smile over Igraine's shoulder. Gwen eyes gleamed when she recognized Leon, her bear of a protector.

"Arthur, are you displeased," Igraine inquired gently.

Arthur swung his golden head in his mother's direction. His raked over her elegant figure surrounded by the evidence of his tantrum. He lost control. Arthur hated losing control. His father death didn't drive him to tears in front of anyone, not even his mother. Later, in a private corner of his chamber, Arthur bawled like a newborn over Uther's lost. Arthur breathed slowly to regain control over his emotions. Anger was not acceptable. He noticed a fleck of lavender hiding behind his mother. So, his mother would shield Guinevere from him. Arthur straightened as his mind drifted to other concerns. Emrys could wait for a moment. His mother would not interfere in his private matters. Guinevere needed a reminder of his presence.

Arthur recovered quickly as he walked over to his mother, and pressed a gentle kiss on her soft cheek. He inhaled delicate roses as he leaned in close for a hug. Igraine's arm held him tightly as her blue eyes shut to give her child strength during these trying times. Igraine was unaware that Arthur's sapphire eyes drifting over Gwen. Gwen ignored the goose bumps on her arms as Arthur's eyes lingered over her small body. Gwen decided to count the number of apples and pears on the Council room floor. Arthur chuckled when he realized his little mouse was attempting to ignore him. Arthur Pendragon was never ignored, by anyone.

Arthur ushered Igraine to her throne as Leon directed a group of servants to clean up Arthur's sopping mess. Arthur noticed his mouse sat in corner chatting with a dark haired girl. Her soft laughter filled the chamber and brushing away his anger.

"Gwen, what's so funny, "Arthur asked politely. Bernadette scurried away like a rat chased by a cat. Gwen crossed her small brown hands in her lap. "Milord, servants' affairs aren't interesting. It was nothing." Arthur smiled sweetly at her. Gwen slouched in her chair. "Indulge me, Gwen. A good king must know the happenings of his people."

Gwen panicked. She couldn't say Merlin attempted to bake a cake except he forgot to add sugar. His poor pound cake tasted like moldy straw after a cow took a nap on it. Arthur would lash out at Merlin, if Arthur knew Merlin shared her home. Or maybe, Arthur would just leave her alone. Arthur would realize that she did not return his desire and move on.

"Well, sire, Merlin made a pound cake for dessert. He gave many of our neighbors a slice. However, he didn't use a cup of sugar to sweeten the batter," Gwen replied giggling. Arthur leaned forward like a cat as he caught Gwen's laughing eyes.

"Your neighbors?"

"Yes, milord, Merlin shares my home. I had an extra room."

Lancelot stopped breathing. Leon flinched. Morgana paled. Arthur frowned in displeasure.

"A young unmarried girl living alone with a young man, not a family relation. Is this a wise choice, Guinevere," Arthur asked sweetly.

"We're just friends, sire. It met our needs. Merlin would prefer to live with Gaius. We can't always have what we want, sire," Gwen replied with a sparkling grin. Her long silky eyelashes batted towards Arthur. "Besides, they say a good friend makes a wonderful husband. Never know what will happen."

Guinevere is baiting me. She's trying to get me to believe that she loves her buffoon of a friend. My first smile is attached to a lie. Aren't you clever, my dear? Cleverness is cute. I prefer calculating.

"Guinevere, you're such a lovely person to share your home with poor Merlin. Makes sure that is all that he shares."

"Arthur," Igraine rebuked sharply.

Guinevere jumped at Arthur's words. Panic flashed in her eyes. Arthur was not amused. "Milady, I believe that my day is over. May I leave?"

"Of course, go meet your young man, dear," Igraine replied.

Gwen scampered from the room with Arthur's blue orbs staring at her. Gwen hopped down the stairs. She hoped the bouncing would shake flaky cobwebs out of her mind. I don't like him. Thinking of him gives me a stomachache. He's cruel and unfair. Spoiled. Arrogant. Handsome. Soft hot lips. No, No, No. Gwen paced as she waited for Merlin to appear.

Arthur flung open the heavy red velvet drapes. He spotted Gwen pacing around like a prisoner in a cage waiting for their execution. Her little hands waving around her curly head as her mouth moved. Gwen stopped and slapped her hands against her forehead.

"Arthur, you just don't understand women. Usually, you give a come hither look and they fall, jump, trip into your bed. Your little mouse is in control of this game," Lancelot explained calmly.

"Lancelot, it's not a game."

"Oh, it is. Unless your feelings are engaged? The great Arthur Pendragon in love with his mother's maid?"

"Don't love her. I want to possess Gwen. It's want, not a need."

"Possession is close to obsession."

"Not obsessed."

"Well, take control from your mouse. Time to let your inner cat out."

"Lancelot."

"Ignore her."

"What?"

Lancelot and Arthur watched Merlin covered Gwen's eyes. She smiled and elbowed Merlin in his stomach. Gwen spun around and placed a kiss on Merlin's high cheek bone. Merlin linked a skinny arm around Gwen's neck. Slowly, they began to walk home. Gwen's eyes rose to the great window. Arthur noticed a seductive smile on her face. Over her shoulder, Gwen blew Arthur a kiss. Arthur slammed his hand against an icy window pane.

"Honestly, Arthur, she doesn't have a clue. Gwen behaves like a young girl. She is a young girl, Arthur. They wait for you. They ran away from you. Gwen is in over her head with you. She's used to dealing Merlin or other foolish boys. Pity for her, you're a man. A King among men. The poor thing believes that you will lose interest. Instead, her sassiness flames your attraction. Remember, she doesn't your understand desire or the way your eyes follow her movements. That's your fault.

"My fault?"

"Yes, not one man is brave enough to touch her or smile in her direction. You robbed her of young love."

"Love is overrated."

"So, she plays with you. You enjoy it. Gwen is the only person that says no to you. Not the basis for a love affair."

"You're wrong, Lancelot. You're annoying me, dreadfully, tonight."

"Seriously, man, Gwen didn't have to follow your mother to the council room. She wanted to see you. Think about it, Arthur. Gwen meets Merlin on the castle steps every day. Where you can see her with another man. They are always on the steps together in front of your window. Or leave her alone. I would prefer that you leave Gwen alone. "

"Why do you care? Do you like her?", Arthur asked menacingly

"I prefer fiery. She's too cute , sweet, sassy, and young. Can I say young again? Let's say, you get her in bed. What happens when you marry?

"She'll be my mistress."

Lancelot rolled his deep brown eyes at Arthur. "It bothers Leon and your mother. Gwen is special to them. Leave her alone. I beg you. Move on from her."

"No, she wants me as much as I want her."

Lancelot's shoulders dropped in resignation. " Doesn't matter what she wants, Arthur. Gwen is not old enough to know her own mind. Well, you will hurt her. It's in our nature to conquer untamed lands and move on. So, seduce her. Be quick about it. Before, we meet Alined's army in the spring. Your knights deserve your full concentration.

Arthur rubbed his elegant fingers across his wide lips. "What should I do loverboy?"

"Ignore her. She will come. Become a cunning spider to her fluttery butterfly. Set a sticky web and draw her in."

Arthur smiled. "I will have her. I will find Emrys. Albion will be united in my father's name."

"Or you will destroy us all in search of a myth. Ruin a young girl's life because of your selfish desire. Plunge our lands into war for your dead father. What a plan," Lancelot replied sarcastically.

Arthur patted his shoulder. "Lancelot, when we find Emrys, everything will fall into place. Emrys will serve me. Once, I have Gwen, my desire for her will fade. I won't allow her to stop my father's plans. Or Emrys. Or any king, noble or servant alive."

Merlin and Gwen were almost home .Suddenly, Merlin slapped a hand on his forehead. "Gwen, we forgot the trunk. He arrives tomorrow. He's early. We have to go ,tonight." Gwen looked at a pile of dirty snow on the ground. "Merlin, the castle?" Merlin sighed as he grabbed Gwen's forearm. "Stop flirting with him or admit that you like him?"

"I don't like him."

"Liar."

"Fine, I'll prove it." Gwen started marching towards the castle. Merlin smirked as he watched snow flying from Gwen's floppy little steps. Arthur does rile her emotions. Hopefully, Arthur would destroy Gwen I can't stop what's coming between. Neither can Arthur or Gwen. And I'm known as the local idiot..

"Are you coming, Merlin?" Gwen called.

"Right behind you."

Merlin lit a few candles to illuminate his former home. Gwen hovered in the corner watching a brilliant sunset. "Daydreaming about the king? Gwen stuck her tongue out at Merlin. "No, do you want to see other places? Merlin looked confused for a moment. "You don't mean other rooms in the castle." Gwen spun around the room with her arms raised. She danced with her invisible partner. "No, see other lands. Dance with a gentlemen. Eat new foods. Just leave Camelot?"

"We need money. We're poor!"

Gwen's dainty shoulders dropped. "Our taxes are too high to save for a trip. All the citizens of Camelot must pay for the war and search for Emrys. Real meaning: hard working servants must give all of their wages to the kingdom. Just keep enough to buy a few clothes and food. Not good food. Or nice clothes. But the nobles, who are rich and lazy, rather mean, will pay very little in taxes," Gwen boomed in a fake masculine voice. Gwen adjusted her invisible crown and cloak as she strolled through her an adoring court of emptiness. "Emrys will deliver us to greatness. His guidance will propel Camelot and Arthur into greatness. Real meaning … Uther will beat everyone. Oh, wait. I'm ghost. My idiot son continues my silly plan. Isn't he bright?"

Merlin wiped streaming tears from his eyes. His stomach ached. Gwen always knew how to make him laugh, especially now. Merlin blew a layer of gray dusted off Gaius' trunk as Gwen gave a finally bow to her invisible court and return to a bleak reality of Camelot. Marlin's pale hands attempted to pop the rusty metal lock. He jiggled the lock.

"I guess Gaius didn't want his secrets to be know, Gwen."

"What secrets? How he dealt with the Pendragons for his whole life. Can you imagine listening to King Uther for years and years?"

"18 years was bad enough."

Gwen stuck a hand into her soft bun and removed a tiny metal hairpin. "Pick the lock, Merlin." He back away from the hairpin; like Gwen offered him a cup of Hemlock. "No, I promised Gaius." Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Merlin, we were 11 years old. We're punished. Maybe, candy should be cheaper. It's not stealing. That trunk belongs to you now." Merlin frowned as he removed the offending hairpin from Gwen's cold fingertips. "Just do it," Gwen muttered as Merlin hesitated to open the trunk. "Let's raid Gaius' secrets."

Merlin inserted the hairpin. Cricking and cracking bounced off cold walls. Merlin struggled to hit the right tumblers to open the lock. A popping sound filled the candlelit room as the trunk lock opened. "Should we, Gwen?" Curiosity took over Gwen. Her head bobbed excitedly. Merlin slowly opened the lid as they peered at neatly folded items. Gwen removed a fur trimmed blue cloak. Her fingers rubbed the soft fur. Merlin grabbed a crystal orb filled with a blue liquid. His hands spun it around. Nothing appeared in the glass.

"Aw, I thought it was special." Merlin dropped it on the hard floor. Merlin placed a large white shirt against his narrow chest. "Too big? Gwen nodded. The orb started to hum. Gwen and Merlin exchanged looks. A soft melodious sound vibrated from the small crystal ball. Gwen scooted towards the center of the room. Merlin crawled like a newborn.

The orb began to rock haphazardly and rolls around. "Merlin, you would find something scary."

"Just run." Merlin grabbed Gwen hand. He pulled Gwen towards the door.

"Merlin and Guinevere, what have I told you about breaking into people's personal items," Gaius stated firmly

Merlin and Gwen turned to face Gaius. His withered hands rested on his ample hips. One white eyebrow arched. His white hair hung around his wrinkled face. A large smile dominated his face. His brown eyes were sad. Merlin and Gwen ran into Gaius' arms. His voice soothing voice calmed their weary souls.

"Opening the trunk was a mistake, children. I hoped to change destiny. Now, destiny is upon us," Gaius stated flatly. Merlin and Gwen, sit down." Merlin and Gwen sat in front of Gaius like schoolchildren. Merlin draped the blue cloak around them for warmth.

"Camelot," Gaius began," was a land of fairness and harmony. Uther became obsessed with power during Arthur's fifth year. A seer foretold of a young man, who could mold Arthur into a great King. He would grow into a great wizard. The boy would be born from a dragon lord and a woman from a magical family. Her magic would be slight. However, she would give birth to the greatest wizard in the world.

"Gaius, we know the legend of Emrys. Learned it in school," Merlin informed Gaius in a bored voice.

"Merlin, you never paid attention in class."

"Be quiet, Gwen," Merlin muttered.

"He isn't paying attention today," Gaius yelled. "Where was I?"

"Oh, a woman traveled with her lady to a foreign kingdom during a jousting tournament. During her time in that country, she fell in love with a man named Balinor, a dragon lord. Balinor was renowned for his ability to speak, trained, and control dragons. His voice had the power to soothe a raging dragon or a few words could condemn a dragon to death. Hunith was the woman's name. She was drawn to magnetic Balinor. They fell deeply in love. She laid with him and conceived a child."

Gwen's face drained of color. A small grasps flew from her lips. Gwen's hand covered her mouth in horror.

"My mother's name was Hunith."

Gaius gave Merlin annoyed look. "Hunith gave birth to a son called Merlin Emrys of Ealdor." Merlin sat quietly for a few moments, processing Gaius's words. His eyes grew large. He leapt from the floor. "Noooo…."

"Yes, Merlin. You are Emrys. Your father was Balinor. Your mother was Hunith. You are destiny to guide Arthur to greatness." Merlin's eyes watered. His legs shook. His hands trembled. Fear filled his mind. "Don't you dare faint, boy."

Merlin's hands clamped down on his silky dark hair. He paced around the room frantically. " I don't know magic. I can't conjure a dead toad. I'm useless. I'm the palace idiot," Merlin screamed at his uncle. Tears streaming down his face.

Gaius nodded weakly. "That is my fault. Hunith stayed in Ealdor with Balinor until your birth. He was called away. He didn't return to Ealdor. Hunith returned home to Camelot. She resumed her position as Queen Igraine's maid. Your mother told me about Balinor and your birth. She was deeply hurt from his abandonment. I told her of Uther's obsession over finding Emrys. We decided to hide you here."

"That was a smart plan, Uncle."

"Actually, it was quite brilliant. Uther never thought Emrys would be born from a simple serving woman. Never, did he think Emrys would crawl across his queen's chamber. As a small baby, I placed a shielding spell on you."

"Thanks."

"Listen, boy, I'm dead. The cloaking spell was expire on your 21st birthday. You must leave Camelot before your birthday. "

"So, Arthur will find out about me in the fall?"

"Your destiny is intertwined with Arthur's, Merlin. It cannot be changed."

"He doesn't like me. He wants me dead. He thinks that I'm an idiot."

"That will change."

"You have to leave Camelot."

"It's winter."

"I know. In the summer, you must leave Camelot. Find Balinor and learn to control your magic."

"What magic!"

"Touching the orb broke a bonding spell. Your magic is awakened."

"I don't feel different."

"Merlin, I don't have much time left."

"I'm listening."

"In the trunk, you will find a book of magic. Practice and learn as much as you can. During summer, leave Camelot. You cannot help Arthur until you can control your magic. You must guide him."

"Guide him into a bunch of dung. I don't like him. He's a prat."

"Merlin, listen to me. Take the trunk to Gwen's house. Practice at night. Stay away from Arthur."

"I understand."

"Time will reveal everything."

"Too much was revealed tonight."

Gaius turned his attention Gwen. She sat with her mouth opened. Gaius smiled at her gently. "Sweet girl, the cloak was a present for your birthday in March. Wear it now. Keep warm." Gwen blushed prettily." Thank you, Gaius."

"Gwen, I would tell you to stay away from Arthur. But, your destiny is with him. Your path lies with Arthur."

Gwen rolled her eyes. Her mouth curved into a frown. "I don't like him. Destiny can change."

Gaius nodded in appeasement. "My girl, keep thinking that thought. It will save you from heartbreak. However, it's a lie. When the time is right, forgive Arthur for his harshness towards you."

"Don't worry, Gaius. I have no connection to King Arthur."

"Difficult children. Never listen to me. Or your parents,' Gaius ranted. "Just remember, leave during late summer. Flee Camelot and return when the time is right. Merlin, take Gwen with you. Times will be dangerous for her."

"I promise."

"I will see you soon, children." Gaius faded away. Merlin dropped next to Gwen. Merlin's heart raced. "I'm Emrys. I can't boil water."

"Or bake pound cake."

"Humor isn't good now."

Gwen tugged on Merlin's blue ratty jacket. "We have to leave. They' re eating. We have to get the trunk to my house. Arthur and his knights can't see us."

"Right, Gwen."

Merlin and Gwen quickly threw everything back into the trunk. They didn't notice a small letter slide under an old couch. Merlin slammed the lid shut. He pushed the trunk towards the door. Gwen held the door wide open. They peered around the hallway to check for knights. Quickly, they carried the trunk down Camelot's gleaming hallway.

Gwen's small fingers struggled to grip the hard leather. Golden button bit into her hands. Tears filled her eyes. Merlin attempted to balance the heavy trunk. Ragged breaths left Gwen's small chest.

"Almost there, Gwen."

Gwen knew Merlin was lying. Her house was a good distance away. Still, they had two flights of stairs.

"I can't do it."

"You have to."

"It hurts so much."

'Let's rest a moment."

Merlin and Gwen placed the trunk near a staircase next to a side exit. Tiredly, they dropped on the brown trunk. Gwen placed her head on Merlin's shoulder. He examined her small hands. A few small cuts. A bruise appeared to be forming.

"Gwen, for a maid. You have really nice hands."

"I don't do much for Queen Igraine. She has a bunch of other maids. I'm more like a companion."

"Oh."

Merlin closed his blue eyes. He rested his head against the wall. His reeling emotions and tiredness prevented Merlin from falling asleep. Gwen signed in weariness as her eyes fluttered shut.

Leon's heart melted at the sight of the young couple slumped on the trunk. His eyes noticed Gwen and Merlin's fingers intertwined. I wish Gwen's heart could love Merlin. Her life would be easier. Arthur would not be overjoyed of their blatant display of affection. Soon, Arthur would leave for his chamber.

"Gwen, Merlin, wake up."

Merlin jumped as Gwen fell on the floor. "We're not sleep milord. Just resting."

Leon noticed Merlin was flaky as ever. Merlin's eyes scanned the area behind Leon. Gwen didn't budge from the shiny stone floor. Her eyes fixed on his scratched boots.

"Gwen, why aren't you home. I saw you leave the castle."

Gwen yawned." Leon, we forgot the trunk. Camelot's new physician arrives tomorrow. We came back for it."

Leon smiled in understanding. His soft brown eyes shined with kindness. "Is the trunk heavy?"

"Yes."

"Merlin, let me carry it to Gwen's house."

Horror filled Merlin's face as he moved in front of the trunk. "No, milord. We can manage."

"Merlin, Gwen's hands are bloody. You're out of breath. Besides, you need to leave before the king sees you."

Merlin stepped aside. Leon placed his burly hands on the old trunk. He grabbed it like a bag of feathers and started down the winding steps. Gwen and Merlin hurried behind Leon. Frigid air greeted them as they quickly walked to Gwen's house. Gwen ran ahead to unlock the doors, start a fire, and light candles.

"Merlin, convince her to stay away from Arthur."

"I try."

"Why don't you marry her?"

"I like to breath. Besides, she's like my sister.

"Yes, I have the same affection for her."

"Maybe, he'll lose inertest."

"He will lose interest. The moment that she leaves his bed."

"Does Arthur do anything nice?'

"Actually, he's noble. He's the noblest knight in the lands. Merlin frowned in disbelief.

"No, he's leaves his father's harsh laws in place."

"In time, he will change them."

"Oh."

They finished the walk in silence. Gwen left the door ajar for Leon and Merlin. Leon walked cautiously into Gwen's house. He noticed a makeshift wall hiding a bed in the back of the house. Gwen sat in a wobbly chair, rubbing an ointment on her fingers.

"Take care of your hands, Gwen. Tomorrow, I will inform Arthur that Merlin sleeps in the backroom.

"Thank you, Leon," Merlin answered. "He will only yell at me twenty times, instead of twenty one.

"Thank you, Leon."

"Gwen, stay away from the Council room."

Gwen heard Leons's words. Her heart refused to listen to his logical statement. "Of course."

Leon exited the small house with a solid thump on Gwen's door. He started a long cold walked back to the castle.

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

Merlin pushed the gigantic trunk to a corner in his room. Gwen lounged near in his doorway. Merlin flopped on his cold bed. "My whole life is a lie. A big dangerous lie. I'm Emrys, the almighty savior. Arthur will kill me."

"No. Merlin, he wants you in Camelot. He will be nice."

Merlin pushed his face into a firm pillow. He closed his eyes.

"Merlin?"

Merlin's steady breathing filled his small room. Gwen untied his boots and placed them by his small lumpy bed. Her small hands tucked his blanket around Merlin's chin. Gwen pressed a small kiss on his forehead. Her soft breath blew out Merlin room's candle. Gwen gave a drowsy Merlin on last look.

"Gwen," Merlin whispered sleepily," It was good to see Gaius."

"Yes, sleep, Merlin. Tomorrow is almost here."


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin has a few words for Arthur. A little of Morgana ( she doesn't like Arthur) and Gwen.

"Now, boy, I expect a punctual, reliable assistant to help me attend to the needs of Camelot. I'm not your Uncle Gaius. He was a good man. You will find my methods different. "Do you understand?"

"What time is my lunch break," Merlin asked innocently.

Aredian stared coldly at Merlin. "King Arthur asked me to retain your services as an assistant. I deferred to my king, boy. Your lunch is not of importance. Do you understand?

Aredian was a tall slender man with a skinny long face. Brown hair dusted with gray. His eyes were cold and lifeless. Crow's feet decorated his eyes. He shook long pointy fingers in Merlin's direction. His clothing was complete black like a raven. A black hat with a wide brim shielded his face. His expression was sullen.

"Sir, I joked. To clear the air. I know my job and you won't have any trouble.

Aredian gave a stiff nodded as he walked away from Merlin . "I have a meeting with King Arthur. Organize the ointments. Cut cloth for bandages. Make a list of current people with illness. Label any loose herbs."

"Yes, Aredian," Merlin replied quickly. "Have a good meeting." Aredian strolled out of the room silently. Merlin signed when the door slammed shut. How am I going to get all of that done? I wish the ointments would jump into the cabinet and the cloth would cut itself. Herbs, hop into those little sacks. I'll write a list.

Merlin heard a clipping sound behind him. Slowly, he turned his dark head; a large pair of shears cut a pile of bandages. Various ointments hooped back into their cabinets. Herbs scooted into little bags. I just thought it and it happened. I didn't say a word. My chores are done. Maybe, Emrys won't be so bad. Coasting, I can do half the work now. Merlin grinned as he grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.

Gwen poured steaming water from a kettle into a waiting silver teapot on Queen Igraine's fine wood table. She eyed the table with hard eyes. Gwen decided to use a sliver bowl of apples as a centerpiece. She placed a sliver tray of cinnamon cookies close to Queen Igraine's chair.

Okay, everything is ready for Queen Igraine tea with Lady Morgana. I have apples for Lady Morgana. She doesn't eat sweet things. Always worrying about maintaining her strength for battle. Queen Igraine's favorite cinnamon cookies. I've done my other chores. After tea, I'll place milady's request for dinner. Then, I can meet Merlin and walk home.

Or should I say Emrys? How did we get into this mess? Arthur will behavior horribly, if he ever finds out about Merlin. Merlin would live in a dungeon. Rats as his only company. Just till summer, then Gaius said we would leave Camelot. Merlin will have nothing to fear outside of Camelot. Gwen's hand rested on an oak chair. Her concerns over Merlin played on her mind.

Gwen didn't hear a lightly rapping at the door. Soft footsteps missed her notice. Gwen's eyes didn't realize that Lady Morgana's beautiful twisted in distaste when she spotted Gwen.

"Gwen, care to share your thoughts?

Gwen removed hands and curtsied quickly to Lady Morgana. Morgana's eyes were as hard as green stone. "No, thoughts, milady. "

"So, you don't have a brain. Always thought you were stupid."

Gwen flinched from Lady Morgana's harsh words. She lowered her eyes. Morgana circled around Gwen. Her pale hands flipped Gwen's loose curls. "Nothing to say. You always have a word for Arthur. Do you enjoy toying with him? Don't answer because I don't want a lie." Morgan shoved Gwen against the table. Gwen's hand gripped the edge of the table for balance. Morgana's angry eyes stared deeply into Gwen's frightened chocolate eyes.

"Stay away from Arthur. He makes our lives miserable because of you. I don't even see why you caught his eye. You're pretty, not beautiful. Your hair is glorious."

"I'm sorry, milady. If, I angered you."

"You just don't get it. Arthur has responsibilities. His focus is on bedding you, not finding Emrys or conquering Albion."

Gwen nodded in agreement. Her hands ached against the hard wood. "I understand."

Morgan smiled sweetly. "No, you don't. You want to play games. He will eat you alive and spit you out. Your fragile heart will break. Then, the residents of Camelot will feel sorry for poor sweet Gwen. You will come between Arthur and his subjects . A few moments of pleasure isn't worth the pain . Have you ever felt pain, Gwen?"

"Yes, milady when my parents died. Gaius' death was painful. Losing Hunith was dreadful."

Morgana chuckled. "No, silly girl, have you ever felt pain from a noble. We give a special type of pain."

"No, milady."

"Well, here's your first lesson."

Morgan grabbed the teapot. Quickly, she poured boiling hot water on Gwen's arm. Gwen screamed in pain. She fell to her knees and clutched her arm. Morgana smirked. "Remember, lovey, Arthur's going to burn you. Get ready for the pain." Tears streamed down Gwen's face. Her mouth trembled in fear.

"Milady, may I go see the court physician?"

"Oh, go run to Merlin. However, he can't save you."

"Thank you."

Hurriedly, Gwen left Queen Igraine's' chamber. She ran swiftly towards the physician's apartment. Tears blinded her vision.

Arthur listened to Aredian drone on about medical practices. Emrys roamed around Albion. He needed to organize search parties. Hire new genealogist. He was stuck with a rambling court physician. At least Gaius didn't make demands. This one had ambition. Arthur notice Aredian assessing the luxurious decorations of the Council Room. Aredian's eyes memorized each precious item.

"Sire, please join me in my apartment, I would like to inform you on my new policies."

Arthur frowned. "Of course, Aredian."

Merlin was startled by Gwen's tear stained face. She clutched her right arm. Her mouth mumbled a few quiet words. Merlin gently scooped Gwen into his arms. She rested her dark head on his bony shoulder. Merlin lowered her to a chair. His nimble fingers touched the wet sleeve of Gwen's dress. Gwen whimpered in pain. Merlin ripped her sleeve. A large red area covered her small brown arm.

"What happened, Gwen?"

Gwen looked away.

"What burnt you? Or, who burned you"

Arthur and Aredian open the door to spy Merlin's large hand resting on Gwen's face. Arthur's sapphire eyes grew hard. He frowned . Aredian brushed past Arthur, "Merlin, I don't pay you to play with your girlfriend."

Merlin gnashed his jaw. His icy blue eyes shot Aredian an angry look. "She's not my girlfriend. Gwen's hurt."

Arthur walked towards Gwen. He quckly scanned Gwen for injuries.

"Aredian, she has a large burn on her arm. See to it," Arthur commanded.

Aredian looked a little shocked at Arthur's harsh tone over a mere servant. "Sire, she's a servant. She can wait."

Arthur crossed his arms. " Gwen is my mother' maidservant. She needs help. Treat her arm."

Aredian frowned. He walked over to Gwen. "What did you do to your arm?"

Gwen shook her head.

"Sire, I can't treat her if she doesn't answer me."

Arthur signed in annoyance. He slowly returned to Gwen's chair. He shoved Merlin out of the way. Gently, he cupped Gwen's chin in his hand. He force Gwen to look into his eyes. Arthur noticed her eyes were red and swollen. Gwen had sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. His hand felt warm on Gwen's face.

"Guinevere, what happened to your arm? Answer me."

"I spilt water on my arm," Gwen whispered softly.

Merlin looked at Gwen in disbelief. Gwen was right handed.

"That's impossible, Gwen. You use your right hand," Merlin rebuked sadly.

Gwen gave Merlin a tear filled look. Her eyes begged him to stop.

"Guinevere, "Arthur began softly," Who hurt your arm? Don't be afraid. No harm will come to you."

Merlin rolled his eyes at Arthur. "Sire, she knows that's a lie."

Arthur removed his hand from Gwen face. He moved to stand in front of Merlin. His handsome face twisted with anger. "Did you call me a liar, Merlin?'," Arthur spat. His arm crossed over his broad muscular chest.

Merlin expelled a deep breath."Well, sire, Nobles are allowed to abuse and hit servants in your kingdom. Your mother didn't do it. Another servant would never burn Gwen. So, one of your nobles did something to her arm."

Arthur reflected a moment. "You're wrong, Merlin."

"No, I'm not. Your father wrote the law when you were away. Gaius spent hours tending to servants' wounds. How your people have suffered at the hands of your nobles?"

"None of the nobles would dare touch her."

"Well, Gwen has a burn on her arm. Maybe, your protection isn't that vast. What about all of the other servants? If you can't protect the object of your affecti… no, desires. How can you protect the people of Camelot?

Arthur stood silently. Merlin's word affected him deeply. Arthur had no idea how difficult life was for Camelot's servants. He felt embarrassed that nobles in his kingdom would abuse their servants. It must have been a foolish noble to harm Gwen. They didn't expect him to visit Aredian's chamber. They knew Gwen would not tell him of her hurt arm. Her eyes swept over Gwen's trembling body. "Treat her arm, Aredian."

Aredian quickly applied ointment to Gwen's arm. He wrapped a clean bandage over her tiny brown arm. Gwen mumbled thank you. Merlin stood protectively over Gwen. Arthur rested an elegant hand across his face. "Merlin , take Gwen home and stay with her. Arthur gave Aredian an icy look. "Gwen, stayed home until your arm is better. I'll inform my mother."

Arthur found Geoffrey fiddling over large books in the Library. Geoffrey hummed and giggled . His fingers gently turn delicate pages. Books archiving historical event in Albion. Legends of great warriors. Myths of beautiful women called to him.

"Geoffrey?"

Geoffrey jumped as King Arthur's deep masculine voice invaded his serene world. The king never asked him any questions. Or paid him any visits to the library. At least, he isn't brutal like his father.

"Yes, sire."

Arthur leaned against the door way. His blue outer coat contrasted with the deep red drapes. His lips twisted in his handsome face. "Are Camelot's nobles allowed to beat their servants?"

Geoffrey swallowed. His hands folded in front of his pudgy stomach. "Yes, sire."

Arthur threw his hands into the air. "Who created such a monstrous law?"

"Your father, King Uther," Geoffrey stated weakly.

Arthur drew in a deep breath. "Rescind the law. It is now illegal to beat your servants. Do I know nothing of Camelot?"

Geoffrey decided not to answer young King Arthur. His father was a harsh man. With strict rules, and degrading painful punishments for Camelot's servants.

"You're learning, Sire."

Gwen stared at her simple dinner of vegetable soup. Her arm ached dreadfully. Merlin paced around their small dining area. "Why don't we just leave now?"

"It's winter ,Merlin. Too harsh to wander into dark dangerous woods."

"Who hurt your arm?'

Gwen gulped nervously. She brushed away a lone tear with her left hand. "Merlin…"

"Tell me," Merlin commanded. You never keep anything from me, Gwen. I accept you lying about Arthur. I would be embarrassed to have feelings for him, too. However, you will tell me what happened to your arm. Gwen turned to face her friend. She was surprised by the authority in his voice. "I'm waiting."

"Lady Morgana"

Merlin stood in shock. Arthur's adoptive sister. One of his loyal knights. Defied his orders regarding Gwen. "Interesting."

"She said that I make the knights' lives miserable by teasing the king. Maybe, she's right. I'll stay away from him. He shouldn't be near us."

"No, you can't avoid him. He will pursue you, even more. Just be careful. Avoid the Lady Morgana. She's cruel."

Merlin dropped on his knees in front of Gwen. Gently, he placed his palm on her injured arm. Gwen's sad eyes looked away from him. "I wish that I could take away your pain. I wish I could heal your arm. You have to be careful in the castle." Gwen face twisted in confusion. Her chocolate brown eyes fluttered around. Her fingers twitched.

"Merlin, the pain is gone."

Merlin eyes grew wide in shock. His fingers unwrapped the heavy cloth from Gwen's arm. Her brown arm was blemished free. Gwen grimaced. "Oh, Merlin."

Merlin rolled onto his side. "Gwen, today, ointments walked into a shelf. Cloth turned into bandages. What's going on?"

Gwen moved next to him. Her delicate brown fingers stroked his dark head. " Magic. Your powers are free. You must be careful, Merlin. You must try to control your thoughts, especially at the castle."

"What are we going to do?"

"You must study the book in the trunk. Every night, you must learn to control your magic.

"So, I'm back in school."

"Yes, Merlin. Thanks for healing my arm."

"Anytime. Stay away from Lady Morgana."

"Stay away from Arthur."

"Pot don't lecture the kettle."

Arthur noticed his mother' s beautiful face wrinkled with concern. Her fork traced a path around her green beans. Igraine had barely spoken to Arthur or Morgana during dinner. Morgana ate quietly. She sat sipping a goblet of rich wine.

"Mother, Gwen will be fine eat your dinner. I commanded it as your king."

Igraine smiled faintly. "My son ,the king giving me orders?"

"Yes, I need to take any interests in the residents of Camelot?"

"Somebody, besides, Gwen," Morgan asked sharply. Arthur leaned back in the chair to assess his sister. He noticed a faint anger hidden in her eyes.

"Well, Morgana, I made a few changes today for all of the residents of Camelot. Nobles are no longer allowed to physically abuse their servants in Camelot," Arthur replied softly. Arthur noticed a slight twitch on Morgana's face.

Igraine smiled proudly at her son. "Arthur, what a wonderful change. I begged your father to protect the servants of Camelot. He refused. He wanted to locate Emrys and conquer Albion. Hail the Pendragons."

Arthur drank a small sip of wine. Morgana's trembling hands brought a green bean to her crimson mouth. "Yes, I saw Gwen in Aredian's chamber. Her arm was a deep red. A serious burn."

Igraine frowned as tears shimmered in her blue eyes. "Gwen is like a second daughter to me after Morgana. I always wanted more children. I can't bear the thought of her being in pain. I shouldn't have left her. Fortunately, Morgana was here."

Morgana swallowed nervously as she felt Arthur's probing eyes on her face. "Yes, she attempted to fill the teapot for lunch. She refused to let me help her. She's such a good worker," Morgana lied.

Arthur leaned forward. He caught Morgana's green eyes. He smiled brightly. "Yes, I would hate for Gwen to have another accident. It would be a dreadful time for all involved, especially mother."

Morgan bobbed her dark hair.

Merlin sat at the table. A few candles illuminated the room. He could hear Gwen's breathing as she slept in a dark corner. He hands turned a few pages of the magical book. His mind began to memorize the pages. He recited the unknown words deep into the night.

Arthur stood quietly staring at Camelot. He knew nothing of his people. In pursuit of Emrys and domination of Albion, he spent years away from Camelot. He rarely celebrated holidays at home. He was a king of a familiar and unfamiliar land. He was supposed to conquer Albion. He could barely rule Camelot. A rap at his chamber door broke his thoughts.

"Enter."

Lancelot sauntered into Arthur's chamber. He slammed Arthur's door with a bang. His tunic was rumpled. His face flushed.

"Lancelot, I asked for you hours ago."

Lancelot smiled seductively. "I had a dinner date." Arthur knew what Lancelot was served.

Arthur walked towards his trusted friend. He sat on the edge of his table. "I'm concerned about Morgana."

Lancelot fixed his red tunic. "Really. She was on point during our last battle. She's searching for Emrys."

Arthur frowned. "I think she.. No, she poured a pot of boiling water on Gwen's arm. Lancelot's face crumpled in shock. "No, Morgana knows the unspoken law about Gwen."

Arthur crossed his bare feet. "I don't think she cares. Gwen wouldn't say what happened to her arm. Merlin screamed about nobles abusing servants. Did you know that was a law? Lancelot nodded.

"Well, the law was repealed. Nobles are no longer allowed to touch their servants. Nobles will receive a penalty for abusing anyone.

"Because of Gwen?"

"No, it's the right thing to do."

Lancelot looked deeply at his friend. "Are you sure you don't carry feelings for Gwen?"

"No, she's a servant. She's intriguing. She sassy. I want her."

"The idea of her being burnt and in pain, doesn't bother you?'

"No," Arthur said nonchalantly.

Lancelot realized Arthur cared Gwen. Pray to the gods, hopefully, Arthur would never realize that he's in love with Gwen. Arthur played with his own heart. Young inexperienced girls weren't Lancelot's preference. They are too fragile. "Well, my old friend. I'll watch Gwen and Morgana for you."

Arthur frowned. "Just watch ,Morgana."

Lancelot smiled. "Of course."

"Gwen's protection is my concern. Not yours, Lancelot. Not Merlin's. So, any news of Emrys? Has our scouting parting returned from Alined's lands."


	4. Chapter 4

We meet a few old friends. Things are changing.

"I'm late. So, stay in the house. Don't show anyone your arm. Be safe, "Merlin yelled as he bolted out of their shabby little house. Gwen cleared the breakfast dishes. She wrapped her shawl tightly around her. A brisk wind howled through the night. It brought a drab gray lifeless morning. The day felt bleak without sunlight.

A free day for me. Hopefully, milady is well. I felt guilty over her worry. Igraine sent a maid yesterday to check on Gwen. Merlin told an outrageous lie. Bernadette fell for it. Then, again, her eyes follow Merlin during her visit. Goodness, I hope that I don't swoon over the King in such a silly manner. No, Arthur, not today. Keep busy. My thoughts won't drift to Arthur.

Camelot's knights performed drills under Lancelot, Leon, and Arthur's direction. Arthur treated Morgana with cold disdain over the last two days. Alone, Morgana stood watching; Arthur exclude her from the leaders. Angry festered in her beautiful body. Her resentment over Arthur boiled in her blood. Her father, Gorlois, wanted a son. Morgana had forsaken dolls, ribbons, and other silly matters to become a knight. Her swordsmanship was admirable. She had the ability to kill and plan attacks with her fellow knights. Arthur punished her without remorse. One little mistake. She made the mistake of touching his little trollop.

"Morgana," Lancelot began softly," would you care to spar with me?"

Morgana smiled. "Are you ready to lose?"

"You same that every time. I always win."

Lancelot and Morgana moved to the center of the courtyard. Strands of dark hair hung around Morgana's face. Her sword gleamed. Lancelot arched an eyebrow. "Same stance as always, milady?" His muscular arm swung his sharp sword in the cold air. Lancelot crouched as Morgana move forward with her attack. Leon assessed Morgana's moves with a critical eye. Arthur stood with his arms folded. Lancelot jumped as Morgana attempted to deliver a blow to his legs. Morgana backed away quickly.

Morgana's chest heaved as Lancelot swung his sword. Their swords clanged. "Morgana, wait," Lancelot called. He spotted a small strip of ice. "I won't fall for a trick, Lancelot." Morgana lunged towards him. Her boots skidded as she lost her balance. Morgana hurled towards Lancelot. The ground was hard against Lancelot's back. He moaned softly. Morgana removed Lancelot's helmet. Remorse filled her eyes.

"Lancelot," Morgan whispered softly. Lancelot shook his head to regain his awareness. "Morgana, if you wanted me on my back, all you had to do was ask." Morgana gritted her teeth. She wriggled away from Lancelot. She stalked towards the castle. Her green eyes threw one last look at Lancelot. He laid laughing with Leon on the ground. "Morgana," Arthur called. "A word, please."

Morgana shuffled towards Arthur. His blue eyes were cold. "Good battle. Next time check your surroundings, before you plan your attack." Morgana nodded. "Morgana, I'm not angry over what happened to Guinevere. Your lie was troublesome. Don't ever lie to me again."

Morgana stood in shock. Arthur spends so much of his time, plotting, planning, teasing Gwen, and he doesn't care that I burnt her arm? A pity for Gwen formed in Morgana's hard heart. Gwen was just another prawn in a game controlled by men. Too bad, Gwen never learned to guard herself, from everyone. "Arthur, I won't lie to you gain. I am sorry."

"Just remember, I'm king. I want honesty."

"I won't forget again." Morgana walked toward the castle. Her servant trailed behind her.

"Leon, old man, my back is killing me," Lancelot muttered. Lancelot rolled on his side. Leon leaned over Lancelot; he slipped a strong arm under his body as he placed Lancelot on his feet. "So, my friend, off to see Aredian. I fear that his touch will not be kind. His fingers look sharp." Lancelot laughed. "Ouch, no jokes, Leon."

Arthur watched Lancelot and Leon departed the training field. Quickly, he dismissed the lower knights. Arthur eyes moved towards town. I wonder if Gwen's awake. His feet moved towards the path that led towards Gwen's house. Camelot's lower town was empty. Children were in school. Outdoor markets closed. Arthur noticed several buildings were worn. Homes were missing shingles. Many didn't have window coverings. Arthur stood in front of Gwen's home for a few moments. Her house was tiny. Bright yellow drapes hung in the windows. Her porch wasn't missing any wooden slacks. Her roof was intact. A dark smoke left her chimney.

Arthur rapped on her solid wood door. "I'm not well. Please return another day." Arthur heard Gwen move away from the door. Annoyed, he knocked again. "Please return later today. Merlin will speak with you."

Speak with Merlin! I rather talk with the palace dogs. "Guinevere, open the door for your sovereign."

Gwen eyes flicked around in panic. "Just a moment, sire." Gwen grabbed her sewing. She shoved it into her wardrobe. Merlin was smart to rewrapped her arm. Gwen opened the door with a beaming smile. "Sire, are you lost?"

Arthur pushed into Gwen's living room. Gwen shook her head in shock. Arthur sat at her table. Gwen peered outside. She noticed that everyone was at the castle.

Arthur looked around Gwen's house. It was very tiny. However, it was cozy and clean. Gwen's clean pots hung from the ceiling. A white table cloth covered the ratty table. An old gray rug hid her rough floor. A bright fire burned in the corner. He noticed a sheet separating the back of the house. Merlin's room. Arthur's blue eyes noticed a bed with a purple covering.

Gwen fidgeted as Arthur sat staring at her house. "Is your mother fine, milord?"

Arthur smiled. "She's fine, Gwen. Do you have any water?"

"You walked to my house for water?"

"No, I want to see you. Can I please a have glass water?" Gwen rolled her eyes.

Alright, Arthur can have one cup of water. Then, he has got to go. Gwen placed a smooth wooden tumbler in front of Arthur. He drank quickly. "Thank you, Gwen."

Arthur noticed Gwen was rather jumpy. Maybe, she nervous. She has nowhere to hide. Merlin is with Aredian. My mother isn't around to call her away. Actually, no one was around.

"How's your arm?"

"Getting better, sire. Arthur noticed a budge on her left arm. Arthur nodded slowly. "I will return on Monday."

"Gwen, you're house is quaint."

"Thank you, sire. I'm very fortunate. Other are not so lucky."

"I noticed that the town needs repairs. Why doesn't anyone fix their homes and businesses?"

Gwen gave Arthur a hard look. She crossed her arms. "Maybe, our taxes are too high, sire."

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe, money is wasted."

Gwen felt her anger growing. "Do you know anything about your people, sire? Sovereign of Camelot."

"Yes, I know Camelot, "Arthur spat towards Gwen.

"Well, so you agree with the high rate of taxes applied to the servants?"

"Everyone pays the same tax."

Gwen shook her head. "No, Sire, servants given 70 percent of their wages to Camelot. Nobles pay twenty percent."

Arthur sat in disbelief. He wanted to argue with Gwen. He deep in his heart that she spoke the truth. An awful truth. "Why?"

"Your father felt servants should pay for the wars."

Arthur brushed his hands across his handsome face. "I have much to do in Camelot."

"Yes, sire. Maybe, you should leave. Get started on your council meetings."

Arthur leaned back in his chair. His eyes roamed over Gwen. Her deep chocolate eyes were wide with fear. Her curls hung down her back. So, she doesn't tie back her hair at home. A few faint freckles dusted her face. Her modest dress hugged her ample breasts. Her fingers moved slightly. She was tiny. I must tower over Gwen.

"Sire." Gwen knew that look in Arthur's sapphire eyes. His blonde hair was tousled. His high cheek bones flushed with color. A smiled curved on his pink lips. Gwen looked at her door.

Arthur has to leave. He can't be here. Not with the trunk in Merlin's room. My healed arm.

"Sire, I'm tired. I think I should take a small nap."

Arthur nodded his head. "Naps are good." Arthur dropped his black leather gloves. He placed his sword on the table. Gwen took a step back.

"Sire, you really shouldn't be here. It's not right."

"Gwen, you live with Merlin."

"That's different."

Arthur ran a finger down Gwen's jaw. His touch felt hot. "How is it different, Gwen?"

Gwen focused on his chainmail. Don't raise your eyes. Focus, Gwen. Fine hair on Gwen's neck stiffen. "Merlin is a friend. I've known him my entire life."

Arthur traced circles on Gwen's cheek. "So, we aren't friends."

"No, sire."

"What are we?"

"I'm your mother's maid."

"No, sweet Gwen, what are you to me?"

"Nothing."

Her response bothered Arthur. She was more than nothing to him. Arthur's sensual mouth opened slightly.

"We could be lovers."

"No."

"Why, not?"

"It would hurt your mother."

"She doesn't need to know."

"I don't have any feelings toward you, sire. I respect you as my King."

Arthur arched an eyebrow. Her denials were irritating. Okay, let's play, Gwen. Arthur 's arms circled Gwen's waist. Gently, he placed Gwen on the table. He stood in front of her. His hands rested on the table.

Gwen scooted back. She knew was trapped in her own home. Arthur was too close.

"How about a test of your attraction, Gwen? Do you know what attraction is?"

Gwen nodded with wide eyes.

"I'm not sure that you do. Attraction keeps you awake at night. Attraction draws you to a person. It makes your body hot. Your heart races. You think of ways to see the object of your desire."

"Never felt that before, sire.'

Arthur smiled. "So, a kiss won't affect you?"

"No," Gwen denied.

Arthur's mouth closed on Gwen's as she attempted deny her feelings. His lips pressed hard as his tongue caressed hers. Arthur's large hand cradled Gwen's head. Gwen's heart jumped. Her eyes closed. Arthur pressed a small kiss against her mouth as he withdrew.

" Don't utter a single word. I'm not in the mood for a lie or denial. Gwen, your heart is racing. Your cheeks are flushed. Eyes tightly closed. That's attraction. Passion. Between us, you want me, just like I want you. I'm tired of waiting. I waited until you turned 18 to pursue you. Nothing. I waited five years for a kiss. Still, nothing."

"Arth-"

" I'm going to leave you, alone. I won't speak to you. Don't speak to me. Don't come near the council room. Don't wait on the steps for Merlin. Until, you are ready, to acknowledge what lies between us, I don't want to see. When you are ready to be my lover, you know where to find me," Arthur spat between ragged breaths.

Arthur grabbed his helmet, gloves, and sword. He gave Gwen on last look as he stormed from her home. The tiny frame of her house rattled as the door banged shut. Gwen sat on her table. Her chest heaved. She placed her fingers to her lips. They felt swollen and hot. I just need to resist. Summer is almost here.

Arthur pulled on his gloves. Guilt needled him. He was too harsh on Gwen. No, I wasn't. Five years. I've longed her for five years. I waited for five years. Arthur dropped his sword. Arthur's right hand reached for his sword. Puzzlement filled his mind. Didn't Gwen burn her right arm? Why was the bandage on her left arm. That's strange. Maybe, I'm confused. Need to clear my mind.

Merlin wrapped cloth around Lancelot's chest. As Leon giggled, "I can't believe she broke your ribs." Lancelot flinched as Merlin pulled the cloth tighter. "She fell on me," Lancelot spat at Leon. His voice full of disgust. Merlin said nothing . He listened to the exchange. Get rid of the knights. Send them to their chambers. Merlin was only happy away from Arthur's knights.

"Merlin, how is Gwen?, "León asked.

"She's well, milord. She should return to the Queen on Monday."

Merlin helped Lancelot into his tunic. "Now, Lancelot, you aren't to engage in combat or other endeavors. Aredian will release you from his care."

Lancelot snorted. Merlin gave him a stern look. Merlin noticed Lancelot had chocolate eyes like Gwen.

"Merlin, would you like a kiss?"

"No", Merlin shouted. "Just your eyes. They remind me of Gwen's. Except yours aren't soft, funny or sweet."

Leon leaned back in his chair. Lancelot gave a faint smile. "Merlin, brown eyes are not uncommon. Besides, if Gwen's eyes are sweet, soft, and funny. Why haven't you married her?"

Merlin's jaw dropped. " Well, Arthur would hang me. I would marry Gwen. She's the best girl in the world. She's knows everything about me. I kissed her when we were 14. Nothing. I rather kiss you. She's like my sister."

Lancelot laughed and clutched his ribs in pain. "You're' not my type. Nice cheekbones, though. Maybe, Leon could help you out." Leon growled at Lancelot.

"Merlin, keep her away from Arthur. "

"I try. Tell Arthur to find a new girl."

Lancelot sighed. "I gave him some advice. I told him to ignore Gwen. Hopefully, his indifference will end Gwen's crush."

Merlin waved his hands. "Crush? I fear it's more than a crush. A crush doesn't last five years. Gwen toyed with him for five years. Arthur flirted, cajoled, and complimented Gwen for five years. This isn't a crush. It's dangerous."

"Arthur has not forced Gwen to his bed. He won't hurt her. Honestly, I think Arthur has feelings for her. He's been with lots of women," Leon reasoned.

"She's been with no one."

Lancelot winced. "Arthur does have an unfair advantage over Gwen."

"Gwen is different. She refused him. It needs to end one way or another. Before, it rages out of control"

Lancelot and Leon sat in silently agreement with Merlin. Arthur and Gwen was not a good pairing in their minds.

Geoffrey legs shook under his robe. He hated the Council room. Nothing good ever happened in the Council room. Arthur stared at him with indifference. A ray of late sunlight gleamed on Arthur's golden hair. Arthur reminded Geoffrey of a mountain lion. He saw one once. He never wanted to see another. A golden beast sat on a green cliff, watching horses, people, and carriages ride by on a dirt road. Many traveled that country road. The lion pounced on a carriage ahead of Geoffrey's. He lost his stomach that day. The lion waited for its prey. Just like Arthur waits to strike. Unlike, Uther would torment you and move on. He's son was smarter and reflective. Arthur chose his moments to pounce.

"Geoffrey, send Camelot's draftsmen to town. Make a list of all necessary repairs and upgrades need on the buildings. Then, create a tax for the Nobles. They will pay to refurbish the town," Arthur stated.

"Sire."

"Yes."

"The nobles might revolt."

"I'm not done. Servants will have 30% of their wages taxed. Nobles will have their tax increased to 40%."

"Sire, they will revolt."

"If they complain, inform the Nobles that every knight will accompany me to face Alined. The servants will outnumber them. I'm the results would be brutal."

"Yes, sire," Geoffrey muttered weakly.

"Geoffrey?"

" Are there anymore unjust laws for servants?"

Geoffrey thought for a moment. "I can think of two, sire."

"What are they?

"Servants have to wait for physician's services, even if they are deathly ill."

"Repeal it. The other?"

Geoffrey shifted on his feet. Arthur benefited from this particular law. Geoffrey blushed. His eyes lowered.

"Geoffrey, I'm waiting."

"Sire, a servant woman is not allowed to refuse a nobleman's advances."

Arthur smiled. So, even, Geoffrey thinks that I'm a fool for chasing Gwen. Yes, he's right. I wasted far too much time on Guinevere.

"Repeal the law. Servant must give their consent for romantic relationships."

Geoffrey's eyes grew wide. "As you wish, sire. Would you like an exception for the king."

"No, I want willing participants in my bed, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey paled. He felt a deep sympathy for Gwen. Arthur sat on his perch waiting to pounce on her.

Gwen laughed as her pots flew around the kitchen. Merlin could make them fly, stop, and dance with a few magical words. Gwen noticed Merlin's blue eyes burnt bright amber during his spells.

"Merlin, what is this called."

" A movement spell. I can move objects. Can't wait for spring. We can go into the woods. I can practice all night."

Merlin flicked his hand. Gwen's pots hopped into their spots. Gwen sipped a hot cup of tea.

"Arthur came here today, Merlin. He said he's frustrated. He's going to leave me alone."

Merlin sat down. He placed his hand over Gwen's. Merlin twisted his lips . "Gwen. Do you want him to leave you alone?" Gwen's shoulders moved. Her fingers twitched.

"I don't know, Merlin. Part of me, wants him to stay away. Another part, craves to be near him. Just giving in could end this."

Merlin shrugged. "You're right, Gwen. Sometimes, I've lost interest in girls. Especially, after, they give in."

"Bernadette?"

"I might be the village idiot. I'm still a man. She moved on to Leon's squire. She said I wasn't very thoughtful. Spent too much time with you. Blah, Blah, Blah."

"See, you moved on."

"Gwen, if you want to give yourself to Arthur, do it.

Gwen pressed her hands into her eyes. Her small fingers wiped away tears. "I don't want to be my mother, Merlin."

"What?"

"My mother was a noble's mistress. She didn't have a choice. Sometimes, I would come home. The door was locked. My legs would carry me to Queen's Igraine's chamber. I spent hours crying in her arms. Her kind words soothed me. Or I would run to Leon's apartment. He would play games with me. My mother would cry for hours. My father blamed her. Sometimes, I thought father hated my mother. At times, we were happy as a family. We're always happy when the knights were away. Then, one day, the door wasn't locked ,any longer. Father was caring and loving towards my mother. Life was good."

"So, the noble lost interested in your mother."

"I suppose so."

"So, if it makes you life easier. Become Arthur's lover. Get rid of this before you marry."

"Merlin, you make no sense!," Gwen yelled. Her brown eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, we might return to Camelot, one day. Arthur will have you, now. Arthur's desire would be met. You might return with a husband. Do you really want to commit adultery with Arthur? What if Arthur is married. Do you want your children to come home to a lock door?"

Gwen shook her head. "Maybe, we won't return to Camelot."

"We aren't that Lucky, Gwen."

"Just rest on it, Gwen."

Merlin smiled. "I'm off to read and study."

"Yes, something that you never did in childhood."

Lancelot struggled to find a comfortable spot on his chaise. His ribs ached. His head hurt. He was angry at Morgana. Her smug red mouth smiled at his look of pain. She actually claimed victory during supper with Arthur and Igraine. Her bewitching green eyes laughed at him during dinner. When, he was better, Morgana would feel his revenge.

His chamber door opened. Morgana entered his apartment holding a wooden box. Lancelot scowled in her direction. Lancelot turned his handsome face away.

"Now, Lancelot," Morgana laughed. "Poor sport?"

"You fell on me."

Morgana walked towards his table. "How about a game? You like those." Lancelot shrugged . He swallowed a gasp of pain.

"Afraid, I'll beat you, again?"

"You jumped on me."Lancelot yelled. He limped towards the table.

Avalon

Kilgharrah's brown eyes popped open. He felt a deep new magical presence in his mind. He could hear words from a boy.. A powerful sorcerer discovered his magic over the last few days. Kilgharrah could sense Merlin's uncertainty over his future. Kilgharrah stared at Avalon's blue sky. He batted away a few annoying butterflies. His scaly feet crushed blue roses as he walked to a cliff. Century old trees lined flowing rivers. The air was filled with the smell of blossoms. Enchantresses collected nectar and ambrosia. Kilgharrah stretched his broad wings.

He rubbed his left eye with his foot. "I will meet you in the spring, Merlin. My slumber isn't over. I will need my strength. So, will you. Practice, well, little warlock."

Balinor waited quietly. People drank in the noisy inn. The innkeeper watched Balinor closely. He didn't like strangers. Balinor watched the inhabitants of the dark inn. None were a threat to him. Balinor felt his presence behind him. "You're late," Balinor replied."

Will raised his eyebrows. "It's not every day, that I receive a summons from Balinor. I had to freshen up."

Balinor's eyes raked over Will's laughing face. He had faint lines around his smiling brown eyes. His brown hair held no gray. His body was muscular like a stone wall.

"My friend, I need a favor."

"Balinor needs a favor. That's unexpected."

"I need you to retrieve my son from Camelot. Bring the girl with you. He won't leave her."

Will shook his head. "No, my days living in Camelot are over. I served Uther Pendragon's madness for years. Until, I realized that he was insane."

Balinor gave Will a pleading glance. "Merlin's powers are no longer bound. He's a danger to himself. His magic is untutored. Hunith and Gaius must be dead."

"Uther will use the boy."

"Uther Pendragon died two years pass."

"Dead or not, I cannot regain what was lost to me. Camelot stole her from me."

"Matilda's death was hurtful. She was my sister. I loved her. Honor her memory. Find my son. He needs to prepare for the coming days. Odin will strike back at Camelot with the two remaining kings. The war will bring years of death and destruction. "

"You want to help the Pendragons," Will asked.

"Merlin's destiny is tied to Arthur Pendragon's. It cannot be changed. Merlin needs to be ready."

"For Matilda, I will leave in the spring."

Balinor nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Summer is getting closer. Someone drops in on Merlin and Gwen. Merlin belongs to BBC.

Merlin and Gwen slowly walked through town to reach the castle. Over the last few weeks, things had changed drastically in Camelot. Arthur's knights rebuilt the town in the afternoon. Hammering went well into the night. Each servant was given new clothes. Aredian complained as he examined every resident and treated their ailments. None of the children arrived home to lock doors. The women of town laughed freely. The townspeople began to respect and love their young king. Harsh conditions of Uther's reign faded into memory. Often, Arthur walked through the town. He spent hours talking and listening to his subjects. Igraine smiled as she watched her son become more than a knight. Arthur quietly grew into a steady noble man. A better man than his father. Arthur ruled with fairness. News of Arthur's fairness drifted around Albion. Common people hoped that Arthur would defeat their idle, unjust Kings.

The nobles grumbled. Arthur threatened to leave Camelot unguarded from attack during his absence. Quickly, the nobles realized that Arthur wasn't Uther. Uther's brutal rule was over. Arthur 's age of fairness would not change.

Arthur stood outside of his mother's chamber. He listened to Gwen's laughter. He kept his word. He hadn't spoken to Gwen in weeks. He avoided her like a plague. Gwen didn't wait on the steps for Merlin. His mother bought a different maid to the Council Room. Gwen kept out of his sight. It didn't work. Still, Arthur longed for Gwen.

Arthur knocked on his mother's door.

"Enter."

His mother and Gwen hung pink and purple fabric around the chamber. Arthur looked a little confused. His mother redecorated her chamber last year. He notice Gwen didn't look in his direction. His mother beamed at him.

"Hello, darling," Igraine called," Can I help you?"

Arthur waved his hands at the decorations. "What is this?'

Igraine smiled. She walked over and pressed a kiss on Arthur's hard cheek. "It's Gwen's birthday tomorrow. 21 years. Just a small party."

Gwen stood with her back to Arthur and Igraine. Her fingers traced a stained glass pane. He won't stay long. Stay calm. Ignore him. Summer is three months away. It was hard to ignore Arthur. Gwen's eyes viewed his positive changes in Camelot. He made everyone hopeful for the future.

"So, mother, did you forget my invitation?"

Igraine laughed. She waved at Arthur. Arthur stood in confusion. "Arthur! You're not allowed to Gwen's birthday parties. Have you forgotten? You were forbidden almost 16 or 17 years ago. Gwen, what is it 16 or 17 years?"

"16 years, milady," Gwen whispered.

"What in my own castle?"

I'm forbidden from party in my own castle. I really don't care. To have one's mother laugh about it.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

Igraine thought for a moment. Her beautiful face wrinkled in puzzlement. "I can't remember. Gwen, dear one, come here." Gwen's body tensed.

Igraine realized that something had happened between Arthur and Gwen. They actively avoid each other. It was for the best. Gwen moved towards her milady. She stood very close to Igraine. Gwen gave Arthur a slight smile. Arthur tilted his head in acknowledgement. He noticed dark circles under Gwen's eyes.

"Gwen, why was Arthur banned from your birthday celebrations?"

Gwen wrinkled her nose. "Arthur, Lancelot, and Morgana are banned from my birthday celebrations for life. Morgana placed goats in your chamber. Lancelot threw cake at Merlin." Gwen's eyes met Arthur's shocked blue eyes. "You ruined my doll, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur stepped back from the venom in Gwen's face and words. "I was a child. We made a mistake."

Gwen's shook her little fist in Arthur's face. " Wished for dolly for months. I was so good. It was the best moment of my life. She had brown yarn hair. Painted on blue eyes. A green dress. I was good for months! I didn't run in the castle! I ate my supper!"

Arthur shrugged. "So, you didn't get your dolly," Arthur replied carelessly.

"No, Gwen yelled," You chopped her head off. You sentenced her to death for being silly. You took your stupid sword and chopped off her head. In the middle of my celebration. I was cakeless. Without a present. A room full of goats! You laughed with Morgana and Lancelot. Only, Leon is allowed to attend my birthday celebrations."

Gwen's body shook in anger. Igraine chuckled. Arthur stared in wonderment at Gwen. The corners of his mouth formed a reluctant smile.

"You can hold a grudge."

"I didn't speak to you for ten years. Not until you attacked Merlin."

"He turned my skin a different color."

"So, sometimes, I could go another ten years."

"If, that makes you happy."

"Leon is the only one of you that I can deal with."

"You're never difficult with Leon, just me. I respond to kindness."

Gwen walked around Arthur to reach the door. "Milady, I'm off to the kitchen. It's almost your lunch time."

"Gwen", Arthur called," can you bring me a bite to eat?"

"Can I spit in it?"

"Didn't expect it without a little drool."

Gwen opened the door. "Arthur, the changes in Camelot are nice. Common people respect you." Arthur was surprised at Gwen's praise. He rubbed the back of his golden head in embarrassment. "So, I get a spit free lunch?" Gwen slammed the door.

Arthur laughed. He imagined Gwen's short legs carrying her to the kitchen in a fury. His mother stood in horror. Her mouth gaped.

"Arthur Pendragon, what was that?"

Arthur's hand enclosed his mother's. He drew her towards a velvet chaise. "Mother, it's nothing. We always argue. I can't be around Gwen. She makes my blood boil. My heart races. Other things happen. I enjoyed her fiery eyes."

Igraine brushed Arthur's hair from his blue eyes. She ignored his comments about Gwen."I'm so very proud of you, Arthur. Camelot is a better place. I'm glad that you aren't a hard man. Arthur, have you relinquish your pursuit of Emrys?"Arthur shook his head. "No, mother, Morgana suggested that Emrys might be covered in shielding spell. I've sent for a powerful sorceress named Nimueh. She's legendary. Hopefully, she will locate him. Also, I've met with my subjects. I changed the tax laws. Relationship laws. Physician laws. I'm a busy man."

"So, you aren't pursuing Gwen any longer."

"No. Arthur Pendragon doesn't chase women."

"Good to know that your ego is intact."

Arthur grimaced. "Mother, I can't have everything. I rather have Emrys than Gwen."

"Really, then, why did your eyes linger over her?"

"Mother." Arthur kissed his mother hand. He rose to leave her chamber.

"Arthur, you aren't staying for lunch?"

"No, I don't care to eat Gwen's spit. Knowing her, Gwen let my horses lick my lunch."

"Arthur, before, you leave. I need a favor."

Arthur handed rested on the doorknob. "Yes, mother."

"I'm going to visit your aunt for a fortnight. I want to be back before you leave to meet Alined. I need a carriage and a few soldiers."

"Of course."

Gwen laughed as she ate cake with Leon, Merlin, and Queen Igraine. Bernadette refused her invitation to the party. She claimed she was heartbroken over Merlin. A few candles illuminated the room. Leon blushed as he handed Gwen a small package. Her small hands quickly unwrapped bunches of rainbow hair ribbons. Gwen kissed Leon's cheeks.

"I thought you could wear them in your hair. Lancelot and Morgana bought some of them."

Gwen arched an eyebrow at Leon. Don't speak their names. They don't exist on my birthday."

"Well, I wish they didn't exist any day, "Merlin muttered. Morgana will probably wrap one around Gwen's neck.

"Merlin," Igraine chided. Merlin shot her a huge smile.

Merlin placed a package in front of Gwen. "I hope you like it." Gwen removed a beautiful white shawl with embroidery purple flowers and green leaves.

"Merlin," she squealed. "It's lovely. Who made it?"

"Bernadette."

Gwen noticed Leon blushing. That's different. Gwen rolled her eyes. Merlin would be the death of her. Gwen spied one last package . Queen Igraine gave her a new pale green dress with white stitched flowers and hair ornaments last night. Gwen's hands smoothed her new dress. "Is that one last gift? I feel so lucky."

Leon looked sheepish. "Well, Arthur made me bring it. He said to make amends. A birthday truce."

Merlin and Gwen eyed the brown package cautiously. It wasn't moving or dripping.

"Too small for a goat, Gwen," Merlin observed. "Doesn't have a foul smell." Igraine frowned in apprehension. Leon pushed the package towards Gwen.

Her fingers pushed at it. "Well, he wouldn't harm his mother." Gwen unwrapped one edge. They saw a piece of red fabric. Gwen unfolded a larger piece of paper. Igraine gasped in shock. Merlin frowned. Leon smiled. Gwen's heart ached.

"It's a doll," Leon cried. Gwen's eyes peered at her gift." It looks like the one, Arthur executed when you were five." Igraine slapped Leon's head.

Gwen's present had brown yarn hair with painted blue eyes. She wore a red dress. A green crystal on a fine sliver chain hung from her neck. Gwen's finger traced her doll's face.

"Oh, that's why Arthur asked what I bought you, Gwen. The necklace matches your dress."

"How sweet, "Merlin replied. Oh, no. He's back.

Gwen smiled sweetly. Leon grabbed the dainty necklace and dropped it around Gwen's neck. "It looks perfect. So, beautiful tonight."

"So, Gwen, what will your named your doll?," Igraine asked.

Gwen thought for a moment. "Artemis."

"Great name, Gwen, just remember that ,Artemis, is the goddess of the hunt and virginity."

Igraine paled as her head shook.

"Actually, I named her for Arthur. The same first three letters." Merlin grimaced.

"Oh. Jolly times," Merlin mumbled.

Merlin and Gwen slowly walked through the palace as they headed towards their small house. Merlin stuffed Gwen's ribbons in his pocket. The green crystal shimmered in the moonlight. Gwen clutched Artemis in her arms.

"So, you're 21. Seems like we were just nine, Gwen."

"Merlin, it was awful after nine. Terrible things happened around us."

"Well, summer is almost here."

"Yes, our grand adventure."

Merlin and Gwen reached the stairs that led to Arthur's chamber. Merlin exhaled a deep breath. His fingers brushed a curl away from Gwen's forehead.

"Look, Gwen, let's just go say "Thank you". Then, I can go home and practice magic. You can play with your doll."

"Are you sure?"

"We can't fight fate. I saw your face when you unwrapped Artemis. You wanted to see Arthur. We'll be quick." Merlin pulled Gwen up the stairs.

A guard gave them a strange look. They paused outside Arthur's door. Gwen struggled to find the right words. "How about thank you. Good night, sire."

"Merlin."

Merlin rapped Arthur's door. He wasn't hanging outside any longer. Gwen slapped his arm.

"Come in."

Gwen rested her brown hand on the doorknob. Her hand trembled. Merlin pushed the door open. Gwen lowered her eyes as Merlin ushered them into Arthur's chamber. Arthur smiled when he spotted his doll cradled in Gwen's arm. His necklace hung around her neck. Lancelot sipped his wine. He smirked at Merlin's annoyance.

"Sire, good evening. Lancelot, how are you?" Merlin began. "We came to say thank you." Did she lose the ability to speak. I hope she can't talk in the morning. She shrieks every morning," Merlin, wake up! The sound could wake the dead. Merlin push Gwen closer to Arthur and Lancelot. Just say it, so, we can leave.

Arthur rest his face on a broad hand. Gwen looks stunning. The green dress made her look so tiny and delicate. Arthur gave Gwen an encouraging smile. So, now she's shy.

Lancelot tapped his fingers on the table. His eyes darted from Arthur to Gwen. This is so wrong. It's like a moth to a flame. Gwen has the look of a woman in love. Lancelot closed his eyes briefly.

"Lancelot, thank you for the ribbons. Could you please give my thanks to Lady Morgana? I'll wear one tomorrow."

Arthur cast Lancelot a dark look. He bought her ribbons. Gwen's going to wear his ribbons in her beautiful hair. What is going on?

"It was very nice for you, Lady Morgana and Leon to remember me."

"You're welcome, Gwen. I'm deeply sorry about your fifth birthday."

Merlin scrunched his face at Lancelot. Lancelet laughed at Merlin. "Actually, Merlin, I'm deeply sorry. I was a foolish youth."

"Sure," Merlin muttered.

"Arthur, thank you so much for the doll. She's perfect. I love her. The necklace is beautiful, "Gwen gushed.

Merlin felt sick to his stomach. Lancelot sat in amazement. Arthur's heart beat rapidly. His skin felt hot.

"Well, Gwen, can I come to your party next year?"

"No," Merlin yelled. "One gift doesn't mean your trustworthy. By the way, Gwen named your doll, Artemis. Remember, the goddess of the hunt and virginity. Gwen. Let's go before I sleep in a dungeon." Merlin dragged Gwen from Arthur's chamber. She threw Arthur one last look as the door slammed shut.

"Gwen, you're going to bed. No more, swoony eyes at Arthur.", Merlin ranted as they walked home.

Lancelot drained his goblet of wine as the door slammed shut. He realized that he couldn't stop it. Just let it happened. Arthur will lose interest. Arthur tilted his head as he thought about his visitors.

"What was that about?"

"I follow you into battle. Now, I'm worried about your head, man. Gwen sought you out. Merlin didn't trust her in a room with you. He didn't know that I stopped in for a goblet of wine."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "I moved past Gwen."

" Moved on? You bought her a doll. Your matched a necklace to her dress. What's wrong with you? Oh, Arthur, she's your for the taking. Her eyes sent you a message."

Arthur poured another goblet of wine."I thought you were against my amorous pursuit of Gwen."

"I am. I can't stop it. Neither can you. Neither can Merlin. Neither can Gwen."

Arthur laughed. "Honestly, I wanted to make amends for her ruined birthday 16 years ago. We behaved horribly."

"It was funny."

"Hilarious."

"Next year, buy Gwen a goblet or a pot for her birthday. Ribbons are a little too intimate."

Lancelot turned an annoyed gaze on Arthur. " I thought you were past it. Leon picked them. I wanted to get her a pair of gloves."

"Gloves are wonderful."

"So, you really don't hold affection for Gwen."

Arthur shook his head quickly. Too quickly for Lancelot's liking.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing fluffy about this chapter. I can't wait for summer. The chapters will slowed when the rain stops in Florida. Three days and counting. So, I write chapters.

Green grass pushed through the hard ground of Camelot. Blue Jays and Robins returned to the woods. Fawn sightings occurred in town. Green buds appeared on flower bushes. Camelot was bathed daily in russet sunset, later in the day.

Merlin stared at the beautiful day from Aredian's window. Aredian mumbled and complained in the background. His cabinets flung open in search of medicinal herbs.

"Merlin!"

"Yes, Aredian."

"Have you collected herbs for ointments and draughts?"

Merlin gave his head a shake. "The weather just broke."

Well, we need to replenish our supplies."

"How, we have to treat people during the day."

"Merlin, we're going to spend the night in the woods collecting herbs."

"Together. Alone. You and me."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

Merlin shuddered as Aredian frowned at him. Aredian wiped his damp hands on a cloth. "I've seen your kind before."

"They say I'm one of a kind, Aredian."

Aredian snorted in disdain. "Nothing , special at about you, Merlin," Aredian spat.

Merlin grinned. "I'm glad that you didn't notice, Aredian."

Queen Igraine stood near her ornate carriage. The sun glistened off the cherry wood. Trimmed with golden dragons. Beige velvet covered the interior. Her carriage was surrounded by four knights of Camelot. Leon stood ready to lead Igraine's pilgrimage. Leon exchanged a few words with Arthur. He brushed Leon's horse.

Igraine gave Morgana a tight hug. "I'll back for one last tea, my darling girl. I love you."

"I'll miss you, milady." Morgan smiled at Queen Igraine

Queen Igraine hugged Gwen tightly. Gwen's curls tickled her nose. "Enjoy your time in my room. Take long hot baths. Relax, for a while. I love you," Igraine whispered in Gwen's hair.

"Enjoy your pilgrimage, milady. I'll miss you." Igraine gave Gwen a hard squeeze.

Arthur walked over to the carriage. Igraine kissed Arthur's cheek. "Don't spend all of your time planning for war. I'll be back before you leave. I love you, Arthur."

"Travel safely, mother. I love you, too", Arthur mumbled softly. Igraine gave his face one last pat. Arthur helped his mother climb into her carriage. A maid soothed her dress. Arthur signal the driver to move.

Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana waved to Igraine until her carriage left their view. Gwen curtseyed towards Arthur and Morgana. She walked quickly towards her house. Arthur tracked her movements..

"Arthur, I thought you were past Gwen."

"In the past, Morgana."

Arthur wrapped Morgana's pale around his firm forearm. "We have other things to dwell on, sister. I thinking about breaking us into four different groups. Alined won't excepted four different attacks."

Morgana smiled at Arthur. He actually sought her counsel about battle. He respected her opinions. Arthur has changed. Every one changed over the last few months. Lancelot practiced with her daily. He actually spent hours talking with her. Sometimes, Lancelot would walk with Morgana in the gardens. Lancelot spent less time at Maggie's inn. Sometimes, Morgana was actually happy to see Lancelot. He was still annoying. Arthur gave her another smile as he lead her into the castle.

Merlin groaned as he pushed the heavy tub to the center of Queen Igraine's' chamber. His chest hurt and shook. Gwen wasn't much help. Her small arms couldn't push anything. Merlin booted Gwen out of the way. His eyes flashed amber as he recited a few words. Queen Igraine's' tub lifted off the ground and moved in front of the fireplace. Gwen's eyes bulged.

"Merlin," Gwen yelled. She slapped his back hard. "No, magic, at the castle."

"No, exhausted Merlin. I have to spend the whole night in the woods with Aredian. While, you get to sleep in Queen Igraine's soft bed. Have a hot bath. I'm sleeping on the hard ground," Merlin whined.

Gwen laughed. " A special supper tomorrow night. No, magic with Aredian, Merlin."

"I got it. Destiny calls us. I must go."

Merlin gave Gwen a tight hug. Merlin scampered from Igraine's chamber. Gwen shook her head.

Gwen snuggled in Queen Igraine's bed. Her mattress was so soft. The linens caressed her skin. Gwen loved her yearly treat. One night in Igraine's bed. A real bath in the morning.

I hope Merlin doesn't do anything regretful. Aredian dislikes Merlin . He could make our lives miserable. Three months, Merlin and Gwen planned to leave in late June. Merlin's birthday was in the middle of October. They would be far away. Merlin's shielding spell would expire on his 21st birthday. They planned to be far away from Camelot. Gwen heard glass breaking in the King Uther's adjacent chamber. Gwen frowned. Who could be in Uther's chamber? Arthur refused to occupy his father chamber until he married.

Gwen's bare feet s walked towards the door next to Uther's chamber. She pressed her head on the door. She couldn't hear a thing. She turned a brass doorknob. I'll check. Just to be sure. Gwen poked her head into the dark chamber. A strong hand grabbed Gwen by her shoulders. Gwen gasped in fear as she was thrown against a hard wall. A large fist held the front of her gown. Her eyes shut in fear. Gwen's feet dangled from the ground.

"Gwen."

Gwen's eyes popped open to Arthur's hard face. "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

"This is my castle. Why are you here?"

"Your mother said I could spend the night in her chamber. Sleep in a soft bed. A hot bath. I do it every year," Gwen whispered.

"Mother, didn't tell me."

Gwen shrugged. "Arthur, can you let me down?" Arthur gently lowered Gwen. Burning candles illuminated the chamber. A fire burned in the fireplace. Moonlight shone on Arthur's face. Arthur backed away from Gwen. His mouth set in a tight line.

"Gwen, go back to my mother's bed," Arthur encouraged. "Get your rest."

Gwen noticed Arthur's tat body. His hands tightly clenched. "Arthur, why aren't you in bed? The guards are gone until your mother returns. You're without protection." Arthur smiled in the glowing darkness.

"I can take care of myself. Thanks for the concern."

"Anytime. Why are you here?"

"I leave in a few weeks to meet Alined's knights. I wanted to be close to my father. I thought , maybe, I could feel his approval."

Gwen walked over to Arthur. She placed a palm on his muscular arm. "Arthur, King Uther adored you. His eyes shone with pride, whenever he spoke of you. Don't worry about his approval. You had it."

Arthur looked at Gwen's hand resting on his arm. Arthur noticed Gwen's tousled hair hiding her face. His eyes traced her smooth brown collarbone. Arthur exhaled.

"Gwen, go back to bed and locked the door."

Gwen licked her lips. She shut her eyes. "I want to stay," Gwen whispered.

"Gwen, I'm cannot be noble, any longer."

Gwen's eyes glistened with tears. "You told me to come to you. So, here I am."

Arthur pulled Gwen into his arms. He smiled in triumphant against Gwen's neck.

Merlin crawled around like a bug looking for herbs. Aredian sat in front of a fire with a mulled goblet of wine. Aredian didn't look for herbs. That's Merlin's job. Merlin winced as worms squirmed over his hands. Bats floated around . Hawks screeched in the night as they swooped down to catch their prey. An old owl hooted in the background.

"Goodness, this is awful."

Merlin heard twigs crackling around him. Finally, Aredian was going to help. Merlin turned his head. He was alone in the darkness. Fireflies swirled. Their glowing bodies illuminated the woods.

"Hello, Emrys," a soft voice called. "We're here to help.

Several translucent fairies with gossamer wings appeared. They flew towards Merlin. A delicate pink fairy perched on Merlin's shoulder. "The cranky old man is asleep. Let us help you."

"My sisters and I will collected the herbs. "

"Okay."

The fairies buzzed around Merlin like a set of bees. Rapidly, they filled small burlap bags with Aredian's herbs. Merlin's eyes felt heavy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes.

"Almost, Emrys."

The fairies placed various small burlap bags in Merlin's sack.

"When the king leaves, come to the forest ,Emrys. To understand nature, you must learn fairy magic. Bring Gwen. She needs to learn to hide herself.

His new allies floated into a line and flew towards the moon.

Merlin head back to camp. He noticed Aredian snoring loudly as he clutched his pillow.

"I don't know if I can't deal with anything else."

Red rays from a brilliant sunrise woke Gwen. The fine sheets felt cold and damp against her flesh. Memories of last night flashed in her mind. She remember gripping Arthur's broad shoulders. Moaning his name. Running her hands along his hard thighs. Gwen closed her eyes. She could still feel Arthur's hot mouth on her nipples. Soft kisses pressed along her trembling thighs. His fingers tangled in her hair. His mouth kissing her neck. She remembered falling asleep on Arthur's chest. His arms wrapped around her damp body.

Arthur stood in front of the window. Arthur resembled an ancient god . His hard body bathed in the sun's morning glow. Arthur's night pants hung on his trim waist. Gwen noticed her white nightgown hanging from a bedpost. Nervously, Gwen slid into her gown. Quietly, she slipped from the bed.

"Regrets, Gwen?"

"No, Arthur, I just wanted to prepare for the day, sire."

"Gwen, did I hurt you?"

"No, milord."

"Gwen, we're lovers. Stop calling me, sire and milord.

"Yes."

Arthur turned from the window. "Camelot is so peaceful in the morning. Quiet and strong."

"As soon as the sun is up; everything changes."

"So, you can move into the palace."

"Why, Arthur?". Gwen was confused. Why would I move into the palace? Where would I stay?

"You're my lover. You should live in the palace. Close to me."

Gwen shook her head. "No, I have a home."

"That' s unacceptable, now. You can't be the king's lover and live with Merlin."

"No."

Arthur's jaw clenched. Anger flared in his blue eyes. His back muscles twitched. Gwen bit her lip.

"What did you say?"

"I'm not moving into the palace. You can't make me." Gwen swallowed nervously.

"Yes, I can. I'm the king," Arthur replied curtly.

Gwen felt lost standing in her nightgown. Arthur's large arms folded against his bare chest. A harsh reality of her actions rose with the sun. " I will not be your mistress, Arthur Pendragon."

"Why?"

"It's not right."

"So, Gwen has a different moral code for herself. Was it right to share a house with Merlin? Was it right to share my bed last night? You can't change the rules, Gwen. Or make them up as you go along."

Tears streamed from Gwen's eyes. She shook her head in defeat. "I can't be your mistress. My mother was a mistress for a noble. It hurt everyone. I'm not ashamed of sharing your bed. I won't deny it or reveal it to anyone. I will not be your mistress. I didn't think about the potential consequences of my actions last night."

Arthur turned back to the window. Last night was wonderful. It felt right in his mind. He wasn't in the mood to deal with wishy washy Gwen. "Have a good morning , Gwen," Arthur responded coldly.

Gwen 's heart broke as she ran into Igraine's' chamber. Arthur heard the lock click. Arthur pounded his fist on the stone wall. His teeth clenched. Arthur strode towards the bed. He yanked the sheets from the bed. Arthur tossed them into the fireplace. Flames engulfed the sheets.

Merlin gave Aredian a brilliant smile. Aredian eyes flicked over the collection of herbs. He smiled dourly. He threw Merlin's burlap bag over his back. Aredian started towards the castle. Merlin was left to clean the camp area. Merlin hummed happily. Finally, a free moment from Aredian. Merlin trudged home . He noticed Gwen's shawl lying on a worn table. Merlin frowned. Why is Gwen home? He dropped his bag. Gwen was cocooned in her small bed. He brushed her curly hair. Merlin's heart clenched when he spotted a purple mark on Gwen's neck. He wiped drying tears from her eyelids. Merlin sank to the floor.

This is my fault. She wasn't strong enough. No, I couldn't have stopped it. Gaius claimed it was destiny. Merlin yawned as he stretched on the floor next to Gwen's bed. Merlin reached for Gwen's hand. He clasped and pulled it towards his tired body. Merlin fell asleep holding Gwen's hand, just like when they were children.

Gwen sat at the table. A cup of water in her hand. A scarf wrapped around her small neck. Her hands trembled slightly. Gwen rubbed her sad brown eyes. Merlin threw opened the door.

'Gwen, I have lunch for us. Took it from the palace. Chicken soup," Merlin exclaimed happily. Merlin placed a large bowl in front of Gwen. He rummaged around the kitchen for a couple of bowls and spoons. He slid in a chair across from Gwen. He ladled soup into a bowl and pushed it in front of Gwen.

"Eat it."

Gwen spooned soup into her mouth. Merlin passed her a piece of bread.

"I met fairies last night, Gwen. They collected my herbs. They said to come back and to bring you. Forgot to ask their names."

Gwen smiled. Her eyes closed. A single tear left her eye.

"Merlin, I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything."

"I went to Arthur's bed last night."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Not really. This morning was difficult"

"What happened this morning, Gwen?"

"Arthur was like, "You're my mistress. Move into the palace. I said no. I ran away. I don't want to be a mistress like my mother." Tears fell into Gwen's soup.

"Gwen, you're not your mother."

"I know."

Merlin grabbed her hand. "We will leave soon. Don't worry."

"In the summer."

"Gwen, do you love Arthur?"

"Yes, I shouldn't. I wish that I didn't."

Merlin grimaced. Arthur would leave in a few weeks. Gwen had to stay away from Arthur. Their journey didn't include any plans for Arthur's spawn. Hopefully, Gwen would be okay. A new life would make her forget Arthur.

"It's okay to love someone, just remember, Arthur's flawed. We are all flawed."

Gwen gave a little shake.

'It's a glorious day. Let's take a walk. The forest is lovely. Flowers are blooming. Green leaves are out. It will do us good to leave Camelot for awhile.

"Arthur, get dressed," Lancelot ordered. "It's midday."

Arthur sat in his black sleep pants. His blue eyes cloudy with regret. He didn't feel the chill on his bare chest.

"What's wrong with you, Arthur?"

"Nothing."

Arthur clambered out his chair. He walked towards his wardrobe to remove a tunic and pair of pants. Lancelot spotted a few red scratches on Arthur's back. A deep ache burrowed in Lancelot' stomach.

"Arthur, tell me that you didn't touch Gwen."

Arthur walked behind his changing board. He slipped on his clothes. Arthur grabbed a pair of boots.

"Lancelot, why do you care?"

"I'm just trying to help you. You seem distressed."

"Everything is fine."

"So, you held her this morning. Pushed away her fears. Helped her through the reality of the morning after."

"Not, really. I asked her to move into the castle."

"She's a nice girl. Nice girls aren't a King's lover. Kings have mistress. Cunning, calculating women in search of power. Did she understand your request?"

"She understands, now."

Lancelot rolled his head. "She had a breakdown, didn't she? Gwen's mother was my father's mistress. It was distressing time for Gwen. My father was obsessed with Gwen's mother. His death freed her mother. She was such an unhappy little girl. That's why she's so close to your mother, Merlin, and Leon. She ran to them."

"I never knew until this morning. She cried about her mother. She said she couldn't be my mistress."

"Arthur, we were horrid to Gwen and Merlin. They hid from us."

Arthur frowned. He waved his hands in defeat. "I didn't mean to hurt her. Last night was perfect. It was worth the five year wait."

"Well, it was really a game to you." Lancelot felt embarrassed. He read the situation wrong. He thought Arthur had genuine feelings for Gwen. Part of him, wanted to smack Arthur. A pit of sorrow filled Lancelot's stomach.

Arthur scowled. " It's over. Time to move on. No more games with Gwen."

"It's over?"

Arthur pulled his blue jacket from his wardrobe. "Yes."

Lancelot exhaled. " Just focus on Alined."

The smell of sweet grass filled the air. Robins chirped in the back room. The spring sun shone on Merlin and Gwen as they walked through the woods. A sudden wind whipped their hair around their faces. Gwen's dress lifted slightly. The woods grew cold as a dark cloud moved across the sky.

'Rain," Merlin yelled. "Run for cover." Merlin and Gwen ran for the trees. Rain drops never fell. A large grey dragon swopped out of the sky. Merlin clamped his hand on Gwen's mouth. H e shook like a bell. Merlin's heart raced. The dragon wiggled down into a grassy spot.

"Merlin, the dragon called, "come here."

Merlin froze.

"Don't be frightened, Merlin. Come here. Bring Gwen with you."

"Trust me, Emrys" Merlin and Gwen looked at each other.

"Gwen, there's a dragon sitting on the grass. A talking dragon."

"I know, Merlin."

"What should we do?"

"Go out. "

"Why?"

"Can it get worse?"

"Merlin, listen to her. I'm here to help.

Merlin clutched Gwen's hand. They peered around a few skinny trees.

'Come here, children."

Merlin and Gwen walked towards the dragon. It appeared to be smiling.

"I'm Kilgharrah, the great dragon. Emrys, you are my master."

Gwen felt Merlin's grip on her hand lessen. A loud thump hummed in the woods.

"Does he faint often?", Kilgharrah asked.

"A lot lately."

Lancelot banged on Morgana's door. "Morgana, Morgana, Morgana," Lancelot yelled. Fruit fell out of bowls. Morgana shook her dark hair. Morgana swore she heard Lancelot calling her name. She pressed deep into her bed. A steady banging shook Morgana awake.

"Morgana, please, I need you," Lancelot wailed. His hand thumping against the door.

Really, Lancelot, I'm trying to sleep. Morgan shoved her arms into her robe. She wiped sleep from her tired green eyes. She flung open her chamber door. Lancelot stumbled into her room. He reeked of wine and ale. His tongue licked his lips.

"Were you sleep?"

Morgana stood in amazement. Lancelot attempted to steady his swaying body. He clenched his dark hair.

"Yes, Lancelot, I was asleep. People sleep at night," Morgana spat.

"I'm sorry. I'm just needed to talk to someone. Can't look at Arthur. Leon wouldn't understand. I need to speak with you."

Tears flew from Lancelot's dark eyes. Morgana was shocked into silence. Lancelot seemed lost. Morgana closed her chamber door. She pushed Lancelot towards a chaise. Lancelot cowered. His body shook with tears. His wails agonized Morgana. Her elegant hands stroked Lancelot's dark hair.

"What's wrong, Lancelot?" Morgana implored softly.

"He touched her, Morgana. I thought he loved her. He doesn't care."

Morgana stiffened. It was late. She was tired. He didn't want to hear about Gwen. She really didn't want to hear Lancelot's declaration of love for Gwen.

"Lancelot, we knew it would happen. Why are you surprised? It was a matter of time."

"I encouraged him. I thought he would lose interest. I said ignore her. She'll come running. Honestly, I thought Gwen would move on. Or she would catch someone else's eye."

Morgana slapped Lancelot's head in frustration. "So, do you love, Gwen?"

"Yes, since the first time I laid eyes on her."

Morgana stood up enraged. Jealous fired in her green eyes. "Get out, Lancelot! I'm sorry, that Arthur took her virginity. Not my problem. You should have got there first."

Lancelot clutched Morgana's waist. He pulled her down to his chest. His heavy breathing filled her ear. Morgana struggled. Her hands slapped at Lancelot's body.

"No, she's my sister. Gwen is my sister. "

Morgan stopped struggling. Her eyes fluttered in shock. Lancelot was Gwen's brother. Morgan gathered Lancelot into her arms. Lancelot came to me for comfort. Another piece of ice dropped from Morgana's heart. She rocked him like a baby. Her fingers stroked his damp dark hair.

"Honesty, I thought he would lose interest. Gwen doesn't know. She thinks Tom is her father." Lancelot sobbed. His tears drenched Morgana's nightgown.

My father spotted Gwen's mother. He used Uther's law to force her into his bed. Gwen was born right after my fifth birthday. My father was so gleeful. He was connected to Gwen's mother. A lifelong bond."

"Why doesn't Gwen know?"

"Her mother married Tom. Tom claimed Gwen as his child. My father was enraged. He became obsessed with her mother and Gwen. It twisted his insides , to hear Gwen call Tom father. Igraine shielded Gwen. Her mother didn't have anyone."

Morgana , now, understood Igraine's attachment to Gwen."Tell me the rest."

"I remember her baby fingers clutching my hand. She would smile at me. Do you know that my father tried to give Gwen to my mother? Igraine intervened."

Lancelot murmured. Ramblings of a drunken man. "Arthur has the same gleam in his eye, like my father. I fear for Gwen, Morgana. What if I die in battle? Who will protect her?

Morgana rubbed Lancelot's quivering back. "I will protect Gwen. Don't worry. Leon will watch over her. She has Merlin. You're Lancelot. You never lose."

Lancelot coughed. "Thank you, Morgana. So, mad at Arthur. Furious. Enraged."

"I'll keep your secret, Lancelot."

'Thank you, again, Morgana"

Morgana removed Lancelot's boots. She draped a blanket over his sleeping body. She pressed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

Oh, Lancelot, I too carried anger for Arthur. I hope you can come to terms for your emotions. Don't make foolish choices, like I did. I betrayed my family in a fit of anger. I betrayed Igraine, Arthur, Leon and you. Morgana cried herself to sleep.

Author's note: Lancelot loves Gwen. However, in my AU, Gwen is his sister. Had to keep something from the legend. Gwen came between Arthur and Lancelot. Morgana betrays Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7

Same Motto: I don't own Merlin. If I did, Gwen would have slapped Arthur during Lancelot and Guinevere. Arthur dumped at the end of the Once and Future Queen. My father wouldn't understand. That line belongs to BBC.

Days drifted by in Camelot. Arthur and his knights prepared to meet Alined. Arthur, Lancelot, Morgana, and Leon spent hours training and running drills. Camelot's knights woke at first light. Their days ended, when the moon shone. Merlin and Gwen spent hours in the woods with Kilgharrah and sparkling fairies. Merlin slowly learned to speak Dragon. Kilgharrah's language challenged Merlin. Gwen spent hours practicing words with him. Kilgharrah shook his large head in disgust. Afterwards, Merlin would practice with Tatiana and Oberon. Merlin learned to clamor. He refused to steal human babies to swap for changelings. He yelled that it was awful practice. Oberon sulked in a corner for days. Puck taught Merlin trickery. Gwen folded her arms like a cross mother. She shook her fingers until Merlin and Puck returned all of Camelot's horses.

Gwen noticed Merlin changing. He was commanding. His back didn't slouch. Dark hair dusted his chin. A loyal noble man. However, Merlin devoured too much pixie dust. He spent hours whining in pain. Gwen tried to forget Arthur. She hid from him.

Merlin sensed her sadness. Merlin introduced her to his fairies. They made Gwen laughed. Tatiana taught Gwen to recognize various footprints. Gwen learned to pick safe berries and flowers.

Gwen laid against an old tree stump. Merlin and Puck chased each other around a gold fire. A cool night air softly blew on Gwen's face. She ignored a deep ache in her heart. Chloe sprayed sparkling fairies dust on Gwen's cheeks.

"Smile, Gwen, it's beautiful night."

Gwen grinned. Yellow fabric twisted around Chloe's feet. She sat on Gwen's shoulder. "Humans are silly, Gwen. You die from broken hearts. Edric, that one over there." Chloe pointed to a male fairy with white hair and leaf green eyes. "He's my first love. He broke my heart for a butterfly. Fool, didn't realize that she was an insect. I cried. Then, I got my revenge. I stole honey from a beehive. I waited for him. I drenched him in honey. Then, I told Queen Bee that Edric stole their honey. Bees chased him for weeks. Revenge makes you feel better."

Gwen smiled warily at Chloe. Chloe was so mischievous. Mistakenly, Gwen thought Chloe was soft, sweet.

"Thanks, revenge isn't an option, yet."

"I would do it for you, except Mother says Arthur will be a great king for Albion."

"Yes, I keep hearing the same thing. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur, "Gwen muttered.

Chloe nodded as she winked at Gwen. "I have to go. "Tatiana flew toward them. "My mother wants me to spend my time wisely." Chloe darted away to avoid her mother.

Gwen's small chest rattled with laughter. Tatiana's lavender eyes scanned the woods. She held a bracelet in her dainty hand. She shoved silver hair away from her tiny face.

"Gwen, have you seen Chloe?"

"She just flew away. Something about growing."

Tatiana twisted her lips. "One day, Gwen, you will be a mother. I won't steal your children. Most definitely not, Merlin's." Gwen giggled. "Children tested your patience. Gwen, forgive, your mother. She had a difficult life."

"Tatiana, I adored my mother. She was kind and loving. I don't want her life. I can't be Arthur's mistress."

"Well, I've been married for over a thousand years. Can't keep track of my children. Last count, 500, or was it, 600. No matter, men are difficult. Fae, human, dragon, animals. Males are challenging. Learn to fight your battles. Then, go for his jugular, when you want to win."

"Yes, mother."

"See, I can tell your aren't the child of my body. They never say, 'yes, mother.' More like, I trapped in a jar. I know that I'm not supposed to play with human children. Tatiana shuddered. "Hold out your arm.

Tatiana placed a silver bracelet with pink, grey and silvery white stones on her wrist. "Gwen, the pink stones are Rose quartz. They will bring you love. The white stones are moonstone. Moonlight will come from them. Brings you passionate love, too. The grey stone is smoky quartz. Provides protection from harm. Your silver links are special. Rub them gently, in a time of danger, you will disappear. Anyone, which you touch, will disappear with you. Danger lies ahead."

Tatiana glided towards Gwen's ear. She whispered soft magical words. "A time will come, when you need to bind Merlin's magic. Recite, my whispered word. His magic will cease for a day."

"Thank you so much, Tatiana. Merlin has learned so much. As have I."

"I gave Merlin an amulet created with similar same stones. Make sure that he doesn't lose it."

"I will try. Merlin is Merlin." Tatiana landed on Gwen's palm. Tatiana's eyes glistened with tears. This is our last night, my friend. Spring must come to other parts of the world. I will miss you. Don't fret." Tatiana pressed a kissed on Gwen's thumb. "My kiss will lead me to you. Just yell my name."

"Thank you, Tatiana."

"Gwen, you are rather tiny for a human. Are you sure that you aren't a fairy?" Gwen shook her head. "Part fairy." Gwen shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Gwen laughed. "I think so."

Merlin dashed through the trees. Walnuts shot out. Puck galloped in pursuit. Tatiana's mouth curled in rage. "See, not only an annoying, petulant husband for over a thousand years. A goofy friend. Being a queen is hard work, Gwen. Remember that. "

"Goodbye," Gwen called. Tatiana sang a soft harmony. Oberon flew to her side as they joined hands. A large group of fairies danced towards a glowing moon. The fairies resembled falling stars. Loneliness filled Gwen's mind. Nuts dropped from Merlin's dark hair.

"Don't lose the amulet, Merlin."

"I won't. Trust me."

Kilgharrah 's chuckling floated in the woods. "What's his problem?"

"I have no idea, Merlin."

Merlin and Gwen ran towards their large friend. His scales glowed. His leathery wings fluttered in delight. Kilgharrah appeared to be smiling.

"Are you happy?" Merlin asked.

"Why, yes, Tatiana's brats are gone. They play fairy games in my ears. Slide down my back. I can't eat them. She's a nut. I haven't slept in weeks. Almost, ate one last night. Thought she was a squirrel."

Gwen shot him a look of horror. "Kilgharrah, we don't eat our friends."

"I eat anything that gets in my mouth.

Kilgharrah nudged Gwen and Merlin with his nose. "Off to bed. I will see you in a couple of days. I need to hide until Arthur leaves to fight Alined. His knights will invade the woods on their journey. Stay in the house for three days until after he leaves. I will return. Meet me here. Bring some berries. I can't pick them. My paws are too large."

"As you command, "Merlin answered.

"Well, go home."

Merlin pushed Gwen towards their little house in town. He enjoyed seeing her smile again. Their new life would be good for Gwen. A life without memories.

"Gwen, did you ever dream that we would meet fairies? Befriend a talking dragon?"

"No, Merlin, always thought, we would die as servants."

"Adventure beckons us."

Arthur didn't notice Lancelot rarely engaged him in conversation, except to discuss the coming war. Leon saw a rift developing. He didn't know what cause it. Or how to fix it. Morgana clung to Lancelot's side. Often, she would clutch his arm when his brow curled with anger at Arthur. Lancelot would smile and caress her cheek. Leon noticed caring looks between Lancelot and Morgana. Gwen avoided the knights. Her brown eyes were often sad and bleak. Merlin gave Arthur hateful looks. He refused to bandage Arthur's arm. Things were drifting apart in Camelot. A cloud of discord settled among them. Confusion filled Leon's mind.

Lancelot sat on a rock in a meadow. A cool breeze soothed his mind. He felt her presence behind him. He wished Morgana would place her hands on his shoulders. Her husky voice would whispered words of love. Wait a minute. Words of love. I'm losing it.

"Morgana, show yourself."

Morgana looked like a sunflower as she stood in a beautiful yellow gown. Her dark hair twisted with yellow jewels. She smiled at Lancelot. Sadness haunted her eyes.

"Lancelot, I carry your secret about Gwen." Morgan squeezed her hands. "I, too, have a secret."

Lancelot's eyebrows perked. "Tell me, I cannot judge you, Morgana."

Morgana dropped to knees. Her pale hands gripped his arms. Her dark head bowed in defeat. "I was so angry at Arthur. Five years ago, I was enraged at Uther. He was so cruel." Morgana paused to breathe deeply. "I made an alliance with Alvarr, a knight of King Odin's. I told him our battle plans." Morgana stiffened as she anticipated Lancelot's blow.

"Morgana, you were nineteen. We make mistakes. I am not your judge. Forgive yourself."

Her tear drenched eyes bewitched Lancelot. "Angry will destroy you, Lancelot. Sometimes, I watch Gwen for you. Lately, she's smiling and happy. Merlin chased her through town. Her laughter filled the air. Perhaps, her heart is healed.

"Her pain bothers me."

"I know her pain, Lancelot. I know a special pain of loving a devious man. I loved Alvarr. I gave myself to him. He walked away. Nothing was left for me except a stone heart. Lucky for Gwen, she has Merlin."

Lancelot cupped Morgana's face. "One day, another love will capture your heart. His passion born out of love. Forgive yourself." Lancelot leaned his face towards Morgana's.

"Morgana! "Lancelot!" Leon yelled. "We need to pack."

Arthur wished to give his mother, a private goodbye. Her chamber was empty. Where is she? He stomped towards her desk to write a message. He felt a faint chill. His heart felt her presence. Gwen slept on a chaise. Her unruly hair twisted into braids and adorned with blue ribbons. Leon and Lancelot's ribbons. She smiled in her sleep. A pink blanket draped over her small form. Her eyes tightly shut. Quietly, Arthur walked towards Gwen. He stroked a thumb over her soft cheek.

"Oh, you must hate me, Gwen. I deserve your hate. My behavior was horrible. I couldn't face you. You still haunt my mind, soul, and heart. I've longed to speak with you. My pride kept me away."

Arthur leaned over. He pressed a gentle kiss on Gwen's lips. Impulsively, Arthur untied a blue ribbon. His nimble fingers tied Gwen's ribbon to his sword handle. "We will speak, when I return." Arthur left his mother's chamber.

"Arthur, Arthur." A hand touched his head. He swung around in fury.

"Don't kill your mother, Arthur. I called you. You ignored me." Igraine's held her hands up.

Arthur dropped his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry, mother. I wanted to see you."

Igraine cupped his handsome face. Igraine stared into her own sapphire eyes." Be safe, my darling boy. Return to Camelot. Return to me."

"I will return, mother. I love you."

"And I love you."

Igraine and Arthur embraced tightly. Igraine's tears hit Arthur's chainmail. "Let's go meet your knights. " She spotted a blue ribbon tired around Arthur's sword handle. Where did he get a ribbon from?

Merlin tapped his feet as he watched Arthur and His knights climb on their horses. Queen Igraine hugged Lady Morgan and pressed kisses on her cheeks. Townspeople lined the road to watch Arthur leave for battle. Women cried. Children ran behind the knights. Men cheered their king and Camelot's knights to victory. Merlin rolled his eyes in distaste. Merlin grinned. We won't be here when they get back.

Igraine shook Gwen gently. She jumped in shock. "Milady, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I have been so tired lately. "Spent almost every night in the forest talking to a dragon and playing with fairies. I won't mention our evenings to milady.

""You're fine, dear one. Are you rested?"

"Yes, milady." Gwen smiled at Igraine.

Igraine noticed Gwen's braid had unraveled. One side of her was tousled.

"Gwen, your braid loosens during your nap."

"Oh, my birthday ribbons." Gwen climbed off of the chaise. She ran her hands along the cushions. Igraine blinked when she notice Gwen's other braid twisted with a blue ribbon. Igraine's hand covered her heart. This was unexpected.

"I lost my ribbon, milady."

Igraine smiled. "It will turn up, darling. Don't worry." Arthur, please use it as inspiration. Bring Gwen's ribbon home.

Arthur and his knights camped ninety miles from Camelot. They spent three days walking to meet Alined. Arthur ate an apple as he watched Lancelot and Leon sparring. Morgana leaned against a tree. "Leon, hold your stance," Morgana called. Lancelot, sword up." Arthur could feel his knights' tension. They planned to rendezvous with King Olaf's army in two days.

Arthur noticed Leon's sword didn't clang correctly. Maybe, the blade is dull. "Leon and Lancelot, a moment." Leon dropped his sword. His huge chest heaving. Sweat poured down Lancelot's handsome face.

"Leon. When did you last sharpen your sword?"

Leon tried to remember. "I don't recall."

"John," Arthur called Leon's squire. John was a young boy of fourteen. He was eager to please his king. "John, go sharpen Leon's sword. Sharpen it regularly." Leon grimaced.

"Arthur, I can't continue our fight. Lancelot was almost beaten."

"Never," Lancelot yelled. "I never lose a fight."

"Unless, you're fighting me, Lancelot." Morgana batted her dark eyelashes.

"You fell on me."

Arthur laughed. It seemed like old times. "Leon, use my sword." Arthur grabbed his sword and walked towards Lancelot and Leon. Morgana's shrewd eyes spotted a blue ribbon blowing in the wind. "What is that?"

Leon took Arthur's sword. . Wildly, Leon's arm swung. Lancelot spied a blue ribbon. "Arthur, what's tied to your sword?" Arthur blushed.

"Nothing, Lancelot."

Leon lowered Arthur's sword. He examined Arthur's questionable blue ribbon. "Looks like a ribbon that we bought for Gwen's hair." Lancelot's jaw clenched. "It can't be, cause she had them in her hair. She came to say goodbye. She gave her a cake. She always gives me cake during war times."

Gwen's never given me a cake. She's never seen me off to battle. Now, I'm jealous over Leon. How many men like Gwen?

"Wait, this is Gwen's ribbon. It has faint pattern. Most expensive set of ribbons in the shop. Made Morgana pay for them" Leon's fingers traced Gwen's ribbon. Lancelot's sword fell. Morgana ran towards Lancelot.

"Arthur, did you touched her again?"

Arthur shook his head. "I haven't spoken to her in few weeks. I haven't touched her."

"How did you get her ribbon?"

Arthur sighed. "I went to say goodbye to my mother. Gwen was asleep. The stupid ribbon was tied to her braid. I took it."

Leon was confused. "I'm missing vital information."

Morgana gave Arthur a hard look. "Arthur seduced Gwen."

"I did not. "

Leon shook his curly head at Arthur. Morgana rested her elbow on Lancelot' shoulder. She was tempted to encircle his waist.

"Arthur, as the lone women in the group, what are you doing?"

"Stay out of it, Morgana."

"No, we're your friends. What is going on?" Morgana felt Lancelot's muscles tense. Arthur's face was hot.

"I miss her."

"In your bed?" ,Morgana asked.

"No, I miss her sassy mouth. I miss her flirty ways. I miss her chocolate eyes. Her dusty freckles. Her unruly curly hair. I just miss my Guinevere."

"Your Guinevere", Lancelot inquired."

"Yes, my Gwen."

"She's, not a doll."

"I know s he's not a doll. I could control a doll. She doesn't listen to me. She yells at me. She makes my heart hurt. My head pound. I'm lonely, when I don't see her. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Leon gave Arthur an understanding smile. Lancelot exhaled. Morgana smirked.

"What is it?" Arthur yelled. "Morgana, you smirk too much. Should call you, smiley, Leon. Lancelot, you're too quiet."

"Stupid man," Morgana began" Arthur Pendragon, you're in love."

Arthur scrunched his face in distaste. He shook his golden head. "No."

"Arthur, you stole a ribbon from Gwen."

"I'm going to be sick," Arthur muttered.

"Oh, you're already lovesick," Lancelot yelled.

"Lancelot, she hates me."

"Yes, but lots of people hate you, including us, at times. It fades away. Gwen doesn't hate you. She should. Gwen's heart is yours."

Gwen shook her hands in fear. She stomped her foot. Merlin blue eyes begged her.

"Please, Gwen, come with us. It won't harm you."

"Merlin, humans aren't supposed to fly."

Kilgharrah chuckled. He could listen to them argue for hours. He licked a bunch of berries. Gwen remembered to bring his berries. If he waited on Merlin, he would starve.

Merlin's eyes sparkled. "Gwen, go for a ride and I'll keep my room cleaned."

Gwen thought about it. Why not? She made love to her king. Actually, she made love to Arthur. He had sex with me. Made friends with fairies. Collected berries for a talking dragon.

"Okay."

Merlin helped Gwen climb on Kilgharrah's back. He jumped on Kilgharrah's back. His scaly skin gripped their clothes. Merlin wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist. He pressed his knees into Kilgharrah's sides.

"Merlin, watch your skinny knees. Feel like I'm being stabbed by a sword. Hold on tight."

Kilgharrah slowly ascended towards the sky. Gwen's little hands trembled. Moonlight shone off her face. Merlin and Gwen smiled as they flew around Camelot.

"Faster," Merlin yelled.

Kilgharrah flapped his wings rapidly. Joy replaced sorrow.

Author's note: Not much drama. A little fluffy. Next chapter has fluff, not much. It's almost summer!


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes watched slivery stars. Gwen sat on her front steps. She hoped Arthur lived. Gwen didn't want Arthur to lose his life in battle. Her heart wished for a message from Arthur. Just a simple word, for his mother.

'Gwen," Merlin called. "I can't find my other boot."

"I'm coming. Sleep well, Arthur."

Gwen smiled at Igraine. She sat for days; her eyes searching for Pendragon red. A handsome man with gleaming blonde hair. Arthur and his knights left six weeks ago. May came to Camelot. Nothing from Arthur. Everyone was anxious. Sadness crept into Camelot's walls. They lived on despair.

"Milady, you have a visitor."

"Send them away, Gwen."

"He said he won't accept no."

Igraine shook her blonde hair. "Really, Gwen."

"Yes, milady."

Gwen's heart ached. Igraine's eyes were so like Arthur's. Gwen struggled to stop loving Arthur. Every day, she wished it would turn to hate.

"Gwen, I'll receive him in a few minutes."

'Yes, milady."

Igraine pushed heavy wooden doors as she entered Camelot's council room. Her blue eyes flicked over crimson drapery and golden dragons. How my life changed during one visit to Camelot? Uther was quite persuasive with my father; our marriage occurred suddenly. My marriage gave me little time to say goodbye to my previous life. I married a monster. Years of discontent, as he pushed Arthur to fight and conquer. Years of unhappiness, I spent beaming at Uther. Years of watching innocent people suffer in the name of Uther Pendragon's legacy.

Why does everyone stand near windows? Do we long for an unknown world? Wondering, what waits for us? Or do we just feel trapped? Caged within our lives? When did I last have freedom to laugh and live?

Igraine's heels clicked on polished white marble. Her visitor didn't move. His palms rested on a wooden pane. A brilliant sunshine highlighted his deep brown hair. Igraine hands went numb. Her feet moved away from his imposing figure.

"I'm not a ghost."

"What depths of hell, did you leave?"

"My own personal one."

"Your presence will cause hurt."

"Igraine."

"William Glorios, why are you in Camelot?"

"I came to see my daughter."

"Will, it's been thirteen years. You died!"

"Uther wished. Almost caused my death."

"Look at me!"

Will turned from his perch. His handsome face expressionless. Empty brown eyes met Igraine's sapphire eyes. "Do you remember your first visit to Camelot, Igraine? This room holds so many bittersweet memories. Your hand was clasped in mine. Your hand was soft, delicate. Your beautiful head rested on my shoulder. My heart full of love for you. Then, he saw you."

A small puddle of tears formed near Igraine's feet. "Will, I said no…"

"Nothing, could have stop Uther. My best friend sent me away. He sent me to battle. He married you as I lead his knights. Then, I met Matilda. I did love her. I came home. Morgana was born. Happiness lived within me. Darkness returned with Matilda's death."

"It was a tragedy."

"Yes, a fever stole my wife. Once, again, I was away. Camelot stole from me, again."

"Flowers draped her body."

"I remember that night, Uther drunk from wine and power, sleeping in his royal bed."

"Will…"

"A glowing moon, your hair loosely around your pale shoulders, a moment of weakness."

"He never knew."

"He knew, Igraine. He chose to ignore it. Until, he sent me to battle. Uther sent me to my death."

"Did you think of Morgana?"

"For 13 years."

Igraine smiled. Her pale hands smoothed her red gown. Her back arched. "Well, Morgana is with Arthur. She's quite a knight. Hopefully, she will return soon. A maid will show you to a chamber. You're welcome in Camelot."

Igraine's body froze to Gorlois. Her heart would not view her only love. Igraine fled. I need to get away. To leave my past. Awful memories of our tragic past. Finally, we have hope for our future.

Igraine returned to her chamber. She spoke a few words to Gwen. Gwen sensed her lady was in distress. Gwen watched as Igraine sat in a painful daze. Gwen arranged her dinner. Igraine surveyed Gwen with critical eyes. A sad smile on Igraine's beautiful face.

"Do you love him, Gwen?"

"Milady?' Gwen pressed a napkin to her chest.

"Arthur. Do you love him?"

"Milady, I can't-"

Trembling hands brushed curls from Gwen's face. Brown eyes full of confusion stared at Igraine. "Dear one, you're good for Arthur's soul. He's a better man. At times, he's so cold like his father. Emotionless. I feared for you. His eyes followed you. Then, you stayed away from him. You were able to resist temptation."

Gwen lowered her eyes in shame. She bit her lip. "Milady, I don't deserve your admiration. Arthur's temptation was too great. My heart was foolish."

"We all make foolish mistakes, Gwen."

Arthur's hair gleamed in the moonlight. His shoulder knocked away Alined's knights. Cries of pain surrounded him. Blood coated his skin. His ears rang with sounds of death. Knights coughed as they lost their souls. His shoulder ached. His mouth was dry. His sword cut down men as he raced though Alined's knights. His fingers gripped his sword. His chest heaved in pain. Arthur's boots dampen from blood and sweat. He heard Morgana's battle scream. Leon raced on his right side. Lancelot dashed ahead.

Alined's crown glinted. Alined's clutched his sword. Fear lurked in his eyes. His male servant laid dead at his feet. Alined's mouth twisted in hate. Defeat surrounded him.

"Arthur Pendragon, you will not slay me. I will not die at your hands", Alined screamed. He turned his sword quickly. His demented eyes met Arthur's. "You will become us. You aren't better than me, your father, or Bayard." Alined gasped as he shoved his sword into his stomach. Blood spurted from his mouth. Alined gurgled as he crumpled to the ground.

Alined's remaining knights dropped their swords in defeat. Arthur's bloody hand wiped sweat from his face. Morgana threw her helmet away. Her brown matted hair stuck to her flushed face. Leon counted slowly to refocus his attention. Lancelot kicked Alined's body.

"He's dead, Arthur."

Arthur nodded.

Arthur spent a week traveling to Alined's kingdom. Disbelief filled his eyes. Common folk were clothed in rages. Their cheeks gaunt with hunger. Hopeless eyes. Burnt crops. Barren farmlands. Alined's castle was a magnificent stone building. His colors flew in the sky. Arthur dismounted his horse. He smiled at a crowd of crying women. Children clung to their mothers' dirty dresses.

Alined's courtyard was desolate. Broken wagons sat unattended. A few horses galloped slowly. Arthur climbed the stairs in horror. Morgana, Leon, and Lancelot trailed behind him.

A skinny man with large spectacles stood waiting on Camelot's king, his new sovereign. His lips trembled as Arthur approached.

"King Arthur, I'm Charles, your royal treasurer. Welcome to your kingdom." Charles tried to smile. He didn't except Arthur to be so large. His presence disturbed their castle.

"What happened to the kingdom?"

"Sire, King Alined took everyone's wealth, even from the Nobles. Food was sparse. "

Guilt rose in Arthur. His eyes visualized the damage from his quest to unite Albion. His desires destroyed so many lives.

"Is there any money left?"

"Sire, our coffers are full."

"My knights will rebuild your land. Do you have food?"

"Yes, sire. We weren't allowed to eat except once a week."

"Charles, organize the remaining knights. Distribute food to everyone. I will speak in the morning."

Charles nodded. Perhaps, Arthur's rule would be just.

Arthur sat in his council room. He gulped a goblet of rich wine. His body cleaned from blood and grime. His soul felt empty. Arthur wanted to bury his face in Gwen's curls. Arthur felt disconnected from his friends. Did they feel nothing?

Leon stroked the cover of a book. Morgana and Lancelot conversed in a dark corner.

"Leon and Lancelot, remain here. Help these people. Rebuild the town. "

"Yes, sire."

"Morgana, we ride for Camelot at first light. "

Disappointment flared in her eyes. Lancelot rubbed her shoulders.

"Yes, Arthur."

"Hopefully, we will arrive by early June."

Author's note: It's summer! Finally!


	9. Chapter 9

Kilgharrah shook his large scaly head. He swatted a flock of Robins. His foot shook the ground. A blazing sun blocked his vision. He couldn't fly away from her. Part of him, wanted to spit flames at Gwen as she stood in front of him. Her eyes determined. A small frown on her adorable face. Brown fingers flapped his face. Well, the boy will forget to feed me. Maybe, it won't be so bad. He shot Merlin angry glance. Merlin giggled against a tree. Tears streaming from his eyes. Boney white hands rubbed his stomach.

"Gwen, I'm a dragon. We don't take baths."

"Well, you might be a dragon, but you smell. Horrible!"

"I have lived a thousand years without a bath!"

"I know. Dirt is embedded in your nails. Flesh hangs from your wings. Your legs are muddy. A thousand years of dirt."

Gwen pointed towards a roaring blue lake. Kilgharrah shook his head.

"Fine, get your own berries."

Kilgharrah crossed his arms. "No, berries."

"No, berries."

Kilgharrah gave Gwen a nasty look. He trudged slowly into the river. "It's cold."

"Keep going," Gwen yelled back.

A large plopping noise filled the forest. Kilgharrah squirmed as cool water rushed around him. He stuck his head into the water and grabbed a mouthful of salmon. He chomped happily. Grime floated down his body.

"Not so bad."

Kilgharrah swam around for a few moments. He flicked water from his face.

"Clean enough?" Gwen nodded as she giggled slightly.

Kilgharrah sat up. His mouth curved in a grin. His sharp teeth shiny. He shook his mighty wings. Gwen screamed as cold water hit her face. Merlin sputtered. He wiped his soaking face with a rough sleeve. Kilgharrah flew over dripping water.

"Now, everyone is clean."

"Told you, it was a bad idea."

"Well, he's clean."

"We're soaked.

"Let's lay on the riverbank. Today is hot. A few hours in the sun, we'll dry."

Gwen wringed her dress. She placed her sodden shoes on a small boulder. Her fingers untied her bodice laces. She pulled her yellow dress over her head.

"Close your mouth, Merlin." Merlin gave Gwen a sheepish look.

"Let's go for a swim."

"We'll get wet."

"We are wet. Put your tunic next to my dress. " Gwen ran towards the lake. Her chemise floated around her. "Feels great, Merlin. It might be our last chance, ever, to swim in our favorite spot." Merlin tossed tunic away as he leapt into the water.

"Morgana, do you hear that?"

Morgan scanned the forests. Tall trees shaded them from the sun. Hooves crushed yellow spring flowers. Flies buzzed in her ears. She didn't see any enemy knights.

"Nothing, Arthur."

Arthur pulled his reins tighter. His body ached. He wanted to sleep in his soft bed. He needed a pain draught. His right arm itched. His chainmail was too heavy. He was uncomfortable. He was hot. He just wanted to soak in a hot tub. Filled with herbs to loosen his muscles.

"Morgana, we need to stop. Our horses need water. A river is nearby. A large clearing to rest."

Morgana smiled. "My feet are achy. A cool soak will help."

"Almost home, we rest as soon when we reached Camelot's river." Arthur's knight yelled cheerfully. They missed their wives and lovers. Their bodies craved food, sleep, and Camelot.

Morgana's firm hand halted Camelot's knights. Small rapids crashed along the riverbank. Cool shadows hid a grassy riverbank. "Arthur, think of your actions," Morgana implored. Arthur's body trembled with anger. He eyes glazed with disbelief. He heard Morgana's feet crushing twigs and dried branches. Arthur held his breath.

His feet moved towards them. Merlin and Gwen laid sleeping on a wide ratty blanket. Half eaten plates on food discarded. Gwen's yellow dress hung from a branch. Her shoes drying on a boulder next to Merlin's tunic.

Merlin's thin bare chest rose slightly as he slept. Merlin curled into a tight ball next to her. Gwen's chocolate curls draped his back. Her brown fingers spread open. Her thighs bare. Gwen's breast visible through her wet chemise.

A day of leisure at Camelot's river. I spent weeks fighting to return to you. I find you with Merlin. Almost undressed curled on his body. Trusting him as you never trusted me.

"Morgana, wake up, Merlin. Get him out of my sight. Take our knights, to the next clearing. Have them rest and eat. Send word to Camelot. Send them home. Wait for me at Gwen's house, Arthur commanded tersely."

"Arthur, this means nothing."

"I'm not angry. I need to speak with Guinevere. Trust me"

Morgana believed in Arthur. Her pain had lessened. Once again, she able to love her brother. Wariness filled her mind. Arthur wasn't in a rational state of mind. His rage was unpredictable.

"Arthur."

"Morgana, please."

Morgana pressed her boots into Merlin's thigh. He grunted in pain. He shuddered as Morgana placed a finger on his lips. "Don't wake, Gwen. Come with me." Merlin scooted away from Gwen's sleeping body. He scampered to his feet; grabbed his tunic; and pulled on his boots.

The battle didn't last long. I didn't expect them to July. Why didn't we leave? Oh, yes, Gwen wanted to wait for Arthur. Her feeble excuse that Igraine need her support. Well, the queen was deathly sad. I'm going to die. Maybe, I should say "I'm Emrys. Save my life. Arthur stared at him with distaste.

"Welcome home, sire."

"Leave," Arthur spat."

Merlin mounted Morgana's horse. Her strong arms enclosed his waist. She signaled Camelot's knights to march. Morgana trotted away.

"Arthur might drown Gwen, Lady Morgana."

"No, he won't harm her."

"He already has."

"Things have changed, Merlin."

Arthur threw his black leather gloves away. He peeled his metal cuffs off his wrists. His fingers loosened his armor fastenings. His pulled his chainmail from his body. He kicked off his boots. His tunic dropped from his fingers. Arthur dropped next to Gwen. He snuggled Gwen. Her fragrance invaded his senses. Her soft breath touched his aching chest. His eyelids dropped.

Gwen's hands traced hard cheekbones. His chest rested heavily on her soft breasts. His hand clamped on her small thigh. Her mouth caressed his collarbone.

Arthur feels so warm. Her hand moved along his leg. Gwen sighed in happiness. Always, so perfect in my dreams. Can't open my eyes. He'll leave me again. A soft snore shook Gwen out of her slumber. Gwen's eyes popped open. He never snores in my dreams. Gwen grasped as she recognized Arthur's hand resting on her thigh.

How did this happen? Where's Merlin? He left her in the woods with Arthur. I'm not dressed. Gwen fidgeted to escape Arthur. It was like pushing against a stone wall. Arthur didn't budge.

"Stop wiggling," Arthur commanded sleepily. His arms closed tighter. "You're not leaving."

Gwen listened to his steady heartbeat. "Your mother is worried about you. All of Camelot is worried about you."

"Were you worried?"

"Everyone hoped for you," Gwen replied stiffly.

"Still angry?"

"No, sire."

"Arthur."

"Arthur, please go to Camelot."

"I need to relax, Guinevere. Just a few moments."

"Is Alined defeated?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?"

"No, Alined ended his life. He said I would turn into my father, Bayard, and him," Arthur whispered softly. His legs tangled with Gwen's. "He destroyed his kingdom. Starved his people. He ruled with fear. Part of me, worries over my choices."

"Arthur, you're a noble king. Your lands will not contain strife."

Arthur gently released Gwen. He sat up. His muscular body blocked rays from an afternoon sun. "Swim with me?"

Gwen gave him a skeptical look. He wants to go swimming. People are crying for him. He wants to swim. Has he lost his mind?

"Please, Gwen, a few hours of nothing. A few hours of freedom. I need time to be a man, not a king with heavy shoulders. Arthur offered his hand. His weary eyes broke Gwen's heart. She prayed for strength as she slipped her hand into Arthur's. Arthur led Gwen to the river's edge.

"Arthur, the water is cool."

Arthur felt confident when Gwen said his name. Cool water soothed his tired feet. Tides whipped around his aching knees. Gwen hesitated as he tugged her hand.

"Just give me a minute." Gwen's feet floated as she trudged into the river. Gwen's head twitched as water blocked her vision. She listened to Arthur's hearty laughter.

Her mouth opened in surprised. Gwen's wet hair hung in her eyes. She saw Arthur's smug smile. "I thought you're tired, Arthur," Gwen whined. Gwen flung cool water at Arthur. It splashed against his chest.

"Cool now, Arthur."

"Plenty for you love."

Arthur and Gwen splashed in the river. Arthur's wet dark blonde hair cradled his head. Droplets of water ran down his muscular body.

"Gwen, goodness, I can't see. Let's break for a moment."

"Of course, Arthur."

Arthur wiped his eyes. He squeezed water from his hair. Out of the corner of eyes, he saw it. He attempted to dodge a spray of water. Gwen giggled as she swam to shore. Her heart pounded as she heard Arthur splashing after her. Gwen ran towards a cluster of trees. Arthur's hand grabbed her ankle. Gwen groaned as she thumped against hard grass. Arthur scooped her into his arms. He tossed Gwen on her blanket. His hands circled her tiny wrists as he placed them over her head. Arthur's blue eyes shone with mischief. Water dropped on Gwen's collarbone.

"Arthur", Gwen reasoned. "It was payback. You splashed me."

"I'm not mad. I just like to win. Now, I know that I can't let my guard down around you."

Gwen leaned her head back as she laughed. "Fine, you win. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I want my prize."

Gwen trembled as Arthur lowered his head. She pressed her open lips to his. Gwen slipped her tongue into Arthur's mouth. Arthur moaned in surprise. Arthur released her wrists. His hand tangled in her hair. Gwen squeezed Arthur's wet shoulders. Gwen pulled her mouth away.

"Arthur, we can't"

"Yes, we can."

"The sun is out."

"Covered by shade."

"Somebody could see us."

"Everybody is in Camelot."

Arthur kissed Gwen's neck. His fingers traced her collarbone. "Please, I need you." Gwen kissed his forearm.

Merlin watched as his neighbors ran towards the castle. Cries of joy filled the air. People drank ale and goblets of wine. A canon fired. Merlin scratched his head. He could feel Morgana's brilliant gaze on his back.

"Merlin, she's not a child."

Merlin turned to give Morgana a nasty look. He changed his mind. Morgana was really beautiful. She was scary as hell. Deadly as a spider. Morgana's beauty hid her lethalness. Merlin was a little afraid of Lady Morgana.

"I realize that, Lady Morgana. Her mind isn't clear about Arthur."

"They need to discuss their obstacles."

Merlin gave Morgana a blank look. Obstacles? Let's see. He's a king. She's a maid. He can't marry her. She loves him. Unsure of his feelings. He's looking for Emrys. She's hiding Emrys. He's controlling. She carries secrets. They have a great relationship.

"Let's just hope their talking."

Arthur wriggled his foot into a boot. Gwen tied her front laces. Arthur gathered his armor as Gwen slipped on her shoes. She sat on a boulder as Arthur clicked his armor in place.

"Gwen, we need to talk."

Gwen slowly nodded. "Tomorrow? Today was nice. No harsh words, today." Gwen smiled at Arthur. Arthur watched as Gwen approached. She grabbed his hand as they walked out of the grassy clearing. Arthur mounted his horse. He gathered Gwen by her waist. Gwen leaned on Arthur's chest as they slowly trotted towards Camelot. As they galloped towards home; Arthur rested his chin on Gwen's head.

Arthur noticed Gwen's section of town was deserted. Yells and shouts drifted from the castle. Arthur lowered Gwen to the ground. He pressed a kiss to her hand. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Gwen agreed.

Morgana rushed out. Her green eyes blazing with annoyance. "I don't know how you deal with both of them. Merlin's...is… Merlin is Merlin. Arthur's a prat." Morgana muttered. She grabbed her horse reins. She exhaled. "Gwen, I'm truly sorry about your arm. Please, accept my apologies. My heart is full of regret.

Gwen smiled at Morgana. "Milady, life is full of regret. It's the past." Gwen watched Arthur ad Morgana leave. Arthur gave her one last soft look over his shoulder. Gwen waved. Her shoulders sank. Merlin plopped on her steps. His blue eyes assessed her appearance.

'Well, he didn't kill you."

"No."

"In the woods?"

"It's private matter."

"Not in the woods!"

"Merlin!"

"Gwen, I'll understand if you want to stay."

"No, Merlin, I'm going with you. I started this journey. I'm going to complete it with you."

"You will lose, Arthur.

"I know. "

Author's note: This is our last happy chapter. Prepare yourselves. We're going dark, like pitch black.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur was shocked by his subjects' affection. Never, had they screamed in happiness for him. Women threw pastel petals at his horse. Boys offered Morgana flowers. Children chased after his horse. Morgana froze in amazement. She stared at her flowers like they were a bunch of snakes. She smiled weakly.

Igraine stood with her arms outstretched. Arthur dismounted. His arms slipped around his mother. She laughed as her feet spun around. Arthur's thumb brushed away her tears. Morgana smiled as she inhaled Igraine's familiar scent. Her arms made Morgana feel safe. Finally, she could trust her emotions.

Igraine grabbed her children's hands. She tugged them towards the castle door.

"Where are Leon and Lancelot? They have not fallen?"

"No, mother. They remained in Alined's land. You will see them soon," Arthur replied.

Igraine led her children towards the Council Room. Igraine licked her lips. Arthur tensed as his mother's eyes clouded with sadness. He noticed a slight tremble in her hands. "I thought morning would be better. However, I cannot allowed the past to hurt us." Igraine threw opened the heavy doors .Color drained from Morgana's face. Her legs felt weak. She thrust a hand into her dark hair. Tears filled her glowing green eyes. Arthur slowly moved towards William Gorlois.

"Mother, what trickery is this?"

"He's real, Arthur."

Arthur halted. His eyes searched for Morgana. Her body slightly swaying in shock. Quickly, Arthur closed the door. He carried Morgana to a chair. Morgana shook her head furiously.

Will said nothing. His eyes stared in disbelief. Were they not children? He missed so much of their lives. Morgana had her mother's eyes. Arthur was a replicate of Igraine. He knew nothing of their lives. What did Morgana like to eat? Her favorite color? How did Arthur brandished his sword? Regret entered his soul. He noticed Igraine slipped from the room. Yes, my little dove, run away. You're good at leaving.

"Arthur, congratulations on your campaign."

Arthur felt bewilderment. Gorlois died. He died in battle. He died with honor. He died for Camelot. How could he stand here?

"How?"

Gorlois dug his toes into a red rug. His hands bunched into fists. His brown eyes calm. He gave Arthur a faint smile.

"Uther sent me to war. It was difficult. Our battles were hard, brutal nights. Hot days without supplies. I sent a messenger to Camelot. I requested more knights. They never came.

"No, my father would have sent assistance. You were his best friend."

Gorlois laughed. "Really, your father was my friend? He sent me to my death. My knights' blood fed the ground. Death was my only friend."

Arthur placed a hand on his throne. "No. My father was a good man."

"Your father was a tyrant. He destroyed everything in his path. Your mother lives as a shell. You're a killing machine. Morgana fights beside you."

Arthur banged his hand. "You know nothing of me, Morgana, or my mother."

"I know your mother," Glorios spat." I know her well."

"You coveted your king's wife?"

Gorlois arched a dark eyebrow. "So, you don't know our story. Igraine was my first love. Our marriage was organized. I made one fatal mistake. I brought her to Camelot. Your father's heart filled with lust for her. He sent me away. He married Igraine as I led his knights."

Arthur's head shook in denial. "My mother adored my father. It was a love match."

"No, it was an obsession. Like his pursuit of Emrys. Like your pursuit of Emrys. You chase a myth to glorify your father. "

"People are suffering. I can help them."

"So, are you like him? Is there a woman that you can't have? She belongs to another. What would you do to have her?"

"No."

Morgana cried quietly in a ball. Her dark hair covered her like a spider web. Her mind raced in agony. Her mouth spoke silent words. How is my father here? He died. He left me. My father abandoned me.

Gorlois brushed a rough hand against Morgana's head. "I loved your mother. She healed my darkness. Arthur, do you have anyone to heal your darkness? I know what lives in you."

"You know nothing of me. You're welcome to stay in Camelot as long as you wish. Spend time with Morgana. Keep your advice", "Arthur gritted. Arthur threw his helmet as he stomped away.

Gorlois gathered Morgana close. "Forgive me, Morgana, I thought Uther would hurt us. My actions created mayhem in Camelot." Morgana's cries bruised his heart. "I love you, my daughter." Morgana's hand grabbed Gorlois' shoulder. Her head rested on his chest. Her heart raced. He felt like home.

"I've dreamed of this day, Father. I knew you would return. Nobody would listen to me."

Igraine's door frame shook. Arthur's face blazed with angry. Igraine swallowed. Arthur's hard eyes bore into Igraine. "Did you love my father?" Igraine shook her head. Arthur's breathed heavily. His fingers bent in rage.

"He adored you. He worshiped you."

"I was your father's possession."

"You were his queen. His wife."

"Yes, I was. " Igraine met Arthur's gaze. "What about Gwen, Arthur?'

"Leave her out of this!" Arthur screamed.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"What do you have to offer her? She can't be your queen. Lucky for Gwen, she won't live in a palace. A cage of luxury."

"He gave you everything."

"I didn't want it."

Arthur struggled contain his rage. His lungs burned. His head was inflamed. "I don't know you."

Igraine placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. He brushed her hand away. "I am your mother. I gave you life. I stayed with Uther because of you."

"My father was a good man."

"No, he was a monster. He destroyed people. He murder people in their beds. He was soulless."

"No. did you love Gorlois?"

"Yes, I did."

"It's not true."

Igraine flung her arms in annoyance. "Ask anyone. Everyone knows the story. Ask anyone about Uther's painful reign. Look at me. Look at my prison." Igraine flew to her vanity. Rubies, Sapphires, Emeralds bounced at her feet. Vases crashed. Silken dresses ripped her wardrobe. "I was given every luxury except love."

Arthur jaw set. He smiled at his mother. He collected her jewels. Igraine watched as he quickly cleaned her chambers. His foot pushed vase chards into a pile. He pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek.

"Yes, mother, you're right. My father was a monster. I live to fulfill his dreams." Arthur's back sagged. "He was right. When you desire a woman or love her; you keep her close to you. I can't marry Guinevere."

"You could change the law."

"No."

"Guinevere will live in my castle. She will share my bed. My jewels will adorn her neck. My dresses will cover her flesh. My father was wrong in ruling his kingdom. However, his methods with you were correct."

"Arthur, she's too young."

"Controlling you was my father's most successful venture. Gwen will learn to like her new life."

"If, she says no?"

"I'll make life miserable. Did you say no, mother?"

"Yes."

"Obviously, you didn't convince anyone. Sleep well." Arthur strode from his mother's chamber.

Igraine trembled in fear. Our children pay for our sins. Igraine climbed on her bed. She cried until sleep claimed her.

Gwen sensed Arthur's indifference as she watched him eat his breakfast. His strong teeth chewed cheese slices. He drank sips of water. He ignored her. His eyes never met Gwen's face. He tapped his knife against his plate. He glowed in a white tunic. Arthur pushed his chair back. He crossed his legs.

"Arthur, I'll return later."

Arthur smiled. "No, Gwen, you wait for me. As I waited for you. I'm not ready. Eat something."

Gwen noticed Arthur had a new sword. Probably, King Alined's. A sign of Arthur's victory. Gwen's hands were numb. "Your mother needs me."

Arthur arched a blonde eyebrow. "Really, she has other maids."

"We have morning chats.

"About?"

"Things."

"Such as."

"Happenings in Camelot."

Arthur's teeth into an apple. He crouched loudly. "Do you know that Gorlois returned to Camelot?"

"Yes, milord."

Arthur frowned. "You chose not to inform me? You kept a secret from me?"

"I didn't have time yesterday."

"Yes, your passions were quite high."

Gwen paled. "Have I displeased you?"

"Don't ever keep anything from me, again," Arthur whispered softly. "Lovers shouldn't have secrets."

Gwen wiped her damp palms against her dress. "What's changed, Arthur? We were happy yesterday. I felt close to you."

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe, going home to Merlin. How does that work, Gwen? You live with Merlin. However, you share my bed."

Gwen rose. "Obviously, you are in a foul mood. Arthur. I will return later.

"My mood is perfect, Gwen. Your lifestyle is unacceptable."

Gwen crossed her arms. "What?'

"You share my bed. But live with Merlin."

"He needs a home."

"Of course, my darling. You need a new one. You aren't working for my mother any longer. My lover can't chose my mother's flowers. "

Gwen frowned angrily. "How will I support myself?"

"Your income will come from me. You will live in the castle."

Gwen waved her hands in displeasure." No, Arthur."

"I'm not playing games any longer. Gwen, your mistress. Okay, you came to my bed. Your mouth whispered my name when I made love to you. My shoulders were marked by you. Your soft moans rang in my ears, not Merlin's. You chose to become my mistress. As my mistress, you will live by my rules." Arthur hard blue eyes shot daggers at Gwen. "I will not be your fool."

Gwen exhaled. Her hands brushed away a loose curl. "So, we don't have a future, Arthur. I will not give my life to you. I will not give birth to your bastard children. I will not spend my life as your whore. I will not watch you marry. You won't crawl from your wife's bed into mine."

"Gwen, you are my whore. Accept it. Reap the benefits of an easy life. A maid does not have many options."

"A maid is better than a whore."

Gwen gave Arthur one last Look. She stumbled over a thick rug. Her feet marched towards Arthur's door. Arthur shoved her hard against his door. His hands tugged her hair. His lips hot felt hot on her ear. "Walk out of my chamber. It's over. Everything. I won't protect from harm. Men will make advances. My lips won't utter a word to prevent them. We do this on my terms."

Gwen shoved Arthur away. Her hand turned Arthur's door handle. "Goodbye, Arthur. " Gwen brushed a tear away. She ran down Arthur's hallway.

"Guinevere," Arthur screamed. Gwen froze. Arthur leaned against his door. "You were worth the wait. Tell anyone that you pleased your king. I will always be your king. I will always be in control of you. Remember that," Arthur spat.

Merlin felt uncomfortable. Morgana's father stood in Aredian's apartment staring at him. His brown eyes assessed Merlin's face. Critical eyes watched his every room.

"I knew your mother and uncle. They were good people."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you." His hands quickly arranged Aredian's draughts and ointments for delivering. His eyes drifted towards Gorlois. "Are you ill?"

"Do you know your father?"

Merlin shook his head.

"I know your father."

Merlin frowned at Gorlois. "Well, lucky you. Look, I'm working. Do you need to see Aredian?

Gorlois shook his head. I'm here to visit with you."

"I don't know you. "

"Your father wants to see you."

"No."

Gwen rushed into Aredian's chamber. Her eyes were red. Cheeks drenched with tears. Her chest shaking in sorrow. Her chocolate eyes drowning in pain. Her hands reached for Merlin. He rushed past Glorios.

So, is this his lady love? He almost reverent in his touch. Interesting. Maybe, she can help me get Merlin to Balinor.

""You need to leave."

"Of course."

He watched Merlin kiss Gwen's hair. He rocked her gently. His large hands rubbed her back. Gorlois left Aredian's chamber door cracked. His eyes peered into the room. The girl mentioned Arthur.

Oh, Arthur has a maid as mistress. Things must be tense in paradise. Poor Arthur, almost the King of Albion and he can't control his lover. William Gorlois jumped away from the door. He watched Gwen hurry away. Her hair flying like ribbons. He heard a crash in Aredian's apartment. Merlin sat collecting broken glass.

"Aredian's not here."

Gorlois arms folded. "Look, Merlin, I'm here to help you."

A glass splinter stuck Merlin's fingers. "Look, I'm busy. Just leave."

"So, you're running away."

'What?'

"I heard you. Going to sneak away. Your little friend isn't equipped for a life on the run."

"Mind you business."

"Look, she loves Arthur. Reveal yourself. Tell Arthur your true name. Arthur will take care of her. She could stay here. You could go to Balinor. She'll be waiting on your return. Learn magic from your father."

Merlin shrugged. He attempted to look confused. "Your words are trickery. We're servants. We will live and die in Camelot."

Gorlois walked out. "Make it easy on everyone."

"Milady, I need to speak with you."

Igraine patted a spot next to her. Gwen sat slowly. Igraine brushed hair out of Gwen's face. Gwen attempted to smile. Igraine noticed her swollen red eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving Camelot, milady."

Igraine covered her emotions. "Even, Arthur?"

"Yes, milady."

"I understand."

Igraine went to a dresser. She removed a small bag. Her eyes closed tightly as she kissed Gwen's forehead. "You'll need this." Igraine's bag felt heavy in Gwen's hand. "Milady, I can't."

"Yes, explore for me."

Gwen nodded.

"Will I see you again, Gwen? Your departure will have painful consequences for you."

"I know."

"I will distract Arthur until you leave."

"Milady, our associate is over."

"Gwen, obsession last a lifetime."

Gwen's trembling hand placed a note wrapped with Arthur's green crystal necklace on her table. Merlin held their bags under his arms. Gwen gave her house one last look. She fought a war of excitement and nervousness.

"Leave the stupid doll."

"Merlin!"

Gwen's hood covered her head. She blew out her candles. She gently shut her door one last time. Merlin and Gwen walked away from town.

"What was in the note?"

Gwen shrugged. "It said I love you. I asked forgiveness. Farewell."

"Morgana's father is strange. We can't trust him. He knows about me. "

Hard rain drops began to pelt Gwen and Merlin. They fumble through the woods. Merlin pulled her towards a tree stump. Merlin spoke a few words. The top cracked. Merlin dropped their bags into the stump. The wood clank as it closed. Merlin pulled Gwen towards their house.

Their clothes hung drying next to a roaring fire. Lighting cracked across a dark sky. Thunder roared like a lion.

"When did you hollow the tree stump?

Puck taught me. He uses them as a hiding spot."

"Camelot won't let us leave," Merlin.

"As soon as the storm breaks, Gwen."

Author's note: Two chapters left. Hopefully, I caught my typos.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter has sex and violence. Read carefully.

"How could you lose your amulet, Merlin?"

Merlin mused over a few responses in his head. Let's see I'm responsible. I'm afraid of Morgana's father. My mind is a complete jumble.

"It's not lost. I left in Aredian's chamber. I'll grab it and meet you on the steps."

Gwen rolled her eyes. They ran towards the castle. Arthur stood on Camelot's steps talking with a dark haired man dressed in black. His cloak bore Odin's colors. Merlin pushed Gwen behind him.

"Merlin, why is he up? It's early."

"Go to Queen Igraine's chamber. Stay with her."

"I'll work for Aredian today."

"Okay."

They hurried into the castle's back door. "Gwen, be careful." Gwen smiled as she ran towards Queen Igraine's chamber. Merlin exhaled as he climbed the steps towards Aredian's apartment.

Arthur thought over Morded's words. Odin wanted to make peace with Camelot. He wished to end his reign in peace. So, he sent Morded as an emissary. Morded was known as death. A deadly, merciless foe. Perhaps, Lancelot and Leon should return to Camelot. Odin doesn't want peace. He sent Morded to analyze my preparations. I have no desire to wage a war against Odin. My body hasn't recovered from fighting Alined. Why is my mother here? Igraine smiled brightly. How can she awake happy? Oh, yes, my father is dead. Gwen walked slowly. Her eyes lowered. She hid behind my mother. Hiding from me. Really, Gwen stop staring at your hands. I doubt that they changed overnight.

Arthur noticed Morded's dark eyes trailing over Gwen. He controlled an urge to shove Morded. Maybe, Gwen should have different experiences with men. I doubt Morded would be a delicate lover. Or consider her delicate size? Yes, Gwen should learn a new harsh reality.

Morgana stared at Arthur incredulously. Say something, Arthur! Morded' eyes are full of lust for Gwen. When does Lancelot return? What happened between them?

Arthur smiled brightly. "Mother, how wonderful to see you. Did you sleep well?"

"Of course, my son."

"Mother, welcome Lord Morded to Camelot. He's Odin's knight." Igraine smiled warmly at Morded. He bowed and pressed a kiss on her hand. His eyes focused on Gwen. Igraine wanted to shove her away. She recognized Morded's gleam. Uther's eyes held a similar gleam. A pain throbbed in her heart. Oh, I have misjudged Arthur. His looks were never of lust or obsession for Gwen. His stare was of passion and love.

"Who hides behind you, milady?" Morded asked. His deep masculine voice felt cold in Igraine's head. Her mouth gave Morded a fake smile. "Guinevere, my personal handmaiden."

Morded caressed Gwen's hand as his dark eyes met hers. "Guinevere." Gwen curtseyed. She attempted to pull her hand away. Morded's hand was stronger, harder, and firmer than Arthur's or Merlin's. Igraine eyes implored Arthur to intervene.

"Gwen, why don't you show Morded to his chamber. He's going to remain for a few days." Igraine paled at Arthur's words. Morgana rose from her chair. Anger shook her slender body. "I'll walk with Morded. Gwen has a few chores to complete for me."

Morgana grabbed Gwen's elbow. "Follow us, Morded."

"Arthur, why did you allow Morded to view Gwen as a mere harlot for his lust?"

Arthur shrugged. "Mother, I told her that if she walked away from me. It was over. I would not protect her from harm. Or advances from men. She yelled that she didn't want to be my whore. So, maybe, she could learn something from Morded."

Arthur words stunned Igraine. Her eyes blinked wildly. "Arthur, you will regret your choices."

"Maybe.'

Gwen showed Morded around his chamber. Morgana stood stiffly next to his door. Her fixed on his actions. Morgana's fingers traced her knife. Gwen opened a window to release old hot summer air.

"Now, a servant will assist you, Milord."

Morded leaned against a table in the center of his chamber. He smiled seductively at Gwen. "Not you?'

"No, milord. I don't serve men."

Morded's fingers gripped his black goatee. Guinevere trembled as he watched her. She's nervous. Either a virgin or few lovers. She'll help past my time in Camelot. I can teacher her to please me.

Gwen smiled at Lord Morded. He's quite handsome. Completely different from Arthur. His shiny black hair gleamed. He was tall like Arthur and Merlin. His shoulders broad. A black goatee covered his chin. His eyes were black like the forest at night. Gwen didn't like the gleam in his eyes or the way he watched her.

I just need to leave. I'm happy that Lady Morgana accompanied me to his room. Merlin, please hurry. We need to leave this nightmare. Just forget everything about Camelot and Arthur.

Aredian cast hateful looks in Merlin's direction. He longed for a capable assistant. He would take anyone that care about their work. He had Merlin. Merlin with his heads in the clouds. Merlin couldn't tell time unless the day was over. Merlin created a tornado of mess around his cramped apartment. Merlin with puny arms. Merlin with his whining mouth.

"Merlin, help me move the couch."

Merlin dragged his feet towards an old green couch. He placed his shoulder under a musty arm. He waited for a signal to lift. Merlin grunted and moaned as they carried it across the room. Aredian lost his patience. He dropped his side near a window.

"Sweep the floor, Merlin!" Aredian stormed from his room.

Merlin petulantly eyed a straw broom. I do everything around here. Merlin, get this. Merlin, clean this. My lunch is too hot. My drink is too cold. The wine is bitter. Bring me a blanket. Where's my hat, Merlin? Merlin traced a picture in dust. A smile lit his face. He tossed the broom into a corner. Today is my last day. Clean your own floor, Aredian. Merlin skipped to meet Gwen. He didn't notice a white slip of paper lying on the floor.

Gwen sat on a back staircase waiting for Merlin. Her nails clicked against her teeth. Her foot tapped a nervous beat. Gwen exhaled when she heard steps behind.

"Finally, what took so long..."Gwen mumbled as her head whipped around. Her smile faded. Lord Morded gave her a seductive look as Gwen pushed closer to an old wooden rail.

"I didn't know that you were waiting."

"My day is over. I'm leaving"

"So, soon. I thought you might show me Camelot."

"Milord, a noble would give you a better tour."

Morded moved like a cat. His feet glided down the stairs. He smiled brilliantly at Gwen. His handsome face so charming. "I don't bite unless you ask."

"I would not ask, milord," Gwen whispered. I'm sure plenty of girls would accept your advances."

Morded shrugged. "You caught my eye. Maybe, it's your beautiful hair." Morded twist a curl around his finger. Gwen's scalp stung as she pulled away. "Or maybe, the innocence playing in your eyes mixed with curiosity. You wonder about things. Your breasts appear to be perfect. It's just something about you. I can't name it."

"I'm sorry, milord. I cannot help you."

Gwen's refusals inflamed Morded's desire. A large hand grabbed Gwen's wrist. He dragged towards her body. His hand clutched her waist as Gwen squirmed to flee his embrace. "No, No. No…"

Morded laughed darkly. "Please, milord."

"You'll enjoy it."

Morded painfully held a bunch of Gwen's dark hair. He attempted to place a kiss on her trembling neck. "Please, stop milord. I beg you."

Morded's felt something bang his head. He collapsed loudly. Gwen sagged against a railing. Merlin held a metal pitcher. His blue eyes wide with anger. His teeth visible. His hands shook with rage.

"Merlin," Gwen whimpered. "You hit him? You attacked a noble."

"I don't care, Gwen. Run home. Lock the door. Don't open it until I arrive." Gwen raced down the stairs. She left a trail of tears on each step. Merlin kicked Morded's ribs. He could hear knights rushing towards them. He tossed his weapon out of a window. He struggled to control his rage. He could feel his magic in his fingertips. A few words could damage the castle or kill a few knights.

Gwen stood in the doorway. She could hear Merlin yelling at Camelot's knights urging them to back away .Her eyes rose as she tried to catch a glimpse of Merlin. His magic isn't in control. He might hurt someone or himself. Please work. Tatiana give me strength. "Iceberg," Gwen muttered as she ran home.

Merlin sat on a pile of dry musty hay. Green mold covered his cell walls. He wiped sweat from his brow. He didn't know what happened. He felt calm, almost serene. In the corridor, suddenly his magic settled in his soul. He intertwined his fingers as he waited on Arthur to arrive. He will love seeing me in his cage.

Arthur listened to Aredian's report on Morded's condition. He would lived. He had a bruise and a cut on his head. His knights related a story of hearing a woman's cries, a thump, and Merlin staring at them like a fool. Arthur dismissed Aredian. He order his knights to bring Guinevere to the castle. Finally, he was in control. Merlin was at his mercy. As was Guinevere.

Arthur's mouth sneered as he watched Merlin building a house of straw. He's locked in a dungeon. He's playing games. Now, I see why Merlin and Gwen enjoy games. They always chase each other. Play hide and seek. Or guess who? I thought it was because they are so young. Not much life experience. Have they seen other places? I doubt it. Games have rules. It feels good to win. I enjoy winning and control. Now, I have control of their little game. Merlin and Gwen broke the rules of my game. So, let's play.

Merlin ignored Arthur. He didn't feel like listening to his prattling about hitting a noble. I can't believe my destiny is tied to his. I can't believe that I have to master my magic to help Arthur Pendragon. Well, he was a lousy lover for Gwen. Actually, he was a good king. Everyone loved him. Camelot was a better place to live. Merlin grinned.

"Good evening, sire."

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "What were you thinking?"

Merlin rolled his shoulders. "It slipped."

"It slipped. You attacked a knight of Odin's."

Merlin gave Arthur a blank look. "Okay."

"King Odin is an enemy of Camelot! You could cause a war," Arthur roared.

"No problem. You'll be fine. You're a fierce knight."

Arthur grabbed a metal bar. His eyes full of hate.

"Now, that I think of it. Sire, you should say thank you."

Arthur dropped his hands. His blue eyes stared at Merlin in disbelief. "Thank you?"

Merlin's foot kicked a bunch of hay. "What time is dinner? Yes, I protected Gwen. Where were you, Arthur?"

Arthur rubbed his hands against his nose in frustration. His ear pricked when he heard Merlin's words. "What did you say?" Arthur inquired softly.

"You heard me, Pendragon. Where were you? Gwen is your lover. Why did I have to protect her? Isn't that your job?" Merlin watched Arthur's rage build. Deep inside, he knew it was wrong to deliberately bait Arthur. He had a few problems with Arthur and Gwen's relationship. His legs twitched.

"I said why didn't you protect Gwen! You heard me." Hope, he doesn't have the keys. Arthur crossed his arms. His sapphire eyes glazed over with jealous.

"She doesn't need me. She has you."

"She loves you. She cried every night when you were gone. You broke her heart. You just used her. She loves me like brother," Merlin screamed.

"How did you feel Merlin?"

"I wish I could view her with passion. I wish I could steal her heart from you. I wish my heart would long for her. I wish her touch could make me happy. It doesn't. I love her as you love Lady Morgana."

"Isn't that lovely, Merlin."

"You just don't get it. She needs security. She doesn't want to be her mother. Gwen will never admit it; she knows that her mother loved her noble. Her mother would spend hours with him when Tom was away. One time, she made Gwen have tea with him. Gwen claims she can't remember. She remembers."

"Yes, I know about Gwen's mother and Lancelot's father."

"Lancelot's father?"

"Yes."

Merlin stretched out his hay bed. He crossed his legs. He closed his weary

eyes. "I'm tired. See you in the morning, Arthur."

Arthur watched Merlin fall asleep. He couldn't believe Merlin dismissed him like a naughty child. I'm the king. What is going on around here?

Gwen paced around Arthur's chamber. She feared his reaction over Merlin and Lord Morded. Arthur's punishment would be serve. A knight said Merlin was in a dungeon. He committed a serious crime against Camelot. Fear grabbed Gwen's mind when Camelot's knights banged loudly on her door. In a stiff tone, she was informed King Arthur requested her presence at the castle. Slowly, she walked ahead of the knights. Her neighbors gave her sympathy looks. Rumors ran rampant in town. A knight ushered her into Arthur's chamber as another check for intruders. She could hear them talking outside the door.

Merlin would feel Arthur's rage. He hit a noble. This was her fault. She should have waited outside the castle. Gwen arranged Arthur's dinner on his plate. She poured a goblet of wine. I'll keep busy. I won't think about it. She removed dead flowers. She organized his boots.

Gwen heard Arthur enter. His wardrobe opened. A few clattering sounds.

"Not going to turn around, Gwen."

Gwen shook her head. "Why am I here, milord?"

Arthur walked circles around Gwen. She trembled. Her bun was messy. A faint red mark on her wrist. "Are you hungry, Gwen?'

"No."

"Did you have a bad day?"

"It was fine."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Tears streamed out of Gwen's eyes. "So, you like Lord Morded."

"No. Arthur, please stop circling me. It make me nervous."

"Anything for you, my love. He sat on his bed as his eyes roamed over Gwen. He patted a spot next to him.

"No."

"Are you surprised, Gwen?" His fingers stoked his bed covering.

"About what?'

"I'm so very tired of our games. Did you honestly expected men not to court your favors?"

"I don't know."

Arthur sat up abruptly. "I don't know, Arthur. I'm afraid, Arthur. I don't need you, Arthur," he mocked. "You have learned that you need me. It was a hard day. Morded is big, deadly, and scary." Arthur's hands rested on Gwen's shoulder. "He's not like me. He doesn't like butterflies. He doesn't understand about gentleness. You're my butterfly. Except, you never let me catch you. Just flutter away to return another day"

"I didn't realize."

Arthur rubbed Gwen's shoulders. His hands felt warm. Gwen ran a hand across her face. Gwen felt her feelings for Arthur struggling to resurface from deep within her heart. Her heart pounded rapidly.

"Arthur, please remove your hands?"

"Oh, you don't like my touch any longer? How was Lord Morded?"

"I didn't like Lord Morded touch. It's not good for us to touch when where are alone."

A red rays streamed across Arthur's chamber. Camelot began to settle for the night. Stillness surrounded them. "So, you can't trust yourself with me?'

"No."

Arthur's fingers undid Gwen's bun. He untangled her hair. He arrange Gwen's hair around her shoulders. "I love you hair down. Did I ever tell you that I detest your bun?"

"No."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen's waist. He felt so safe. "This is my fault. What happened today, I was irrational with you. Unfair. I didn't listen. I will make Lord Morded understand. No one will ever hurt you again." Arthur closed his eyes.

"I'll free Merlin in the morning. He was so very helpful. I'll take care of you."

Arthur wiped Gwen's tears away. "Why?"

"I love you, Guinevere. I'm a controlling, selfish person. My heart belongs to you. It hurt when Morded roamed his eyes over you. I wanted you to hurt like I did. It went too far. I'm jealous of Merlin. He knows so much about you. You keep so much hidden from me. Sometimes, I dream that you're going to disappear. I'll be alone."

Arthur spun Gwen around. He pressed hot kisses on her eyelids. "Show me that you love me, Gwen. Everybody screams that you love me. You never say it. Tell me."

Gwen whispered, "I love you," against Arthur's lips. Gwen pulled Arthur' tunic over his head. Arthur smiled as he untied her bodice laces. Desire ignited in Gwen's body. Arthur brushed his lips over her neck.

Aredian viewed his dirty floor with contempt. He spent hours away to avoid Merlin. Can't I have a clean chamber? Nothing from that boy. Aredian grabbed a broom. He swept loose herbs, dust, and bits of cloth into a pile. He looked for more dirt. His eyes spotted a note. Aredian stomped over. He plucked the offending paper from his clean floor.

"I missed a request. Arthur might grow angry." Aredian noticed the note was yellowing. Aredian flicked it. His eyes scanned feminine writing. "No." Aredian read the note again.

"Not possible."

Merlin was Emrys. Merlin would become the greatest wizard ever. Merlin was lazy. He was Merlin. Merlin would help Arthur. The Pendragons spent years looking for Emrys and he lived in Camelot for the last twenty years. Actually, it's amusing. Aredian smiled my position is guaranteed with this note. Aredian ran in search of Arthur. He jumped in joy. He was out of breath. Sweat poured down his face. Arthur's knights prevented him from entering Arthur's wing.

"The king is not to be disturb."

"I need to speak with him."

"In the morning."

Aredian wiped his forehead. He could wait until morning.

Gwen's fingers dug into Arthur's back as he slowly moved inside her. He whispered, "I love you ". His mouth moved down her damp neck. Gwen pushed her into a pillow. Gwen moaned with pleasure. "Arthur, I love you" . Arthur gripped her thigh. His mouth moved over Gwen's. A tear dropped from Arthur's eyes as he struggled for control. Arthur groaned breathlessly when Gwen bit his shoulder.

Arthur deeply kissed her. He pulled a sheet over her exposed breasts. Arthur stroked her hair behind her ears. "Take a bath. I'll return shortly. I have to deal with Morded and release Merlin. I love you."

"I love you, "Gwen whispered sleepily.

Arthur snuggle Gwen into his bed. "Sleep, a little more."

Arthur walked smiling towards his council room. His heart and soul were attuned. He felt happy for the first time in a long time. He would have Geoffrey change Camelot's laws. Queen Guinevere sounds amazing. Arthur felt he could rule the world.

Aredian stood waiting. Arthur smiled. Aredian couldn't dampen his mood.

"Aredian," Arthur sang. "How can I help you?"

Aredian smiled. "Sire, I found Emrys."

Arthur froze. His hands jittered. "Emrys?"

"Yes, milord, he's been here in Camelot for years."

Arthur smiled joyously. His life was perfect. Gwen loved him. Finally, Emrys was in Camelot. Wait a minute, did Aredian say for years. Anger intruded on Arthur's happiness.

"In Camelot for years?"

"Yes, sire."

Fury imploded in Arthur. "We were betrayed by our citizens?"

Aredian nodded proudly. "Yes, sire."

"Who is it?"

"Merlin."

Arthur's laughter floated around Aredian. He dropped into his throne. His head rolled in glee. "Oh, Aredian."

"Sire, it was quite a shocking discovery. Merlin is a bumbling fool. He's lazy. "

"You aren't joking?'

Aredian shook his long face. "I found a note written to Gaius."

"Gaius?"

"Yes, milord," Aredian unfolded his treasure," My dearest Gaius, I have given Balinor a son. His name is Merlin Emrys of Ealdor. Merlin is a delightful baby. Please tell Queen Igraine that I plan to remain with Balinor. She's a lovely woman. Balinor refuses to travel to Camelot. He has unresolved anger towards Uther Pendragon. I will write soon. Love, Hunith."

Aredian smiled smugly. He watched Arthur struggle for control.

"Aredian, a great reward is yours."

"Thank you, sire."

Arthur rose from his throne. He walked towards his Council room door. "Awake my mother and Lady Morgana. I want to see them now! Send a messenger for Leon and Lancelot," Arthur commanded sternly.

Morgana laughed. His mother shook her head in disbelief. Arthur's fury built. He read Hunith's note.

Morgana laughed again. Igraine stood in disbelief.

"Merlin is Emrys. Merlin is boney. Silly."

"Well, he's smart enough to hide from us."

"Maybe, he doesn't know."

Arthur assessed Morgana's words. "That does make sense. Gaius could have kept the truth from him."

"Mother, Hunith worked for you?"

"She returned from Ealdor with Merlin. He was a baby. Her lover abandon her. I couldn't remember his name. She refused to talk of it. I felt guilty. Your father took me to another kingdom. I was so excited to travel. I ignored her. She fell deeply in love."

Arthur looked around. This is incredible. I found Emrys.

"He must not be aware. He could have broken last night. Send a knight to check on him."

They remained in an uncomfortable silence. They could not accept Merlin was a great wizard. Merlin with his big ears. Skinny body, He's clumsy.

"Morgana, search Gwen's house."

"Is Gwen home?"

"No, she's with me." Morgana's eyebrow arched. Her hand waved at Arthur.

"Arthur."

"I'm going to marry Guinevere."

Morgana smiled. Now, Lancelot won't have to kill you. "You deserve love, Arthur." Morgana sighed, Arthur is so very happy today. He deserve to be happy. I wish for love. I want adoration in a man's eyes for me.

"I will return."

Igraine squealed delightfully. She hugged Arthur tightly. "I'm so very happy for you. Gwen is a wonderful girl."

"I love her, mother. Go tell the seamstress to make a wedding gown. Tell the cook to plan for a wedding feast. I need Geoffrey to change the law. Merlin will learn magic. Gwen will be my wife. Our future is bright."

Igraine thanked the gods. Her son had returned. She hadn't seen his eyes gleam with emotions since he was seven years old. Camelot would have a just, honest ruler. She happily went to complete Arthur's errands.

Merlin plucked straw from his hair. His back was stiff. He need water. His stomach rumbled. He fought a yawn.

Arthur twisted Gwen's necklace around his fingers. Sunlight sparkled off glimmering green crystals. So, she was going to run away with Merlin. They were going away. Leaving Camelot. A new life without him. How lovely.

Morgana watched Arthur' eyes coat with anger. He sat quietly. Too quiet. He was too calm.

"Arthur, things were over between you. She's so young. She probably wanted to start over."

Arthur ignored Morgana. His face set in stone. His emotions contained a by a fine string. He walked slowly towards his chamber. He wanted to choose his words wisely. He didn't want to scare Guinevere. He wanted answers about her planned aperture.

Gwen smiled when Arthur entered his chamber. His mouth slightly lifted. His eye were melancholy.

"Arthur?"

Arthur's finger twisted Gwen's necklace. His other hand shook her note. Gwen stepped back. Arthur noticed apprehension clouding her features.

"You're running away with Merlin?"

"I needed a break. Things had been difficult."

"So, you dropped your great plans after last night, right?"

"Well, I thought you understood about Merlin. He's like my brother."

Gwen's necklace bounced on her cheek. It clicked loudly on the floor. Gwen moved away from Arthur. Bits of paper stuck in her hair. "I love you. I 'm going to marry you. I need to know that I can trust you. Is there anything else?"

"No."

Arthur wiped his face. His stomach felt queasy. She uttered words of love last night. I felt so close to her. She's my everything.

"Is Merlin, Emrys?"

"No."

Arthur's angry snapped. She lied. She can never meet my eyes when she's lying. Light vanished from Arthur's soul. He grabbed Gwen's face. His fingers dug into her jaws. Her nails scratched his hands. Arthur looked deeply into Gwen's eyes. He saw fear. He enjoyed it. It gave him power. Gwen thumped against the floor. She crawled away.

"You knew. You shared my bed. You owned my heart. You've been lying to me for him. You were going to run away with Merlin. You stole my life's dream. My heart bleeds for you. You're a filth lying whore. You're nothing special. Just a servant girl. What a fool that I have been for you!, "Arthur screamed. He stormed closer to Gwen.

Gwen struggled with fear. She breathed in short pants. Her dress ripped. Sweat beaded on her back. Arthur grabbed Gwen by her hair. He shoved her towards his door.

"Arthur, please understand..."

Gwen cried in pain. Her face throbbed. She bent over. Arthur's hand lowered.

Merlin sat up in bed. His sheets soaking wet. His chest heaving. He clambered from his bed. His knee hit the table. He collapsed in relief. Gwen slept sounding in her bed. Artemis pinned in her arms.

Merlin shook with fear. It was just a nightmare. She's okay. Nobody knows about me. We're leaving tomorrow. Rain, sleet, snow, dragon knights. We leave Camelot tomorrow.

Arthur swallowed a yawn. It was late. Morded spoke animatedly with his mother and Morgana. Gorlois sat drinking wine. My two enemies are staying in my castle and eating my food. Then, my best wine was poured for them. Morded wasn't here for peace. He's spying for Odin. I'm not ready to face Odin. In a year or two, I might ride into battle with Odin. Gorlois is a mystery. His doting with Morgana. Polite with mother. Actually, he's been a good advisor over the last few days. I don't know why he baited my emotions. I ruined my relationship with Gwen, again. My conversations with Gorlois and my mother paralyzed me with fear. I have nothing to offer Gwen. My father was King. He couldn't stop Gorlois from loving her; Igraine was his wife. I can't control her. Nothing binds us together. She's dependent on Merlin.

She runs to Merlin for comfort, not me. She' so open with him. What, if she falls in love? What can I do? It hurts without her. I'm afraid of loving her. Terrified of losing her. So, I hurt her. Nothing is the same without her. She avoids me. My ache grows deeper.

"Arthur," Morgana screeched.

Arthur cleared his thoughts. "Did you say something?"

"She is here."

Why does everyone arrive at night? Am I ever going to sleep? Arthur straightened his clothes. "Send a maid to freshen her chamber, Mother"

She was taller than Arthur expected. Her eyes glowed a serene blue. Sable dark hair framed an exquisitely beautiful face. She was slender. She generated power and elegance. His body felt nothing. He wanted short, curvy, cinnamon skin, curls.

"King Arthur." Her voice was deep, husky. Arthur rather hear Gwen' soft, sweet voice. He wished that he could look into her chocolate eyes. Pay attention, Arthur.

Arthur bowed, "Welcome to Camelot, Nimueh."

Author Note: this was my original ending except Arthur didn't greet Nimueh and Merlin didn't wake up dreaming. I felt Arthur went too far. He went crazy on Gwen. One more. Sorry for the tease! A more explicit sexual encounter was written to reveal Arthur's vulnerability with Gwen.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Violence and sex. Please, forgive any typos. I wanted to post it before I left my house.

"It was so real, Gwen. Awful, Aredian found a note from my mom to Gaius. It had my whole name. A burning rage erupted in Arthur, he lost control. I have to check Aredian's room; then, we leave," Merlin told Gwen.

Merlin grabbed Gwen's note as he uttered a few words; flames engulfed the small paper. Gwen felt cool metal around her neck. "He really loves Gwen. He does. Trust me," Merlin implored. "Leaving a note and his necklace will break his heart. It will send Arthur to a dark place, Gwen. He might never return. "

Her tender fingers traced the silver links of Arthur's necklace. I feel like a prawn in a scary game. "I will do as you say, Merlin. I have faith in you."

"Gwen, stay away from a man with dark hair and eyes. He's dangerous. He brings strife to Camelot, his dark desires." Gwen nodded with wide eyes fearful.

Gwen is so tense. Her eyes flickering around every corner. Maybe, I should leave her with Arthur. Can she survive on the run? She's a maid. She doesn't really do anything. Fear eats me. Maybe, I should just say, Hey, I'm Emrys. Arthur could bring people here.

Merlin is hiding something from me. What happens to Arthur? Our departure will cause grief for all involved. I reached Merlin's sharp elbow as a child ran by us. My hearts knows something is wrong.

"Hey!" Merlin's fingers plucked her left ear.

"You're it"

Gwen's little feet hopped over flower beds to catch Merlin. The baker slid his cakes into a hot flaming oven. He always waited until Gwen and Merlin went to work.

Hot waves from the sun blazed upon Morded's face. He bit a firm apple as he eyes roamed over Camelot. Arthur Pendragon was a fortunate man. Camelot was a prosperous kingdom. Surrounded by large grey mountains. Lush green words. A sparkling blue river. The keep was strongly built. Arthur would prove to be a fierce foe.

Morded peered into Camelot's courtyard. A young maid with skin the color of honey leapt on the Castle's front steps. Her unruly curls blew in a morning breeze. She wasn't beautiful like Lady Morgana or Queen Igraine. She was adorably pretty. Her mouth broke into a wide smile when a young man with dark hair approached. Oh, her lover. One last kiss before work. She slapped his arm. Oh, brother or cousin, aren't you lovely? All those curls. Yes, Camelot had many benefits.

Another morning of meetings, another day playing host, another day longing for Guinevere. Hopefully, Nimueh would locate Emrys. Is it worth it? Does Albion need to be united? My kingdom has grown too large. How can I effectively rule so many subjects? Maybe, my father was wrong. Camelot is enough for the Pendragon dynasty.

Arthur shook his head. He was exhausted. Nimueh wanted to discuss Emrys. She spent hours showing Arthur various magical portals. She was determined to locate Emrys. She's more determined than my father. More determined than me. Emrys was never my dream.

Arthur stumbled as Merlin plowed into him. Arthur grabbed Merlin's jacket and shove him against a hard wall, causing a portrait of Arthur's grandmother to fall.

"Good morning, King Arthur."

"Merlin!"

"I'm off to work."

"You can't run in the castle. You could hurt someone."

Merlin smiled at Arthur. Arthur scowled in distaste. Merlin noticed Arthur seemed weary. "Maybe, you should walk with your head up."

Arthur's fists pushed into Merlin's collarbone. "Arthur, is this really necessary? I can't beat you. It will upset Gwen."

Arthur's blue blazed with fury. "Leave her out of this." Merlin shook his head. "No, you don't like me because of Gwen. You just don't get it. I don't love her. Never have. She's like my twin. My sister. My affections are brotherly." Arthur's grip lessened.

"How can I trust you?"

"She cried every night until you returned. She mumbles your name in her sleep. She sleeps with your stupid doll."

"I didn't know."

"Look, I quit. It's your job to protect Gwen from harm."

"What?"

"She needs to run to you with her problems. You need to dry her tears. You're her lover, not me."

"You're nuts."

"Maybe."

"Now, you do, Arthur, you love Gwen. Tell her." Merlin sagged against the wall. His blue eyes popped. Goodness, Arthur is strong. You can feel anger in his veins. Yet, he's gentle with Gwen.

"Look, she getting your mother's breakfast. Speak with her." Merlin wiggled his brown eyebrows. "I'm late." Merlin dashed away.

"You're always late."

"Arthur, just marry her," Merlin called as he disappeared down a south wing.

Arthur crossed his arms. Marry, Guinevere? Wow, I never thought of marrying for love. It would kill me to see her married to someone else. Wait a minute, I'm listening to Merlin. He's a bumbling idiot. He's irresponsible. He's lazy. Yet, he forced me to see the truth. Merlin gave me advice, good advice, he's growing up.

Arthur strolled to Geoffrey's quarters, a smile on his face. Geoffrey enjoys his visits; he's always happy to see me. Arthur rapped on Geoffrey's door.

"Come in"

Arthur smiled at his… What exactly is Geoffrey's job? He does everything accept clean, cook, and fight. A book dropped from Geoffrey's hands; sweat appeared on his forehead. Don't die, man. I'm not going to flog you.

"Good morning, sire."

"I want to marry."

Geoffrey's face twisted in surprise. "Really."

"Yes."

"Which princess?"

"Not a princess." This is going to be fun.

"A duchess?"

"No."

"A lady?"

"Yes, my lady. I'm going to marry Guinevere."

Geoffrey scratched his head as his eyes went blank. He licked his lips. "Your mother's maid?"

"Yes," Arthur said softly.

Geoffrey hated Arthur's tone. That soft one meant don't you dare argue with me. His eyes determined blazing with fire.

"Sire, it's against the law." Geoffrey shook his head as he threw his hands into the air. "I know change it. You don't care if the nobles protest. They can go live with Odin. I understand completely."

"Thank you, Geoffrey."

Geoffrey exhaled. Camelot was a better place. His life was easier. Camelot's coffers were full. He couldn't deny Arthur was a better king than Uther.

"Congratulations sire."

Gwen hummed softly as she walked towards Igraine's wing. She clutched a bowl of grapes. Igraine requested a small bit of fruit for her morning meal; Gwen hoped to catch a glimpse of Arthur.

"What tune is that, milady?"

Gwen's eyes wide in shock as her fingers gripped the bowl tighter. A tall man with dark hair and eyes blocked her path. He looks like the man from Merlin's dream.

"A simple lullaby, milord."

"I'm Lord Morded. And you are?"

"I'm Gwen, Queen Igraine's maid. Have a good day, milord." Gwen attempted to maneuver around Morded as he grabbed her elbow."I'm hungry, Gwen. Care to feed me?" Gwen's head shook furiously.

"No."

"You'll enjoy it."

Gwen trembling aroused Morded's desire. "Perhaps, another maid would suit you, milord."

"I want you."

Grapes scattered around their feet as a clanging vibrated around them. Morded's hand clamped around her wrist. A burning pain flared in her wrist as she tried to flee with tears dropping from her eyes. "Please, milord, "Gwen begged.

"You're a beggar."

"No."

"Morded," Arthur screamed. His jaw clenched as his fingers released his sword fastenings. His knights clambered towards them. "Release her."

"Arthur, she's just a maid."

"Release her. Gwen, would you care to share Lord Morded's bed?"

Gwen shook her head.

"Say it," Arthur requested. "So, it's not in doubt.

"I don't wish to share his bed, sire."

"She's a servant, Pendragon."

Arthur swallowed as his lips bore a fake smile. "Servant women can refuse a noble's advances in Camelot. So, release her."

Morded dropped Gwen's wrist. Gwen scurried around him. "Now, my knights will take you to an Inn. A day of relaxation in Camelot."

Morded smiled darkly. "Of course, Arthur. My apologies, Gwen." Morded winked.

Gwen looked at away in repulsion.

"Phillip, go get my mother another bowl of grapes. Anthony, take Lord Morded to the inn. Pay for it. Charles, clean this mess."

Arthur stepped over a pile of squashed grapes. His blue eyes shot Morded a venomous glance. He grabbed Gwen's trembling elbow. "Let's get you to my mother."

Morded noticed Arthur's thumb tracing her arm. He gave a small laugh. She belongs to Pendragon. His life is nice, too nice. You won't always be around, Arthur Pendragon. Sooner or later, she'll be alone.

Arthur pulled Gwen into his arms as they rounded a corner. His thumbs brushed away her tears. "Shush, he whispered softly. "He's gone. He won't hurt you. I'll kill him." Gwen listened to Arthur's steady heart beat. Gwen's fingers clutched Arthur's tunic opening. Arthur spotted a faint red mark on her wrist.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. just scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm here. I'll be until death. I'll wait an eternity for you to join me."

"I thought you hated me."

"No, we need to talk."

"That didn't work last time.

Arthur blushed. "I'm a prat."

Arthur ushered Gwen into his chamber. He placed her on his bed. Gwen's eyes widen in alarm. "I'm not that bad." Gwen giggled as Arthur feigned hurt. Her giggles soothed his anger. Morded overstepped his boundaries. Then, he didn't realize Gwen was my lover. Merlin was correct. Gwen had to marry me, as my queen, she wouldn't have to fear visiting nobles or dangerous thing outside of Camelot's gates.

Arthur poured cool water on a clean cloth. He eased down beside Gwen on his bed. He gently wrapped her wrist. Gwen winced as he fastened the cloth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know.' Gwen gave Arthur a watery smile. His heart broke into a million pieces. He dropped to the floor. He clutched Gwen's legs. Gwen jumped in surprise. Arthur's clutched tighter.

"Don't go."

"How can I?" Gwen laughed.

Arthur smiled as he breathed deeply. He clambered to his knees. Gently, he clasped Gwen's trembling fingers. His eyes brighten when he saw his necklace around her neck. He noticed a pinkish bracelet around her wrist.

"I don't remember this bracelet, Gwen. Where did it come from? "Arthur asked possessively.

Gwen exhaled. "Tatiana gave it to me as a goodbye present."

"Okay, it's very pretty. "

Maybe, I should say Tatiana is queen of the fairies. He would think I'm mad.

Her hands are really tiny. She's so little and fragile. I just need to tell her. I've conquered most of Albion. I can say I love you, Guinevere. Or should I say my heart is yours. Live in my castle. No, just do it.

Gwen breathing slowed. Her head tilted as she watched Arthur. It was like he was talking to himself except he didn't utter one word. His handsome face twisted in deep thought. He licked his wide sensual lips.

"Arthur?"

"Gwen, I love you," Arthur blurted.

'What?"

Arthur shoulder sagged. She wants me to repeat it. "I love you."

"Arthur…"

'Wait, Gwen. I need to say all of this. Arthur blew air out of his lungs. He gave Gwen a hopefully look. "I'm jealous of Merlin. I hate that you live with him. I hate that you share your meals with him. I hate when you smile at him. I want your smiles to be for me. I hate when you laugh with him, not me. I don't hate Merlin. He's not that bad." Arthur rolled his blue eyes.

"You're really sweet, nice, and sassy. A really gentle girl. Your laughter is like sunshine. My fingers love your hair. I drown in your eyes. You have really nice firm breasts. I'm not very nice. I'm spoiled. I have a bad temper. My chest is really nice. It's strong and muscular. Do you like it?

"Arthur…" Arthur's rambling continued rambling

"I'm not done. I'm sorry about our last conversation. Gorlois baited me about my mother and father. I was angry. I was a prat towards you. I'm sorry about Lord Morded. I want to kill him but I'm trying to remain calm. If he every touches you again, I'll hunt him to hell."

Gwen eyes widen in alarm. "Arthur, he's gone. Don't start a war over me."

Arthur sneered in distaste over Morded. "I'm not done. I'm sorry that I asked you to move into my castle. I just wanted you close to me. I want you with me. I dream of you at night. I reach for you in my sleep. You're not there, ever. Overall, I love you. I'm never going to repeat any of this again. I rather fight a dragon. I'll deny that I said it. Emotions are hard for me. I do love you."

Gwen cupped Arthur's handsome face. "I love you, Arthur Pendragon. You're gentle. You're a fine king. A kind loyal friend. You're stubborn. Set in your ways like an old dog."

Arthur frowned. An old dog? What does that mean? His mouth dropped open. He looked around his chamber. You kill old dogs.

Gwen laughed. "Arthur, I love you. Your chest is quite lovely."

"Show me, Gwen."

Merlin couldn't believe Aredian had a list of chores for him. Wipe the cabinets. Clean the floor. Wash the windows. Label the herbs. Tighten ointment caps. Merlin's clothes were dirty. Merlin smiled.

"Aredian, can we move the couch? I would to sweep under it."

Aredian gave Merlin a look of surprise. Merlin never volunteered to clean. Merlin probably didn't wash his own clothes. Maybe, the boy is growing up, accepting responsibility.

"Yes, Merlin. Let's put in on the other side of my chamber. I never thought you were going to move it.

Merlin rushed over to a ratty couch. He pushed his shoulder under a musty arm. He balanced the heavy couch on his boney shoulder. He dropped it against a wall.

Merlin smiled at Aredian. "I'll sweep."

"Okay."

Merlin spotted his mother's note. He quickly retrieved from the floor as He swept a pile of dirt. Quickly, he threw sand, paper, dirt and dust out of a window.

"Aredian, why don't you have lunch?'

Aredian gave Merlin a skeptical look. His chamber was finally clean; Merlin was different.

"Yes, I will. I'll go to the Inn, relax a bit."

Aredian gave Merlin one last perplexing look as he left his chamber. Merlin listened to Aredian's feet on his staircase. Merlin grabbed a small bowl. He dropped the note in. He struck a fire. He watched the note burn to ashes.

Now, I have to clean another mess. Magic is so easy. Cleaning is awful. Merlin moaned.

Arthur sat on the edge of his bed. His toes pushed against hard marble flooring. Gwen legs wrapped around his waist as she slowly moved against him. Arthur's hot mouth tugged on her nipple. "Arthur," Gwen moaned as pleasure flooded her senses. Her hair wrapped around his hands as Arthur pulled her head back. Quickly, Arthur rolled Gwen on her back. His fingers stroked her trembling face. "Open your eyes, Gwen," Arthur whispered softly. Gwen struggled to focus. "What's wrong, Arthur?" Tears fell on Gwen's breasts. "Say, you love me? Tell me, again." Gwen placed her hands on Arthur's shoulders. Her lips brushed his ear. "I love you. Only you. Forever." Arthur groaned when she licked his damp neck. Arthur pushed hard inside her as Gwen panted his name.

Merlin's arm swung as he ran towards the palace steps. He felt eyes searing his back. Merlin halted as he couldn't control his body. His eyes light blue eyes locked with deep blue eyes, like the sky in summer. A crimson mouth gave him a faint smile. Merlin swallowed softly as his hands shook; his heart racing. He felt heat rising in his stomach. Her eyes searched his soul. She took elegant steps in his direction. Her dark hair bounced off her pale shoulders. Merlin was mesmerized by her beauty. He wanted to touch her.

"Emrys?"

Merlin broke out of his trance. He widely shook his head as he backed away from her.

"No, I'm Merlin."

"Emrys is your middle name. You can't hide from me. As Guinevere was born for Arthur, My life is tied to yours."

"Milady, you're beautiful and all. You're at least then years older than me."

Nimueh smiled. "You play an idiot very well, Emrys. Call me, Nimueh."

"Sure." Merlin scramped from her prying eyes. He gave her one last look.

Merlin stood breathlessly outside the castle waiting for Gwen. How could she break Gaius' spell? Maybe, today was the day to reveal the truth. I'm tired of plotting and planning to runaway. Maybe, we aren't supposed to runaway. Maybe, Gaius tricked us, so we could grow up.

Arthur brushed his lips against Gwen's fingers. "We'll speak later. I have a meeting."

"Later."

Arthur watched Gwen run down the stairs. He saw her hopped towards a waiting Merlin. His hands waving wildly. Merlin spun around. Gwen placed a hand on his shoulder. Arthur scanned the courtyard for Morded.

"Gwen, a woman called me Emrys. She's beautiful. Haunting blue eyes. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to be near her."

Gwen recognized Merlin was out of control. He's rambling about being Emrys in the courtyard. People stared at us, well; people thought Merlin was a little daft.

"Iceberg."

Merlin's eye calmed. His arms lowered. He breathed deeply. He gave Gwen a sleepy look.

"I feel better."

Gwen smiled. Tatiana's word worked. I can control Merlin's erratic behavior. I wish she gave me a word to make him clean.

Merlin rubbed his chin. "Gwen, I don't want to runaway. We're soft. We can't handle life on the run. Arthur loves you. Maybe, she can teach me magic."

Gwen's brown scrunched together. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, every time, something happens to make us, stay here in Camelot. Let's be honest with Arthur."

Arthur, Morgana, and Igraine laughed loudly at Nimueh proclamation. Igraine wiped tears from her eyes.

"Merlin is Emrys," Arthur questioned.

"Yes, Arthur. I saw him a corridor. Our souls met on a different plane. I saw his birth. His mother's sorrow. I read a note written to Gaius. Merlin is Emrys."

Arthur leaned back in his throne. A stunned look on his face. "Does he know?"

Nimueh nodded. "Yes, he panicked when I said Emrys. Scampered away. He found out in winter before he was unaware. His magic is pure and uncontrolled. I saw him with a dark hair girl playing in the woods with Tatiana and Oberon, King and queen of the fairies. Fairy magic is wild. It's usually mastered last. "

Arthur's humor faded as he trembled with rage.

"Guards, bring Merlin and Guinevere to me."

Merlin and Gwen held hands. They peered into the Council room. Queen Igraine covered her mouth with a handchief to stop laughing. Morgana face twisted in amazement. Arthur paced around. His hands wringing. Anger molded his handsome face.

"I'm going to marry Guinevere. I love her," Arthur yelled. "She owns my heart."

Merlin gave Gwen a quick hug. "See, he loves you."

"Then, I'm going charge her with treason. I'm going to try her. I'm going to burn her at a stake," Arthur rambled," I'm going to drawn and quarter Merlin. First, I'm going to boil him in hot oil. Flog him. I'm going to tie ropes to his arms and legs. Tear him into shreds.

Merlin and Gwen's mouths dropped open. Merlin tugged her down the hall. "He's going to kill us. We have to leave."

"Yes," Gwen muttered worriedly.

"How, do we get out of the castle? The guard are looking for us. How come they haven't found us, yet?"

"Merlin, hold my hand." Gwen rubbed her silver links and wished to fade away. Merlin tensed as a group of Guards turned a corner. Gwen grasped his hand firmly.

"This corridor is empty."

The guards moved in another direction.

"Why did they ignore us?"

"Tatiana's bracelet makes me and anyone that I touch disappear. I don't know how long it lasts. Your amulet will shield you, too. We have to go."

Merlin and Gwen ran from the castle. Merlin pulled her towards the royal stables.

"We need horses."

Merlin opened the door. Quickly, he saddled two horses. Merlin helped Gwen mount her horse. He opened the stable gate. They galloped out of Camelot.

"Arthur," Igraine yelled at her angry son. "You're not killing Gwen and Merlin.

Arthur gave his mother a silly look. "Of course not, I love her. I'm angry at them."

Morgana was overwhelmed. Arthur plans to marry Gwen. Good thing, for Arthur, Lancelot would flip, if he could see Gwen's red mark on Arthur's neck. My father isn't dead. Merlin is Emrys. I need Lancelot and a goblet of wine.

Igraine smiled as she wished for a grandchild. "Are you sure, Arthur?"

"I love Guinevere. I changed the law. She will be my queen." Arthur slumped in his throne. "Mother, they are very young. They were afraid. Now, last week, I would have killed them. A year ago, I would have hunted them down. Hell, yesterday, I would have choked the life out of Gwen for her dishonesty and beheaded Merlin. Things are different, today."

Camelot's day faded into a dark, starless night. Harry, Arthur's manservant, quietly arranged his master's dinner. He arranged a roasted chicken, grapes, bread and cheese on a platter, a goblet of rich wine placed near his plate, and sparkling cutlery. Harry refused to cast his eyes in Arthur's direction; Arthur released a primeval scream in the Council Room. Loud shouts of betrayal, dishonesty, and I'll find them floated through Camelot's walls. Arthur sent everyone away, even his mother. Igraine fretted as she attempted to console Arthur with kind words or a tight hug. Morgana tried reasoning with Arthur; she too had been abandon by her loved one. Nimueh departed for her chamber; she began charting possible magical strongholds around Albion.

Servants gossiped about Merlin and Gwen's departure. It was not believable, Merlin was the great Emrys. Merlin was a silly lazy boy. How could Gwen leave their handsome young King? Several nobles snickered in joy; Arthur overstepped his boundaries as king. He changed too many laws in Camelot.

Arthur's hands cradled his blonde head; his feet numbed by immobility. His back ached from sitting alone in his chamber. His stomach grumbled for food or drink; Arthur ignored his body's needs. Struggling to understand Gwen and Merlin's departure, a large spear pierced his heart, leaving him drowning in black despair.

Arthur sat in his chamber for three days. His blonde hair matted against his head; blonde stubble covered his strong chin. He wore a wrinkle white tunic and black pants for three days. He refused to bathe or receive visitors. His voiced growled orders to his knights; his mother and Morgana banished from his sight.

Arthur sleep was haunted by Guinevere; her smile and chocolate eyes drove him to the brink of madness. Her scent lingered in his sheets. He could feel her hair twisting around his fingers.

On the third day, his mother stormed into his chamber holding a note; Arthur ignored her. Igraine's concerned eyes lingered on Arthur's state of decline. He brushed away her hand as she attempted to give him a small slip of paper.

**My dearest Arthur,**

**Hopefully, your anger has subsided. My heart is full of regret for keeping Merlin's secret from you. His magic is untamed. We were going to tell you the truth; until we heard your plans for our deaths. Deep inside my heart, I know you won't kill us. Your rage is uncontrollable like Merlin's magic. I beg for your forgiveness; my heart is full of love for you. Forgive me. I will return.**

**I will wait an eternity for you.**

**Gwen**

Arthur rose from his chair as he snatched Gwen's note from his mother's hand. "Who brought this note to Camelot? I wanted to speak with them?" Quickly, Igraine rushed to do Arthur's bidding. Arthur pulled his tunic over his head as he rose from his chair. "Tell Harry, I need a bath," Arthur yelled. His fingers traced three days of stubble as he peered at his reflection.

A beard isn't a bad idea, Arthur thought as he stretched his tense back. Hinges squeaked loudly as Arthur searched for clean clothing. He grimaced in pain; his hand firmly brushed knots from his hair. Harry pushed a large wooden tub across Arthur's chamber, leaving black scuff marks. Several male servants followed carrying steaming buckets of water. Splashing water surrounded Arthur's heart; his mind remembered their day at the river. A bucket crashed; water raced around his chamber. Harry grabbed a large old blanket to clean the sopping messy. A young servant boy trembled in fear; his stood rigid waiting for a hard blow, a broken bucket by his feet. He was tall, gangly like Merlin, even had big ears.

"Everyone needs to time to learn," Arthur stated "What's your name?"

"Michael, milord."

"Just take your time, you will learn." Michael nodded as Harry pulled him from Arthur's chamber. "Sire, I will return with your breakfast," Harry replied.

"Yes, I'll wait an eternity for you, Guinevere."

Epilogue: Three months later

Arthur's beard felt prickly against his hands. His eyes were empty. His body harder. He sat listening to reports from Morgana, Lancelot, Leon, and Nimueh. They spoke repeated nonsense. Parties scoured around Albion. Nimueh searched portals. Lancelot spoke with shop owners. At least, that's new. Leon charted maps to evaluate possible towns to search. It's was almost winter, she can't survive winter with Merlin. Merlin can't hunt for food.

Arthur rubbed his eyes. "It's been three months. We didn't know if they are still alive. I need them home at Camelot, "Arthur yelled.

Arthur felt his throne vibrating. Lancelot steady Morgana as she stumbled. Leon looked around in horror. Arthur's hand reached for his sword. A black cloud of smoke filled the council room. Arthur spotted swinging arms as black smoke floated away. Merlin stood in the Council room.

Merlin had changed. His face sported a faint dark beard. His dark hair hung below his ears. His face was gaunt. His blue eyes were bleak.

"Don't kill me."

Arthur waved his hands. "I've been searching for you. Where's Guinevere? Why did you run away?

"You said you were going to burn Gwen at a stake. Boil me in oil," Merlin explained.

"Useless words spoken in a moment of anger. I didn't mean it. Where's Guinevere?"

Tears dropped from Merlin's eyes. "The first six weeks, were fun and easy. In our travels, we met a group of druids; I leaned Druid magic. Things fell apart. Then, Morded arrived at our camp. We fled. He's been hunting us. My magic is untamed. Gwen wasn't made for this."

Arthur rushed to stand in front of Merlin. "Where is Guinevere?"

Merlin looked away in shame. "She's breaking, Kilgharrah, my dragon, watches over her. Fairies patrol in the woods."

Arthur placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders. "I'll take care of everything. Where is she?"

"It's about a three weeks ride away."

Arthur turned towards Lancelot, Leon, and Morgana.

"We ride in the morning." Merlin grabbed Arthur. "You can't go; it's a trap. Morded is using Gwen to lure you to him. Lancelot and Morgana ride in the morning. I'll signal Kilgharrah to bring Gwen to Camelot; the witch will return with me."

Arthur shrugged. "I'll face him."

"I said No, "Merlin yelled. "I need to tell you about the last three months. I have to get back before Gwen awakens. She's afraid during the day."

"Why is she afraid?"

"Morded." Merlin felt Arthur fighting to control his rage; his fingers trembled as his blue eyes dilated.

Merlin gave Nimueh a hard look. "Can you make your eyes brown and curl your hair?"

Arthur's eyes blinked widely as he eyes searched for Merlin, a hand waved in his face. "Arthur, where are you?" Morgana inquired softly. Blinking, Arthur dashed around the Council room in annoyance. "Did you not see Merlin?" Arthur yelled. Lancelot and Leon gave Arthur side glances as Arthur raved like a lunatic. Morgana attempted to calm his rising emotions; her soft soothing words ignored. Arthur exhaled as he remembered Merlin's frantic words of hopelessness and fear. He pictured a frightened Guinevere. His jaw clenched as he imagined Morded hunting Merlin and Gwen, like they were animals.

"Nimueh, what druid camps, towns, or strongholds are a three days ride from Camelot?" Arthur inquired.

Nimueh thought quietly for a few minutes. "Arthur, a small camp lies in Alined's kingdom. However, it's more than three days."

Arthur pursed his lips as he formulated a plan. "Maybe, the Druids marched towards Camelot to meet Emrys. They met in the woods; which means Merlin and Gwen are close to us." Arthur look solemnly into Lancelot and Morgana's eyes. "Morgana and Lancelot, ride to intercept Merlin and Gwen. Look for fairies, be careful, it's a trap for me set by Morded."

Lancelot's face clenched in hate as he thought of Morded touching his sister. Morgana's hand rested on his hard back. They gave Arthur a nod as they rushed to prepare for a potential battle.

Leon stood quietly waiting on Arthur's instruction. "Leon, ride to Odin's lands, and inform him of Morded's acts of aggression against my future queen."

"I'll leave in the morning, Arthur."

Nimueh smiled faintly at the young king. His psychic connection with Merlin had developed. She sensed a strong raw magic present in the council room. Merlin wanted Arthur's help. He's learning.

"Nimueh, tell me everything about fairies and dragons? Can you turn your eyes brown and curl your hair?"

"Sire, I can alter my appearance."

"Can you open a portal next to Tatiana?"

"Tatiana is easy to locate during full moons. One will occur in four days."

"Excellent."

I will find you, Guinevere. Even, if I have to spread Morded's body around Albion. He will pay for his transgressions. Merlin's powers are growing. It's too dangerous for him.

Merlin placed a cool rag against Gwen's bruised face; he noticed the marks on her neckhad started to fade. A new hardness lived in Merlin's eyes; everyday, he struggled to control his magic. Every day, he ignored a voice in his head begging him to find Balinor. Gwen flinched in her sleep.

"Arthur," she mumbled.

"He's coming, Gwen." Merlin gritted his teeth as he stroked Gwen's short hair. "I will find Freya, and she will pay for cutting your hair. She will pay for leading Morded to us. She will pay for everything."

Author's note: I'll start the second part in about a week. I need to finish my other story. It's not dark. Don't worry, Arthur isn't going soft. He's changing. Arthur's moving onto Morded as a foe. Merlin's giving advice. Don't worry, it's not going to be happy, Merlin has to grow up. If you have any suggestions for a title for the next part, send me a message. I'm a lost.

In the historical tale, Morded pulled Gwenfryah (spelt wrong) from her throne. He slapped her hard several times. Arthur fought him to defend his wife. A long way from an adulterous affair with Lancelot. A French writer though adultery and incest were great story points. I guess back then. Arthur was jealous of Merlin in my story. Gwen was a challenge for Arthur. I wonder if he will react to broken Gwen?


End file.
